Se reconstruire
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Bella est une romancière à succès, elle a tout pour être heureuse, la gloire, la beauté, l'argent, l'amour. Son meilleur ami qu'elle connait depuis l'enfance. Ils s'adorent et sont tout l'un pour l'autre. Son entourage la voie heureuse mais ils se rendrons tous compte à quel point elle souffre depuis des années quand elle devra faire face à la pire épreuve qu'une femme puisse subir
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à toute**

**Et voilà une nouvelle fiction qui débute.**

**J'espère**** qu'elle vous plaira autant que "Quand tu reviendras" c'est toujours angoissant de lancé une nouvelle fiction. j'espère qu'elle sera bien reçut. **

**Comme toujours je publierais tout les dimanche soir.**

**La fic sera en trois parti en quelque sorte, tous les dix chapitres je change de POV, on commence avec Bella, puis Edward pour fini avec Bella. Il y aura donc 30 chapitres.**

**Merci à SoSweettySoCrazy qui est ma bêta depuis le début.**

**Merci à vous de bien vouloir lire cette nouvelle fiction.**

**Je vous laisse vous forgez un avis.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella

J'étais de retour à Los Angeles enfin. Je rentrais d'une tournée mondiale pour la promotion de mon dernier livre. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je suis romancière et j'avais eu mon premier succès il y a deux ans avec mon premier livre, suite au succès mondial, mon livre allait être adapté au cinéma, le tournage ne devrait pas tarder à commencer. Dans la foulée j'avais alors écrit un deuxième tome et le troisième était en cours d'écriture.

Je venais tout juste de poser mes affaires chez moi que je repartais. Mon compagnon avec qui j'étais depuis cinq ans n'était pas chez nous. Il travaillait, il était pompier à L.A, je le retrouverais ce soir. Pour l'heure je me dirigeais vers le centre de la ville, où mon meilleur ami, se trouvait. En arrivant dans le centre je ne pouvais pas louper l'endroit où il était. Il y avait un monde fou et comme je voulais lui faire une surprise j'allais être contrainte de faire la queue.

Mon meilleur ami n'était autre qu'Edward Cullen, lui aussi il était célèbre mais pas pour l'écriture, il était acteur et aujourd'hui il était en dédicace pour la promotion de son film. On ne se voyait pas souvent, une ou deux fois par mois et encore ce n''était pas toujours le cas. Quand il était en tournage ou en tournée de promotion je ne le voyais jamais juste quelques coups de téléphone histoire de savoir s'il allait bien.

Après deux heures d'attente je commençais à me dire que j'aurais dû l'appeler et avoir un pass, ça aurait été moins chiant. Les filles autour de moi étaient surexcitées, pourtant j'apprenais qu'Edward fréquentait une fille, une certaine Jessica, une actrice aussi, ils seraient ensemble depuis presque deux mois. Il ne me l'avait pas dit ça. En même temps je crois que je ne l'avais pas appelé depuis autant de temps et je lisais rarement la presse.

Arrivée presque devant lui je pouvais apercevoir sur son visage la lassitude mais il tenait bon. Il n'aimait pas trop être exposé comme ça et signer la même chose pendant des heures. Quand la fille qui me précédait eu ce qu'elle voulait, photo, autographe et un mot gentil elle me laissa la place. Il ne leva même pas la tête, il attendait que je donne ma photo à dédicacer.

- **Je signe où et à quel nom ?**

**- Sur mes seins et c'est pour Bella.**

Il releva alors la tête et son visage se transforma. Un immense sourire fendit son visage, il y avait aussi un soulagement incontestable. Il se leva et malgré la table entre nous il me prit dans ses bras.

**- Putain c'est bon de te voir ! Sauve-moi, je vais me flinguer, j'en peux plus.**

**- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?**

**- Trois heures.**

**- Je fais la queue depuis deux heures pour toi. Tu en as pour longtemps encore ?**

**- J'en sais rien, il faut que je demande. Tu restes ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Génial. Attends... Heu Emmett ? Tu peux accompagner mon amie jusqu'à ma loge s'il te plaît ?**

**- Oui pas de problème.**

**- J'en ai pour combien de temps encore ?**

**- 30 minutes. C'est bientôt fini.**

**- Merci. A dans trente minutes Bella.**

**- Tiens bon. **

Il me sourit et je suivis ledit Emmett. Visiblement c'était le nouveau garde du corps de mon ami.

**- Qu'est-il arrivé à Dean ?**

**- Il a pris sa retraite. Je suis Emmett.**

**- Oui j'ai cru comprendre. Je suis Bella. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?**

**- 3 mois. Vous connaissez Edward depuis longtemps ?**

**- Depuis qu'on a 4 ans, donc depuis 21 ans maintenant. **

**- Il ne parle jamais de vous. Sans vous vexer.**

**- Pas de soucis. Edward et moi sommes très fusionnels mais on garde tout pour nous et on peut passer des mois sans se voir ou s'appeler mais quand on se retrouve c'est pas qu'à moitié.**

**- Je vois. C'est sa loge, faites comme chez vous, je dois retourner avec lui.**

**- Je comprends. Merci. **

**- De rien.**

J'allais m'asseoir sur le petit canapé mis dans la loge improvisée et fermais les yeux en attendant qu'il arrive. J'étais contente de revoir mon ami. Nous avions grandi ensemble, nous étions voisins et très vite nous avions noué une forte amitié qui avait résisté à tout, le lycée, la fac, nos carrières... J'avais été la première à le soutenir dans son choix de carrière. Je l'avais accompagné à toutes ses auditions, fait répéter encore et encore tous ses textes et nos efforts avaient été récompensés puisque maintenant il était reconnu partout et il adorait son métier.

Il m'avait aussi beaucoup soutenue quand j'avais commencé à écrire, j'avais toujours aimé écrire mais jamais je n'avais osé proposer mes écrits à un éditeur. Edward m'avait convaincue de le faire et comme pour lui, notre travail ensemble pour mon premier livre avait payé. Maintenant malgré des emplois du temps parfois incompatibles il continuait à être mon premier fan et pareil pour moi.

**- C'est fini ! **

**- Content ?**

**- Grave. Viens-là ma petite tomate !**

**- Arrête avec ce surnom ! Ça date du lycée et je ne le mérite plus ! **

**- Tu rougis encore ?**

**- Plus autant qu'avant !**

**- Mais tu deviens toujours rouge tomate quand ça arrive. J'en suis sûr.**

**- C'est n'importe quoi. Je m'en vais.**

**- Ho non... Je suis trop heureux de te voir !**

**- Moi aussi mais ne m'appelle plus tomate !**

**- Ok. Je ne t'appelle plus comme ça de la journée.**

**- Mais tu... Rho zut ! Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ou entendu. Même par téléphone.**

**- Oui. C'est pas acceptable. Tu es là pour longtemps ?**

**- Oui. Je viens de finir ma promo et il faut que j'écrive maintenant. Et toi ?**

**- Je finis dans une semaine mais je reste dans le coin. Tu as l'air crevé !**

**- Je rentre tout juste de Paris. J'ai pas vu Jacob encore, j'ai juste posé mes valises à la maison et hop direction Edward.**

**- T'es trop mignonne.**

**- Je sais. Alors toi ? C'est qui cette Jessica ? J'ai entendu ça dans la queue.**

**- Ha... Bah c'est la fille que je fréquente en ce moment. Elle est géniale, je pense pouvoir tomber amoureux cette fois.**

**- Ha oui ? Elle est comment ? Je la rencontre quand ?**

**- Quand tu veux, tiens c'est elle.**

Il me donna son téléphone où il avait mis une photo d'eux deux. Elle était jolie, cheveux longs châtain, yeux marron, mince, plus petite que lui... Je ne l'avais jamais vu nulle part.

**- Elle est jolie. Tu l'as connue où ?**

**- A un gala, c'était ma voisine à table. **

**- On dîne ensemble un soir ? **

**- Pour quoi faire ?**

**- Si c'est sérieux je serais très contente de la rencontrer. **

**- Tu es sûre ? **

**- Bah oui pourquoi ? C'est pas une bonne idée ?**

**- Si, si. **

**- Bon alors un dîner mais quand ?**

**- La semaine prochaine. Elle n'a rien de prévu et moi je serais en vacances.**

**- D'accord. Je t'appellerais pour fixer une date. **

**- Très bien. Et toi ? Toujours pas mariée ?**

**- Non, toujours pas de demande surtout. Je suis bien comme ça.**

**- Tu ne veux pas te marier ?**

**- Je ne le sens pas encore. Tu sais quoi ? Ma sœur est enceinte ! **

**- Sérieux ? **

**- Bah oui ! Ça fait 3 mois. **

**- Tu les féliciteras pour moi. **

**- Oui. Tu viens boire un coup chez moi ?**

**- Jacob sera là ?**

**- Non.  
**

**- Alors d'accord. **

**- Vous êtes chiant à pas vous aimer ! **

**- On ne peut pas aimer tout le monde dans la vie. **

**- C'est ça, allez, grouille-toi. **

Il sourit et alla prendre ses affaires, parla avec son agent et son attaché de presse avant de revenir vers moi.

**- Tu es prête ? Je t'attends. **

**- T'es gonflé. **

**- Je sais. On prend ta voiture ?**

**- Je suis venue à pied.**

**- Bon bah on a la mienne alors. **

**- Allons-y.**

Nous arpentions les couloirs côte à côte mais quand nous étions dehors je marchais devant lui alors que les fans hurlaient '' Edward épouse-moi '' ou '' Edward je t'aime '' bref c'était pas très varié. J'allais alors dans la grosse voiture aux vitres teintées, Edward me suivait de près.

**- Toujours aussi populaire. **

**- Oui... ça fait peur.**

**- Tu savais où tu allais quand tu as commencé !**

**- Oui et toi aussi. **

**- Je suis moins reconnue que toi. On s'en fiche de la fille qui écrit tant que c'est bien. Toi on te voit partout, tu joues, tu as une image.**

**- Tu as toujours été la plus sensée dans notre couple.**

**- Couple, carrément ?**

**- Chérie 21 ans ensemble sans dispute, on peut dire que c'est comme un couple.**

**- C'est vrai. Mais c'est plus facile de ne pas se disputer quand on ne couche pas ensemble.**

**- On devrait peut-être essayer.**

**- Non. Jacob me tuerait et ta nouvelle copine aussi. D'ailleurs fais attention à ce que tu fais avec elle. J'ai pas envie de revoir les fesses de mon meilleur ami sur le net comme avec l'affaire Tanya et la sexe tape ! **

**- J'avais oublié ça.**

**- J'en ai fait un dvd si tu veux.**

**- Très drôle. Non Jess n'est pas comme ça.**

**- Je te demande juste de faire attention.**

**- Je te le promets Bella. **

**- Très bien.**

Je prenais sa main et la voiture arriva devant chez moi, les alentours étaient déserts. Je n'habitais pas un grand quartier ultra riche comme Edward mais j'étais tranquille là où j'étais. Nous descendions de la voiture et la vitre du conducteur baissa.

**- C'est bon Edward ?**

**- Oui merci Emmett. Je suis pas loin à pied où Bella me ramènera. **

**- D'accord. A demain alors.**

**- Oui à demain.  
**

**- Au revoir Bella.**

**- Oui au revoir Emmett. **

Il partit et je grimpai sur le dos d'Edward. Il riait et il nous faisait entrer chez moi puis je descendais de mon perchoir.

- **C'est le bazar alors pas de critique.**

**- Il fait pas le ménage l'autre là ? **

**- Edward arrête.**

**- Désolé.**

**- Tu veux boire quoi ? **

**- Une bière s'il te plaît. **

Je sortis deux bières du frigo et allai le rejoindre sur la terrasse. Nous étions fin avril et il faisait chaud et beau. À Paris il faisait froid encore un peu, le changement de climat me faisait un drôle d'effet.

**- Tiens.**

**- Merci Bella. Alors Alice est enceinte. Elle est contente ?**

**- Oui et Jasper aussi.**

**- Et ta mère ?**

**- Elle est folle de joie. Tu n'imagines même pas. **

**- Tu t'en es pris plein la tête ?**

**- A mort, j'avais envie de pleurer. Je suis heureuse pour Alice mais pour ma mère c'est pas normal que ce soit sa dernière qui soit enceinte. Elle m'a dit que j'aurais dû être capable de fonder une famille la première qu'après ça sera trop tard et que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants.**

**- Ho ça va, tu as 25 ans, pas 45 ! Tu as le temps. Elle t'a dit quoi d'autre ?**

**- Que j'étais en couple depuis longtemps et que je n'étais toujours pas mariée. Qu'Alice avait sauté le pas au bout de deux ans de relations et à trois ans elle était enceinte. Elle dit qu'elle a tout réussi et que moi j'ai juste réussi à écrire un livre.**

**- Elle devrait être fière de toi. Alice fait sa vie comme elle veut. Toi tu fais la tienne aussi. Tu as du succès, tu gagnes bien ta vie, tu ne manques de rien, tu voyages, tu vis en couple. Je suppose qu'elle t'a dit ça sur un ton léger. **

**- Oui mine de rien. **

**- C'est n'importe quoi. Alice en dit quoi ? **

**- Elle était furax contre ma mère mais je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en fasse pour moi. Depuis que j'ai dit que je devenais romancière c'est comme ça. C'est pas un métier pour elle.**

**- Tu es douée Bella. Moi aussi mes parents ont eu peur, même maintenant, mais je suis heureux dans ce que je fais, je gagne ma vie. **

**- Je sais. Tes parents ont toujours été plus cool ! **

**- C'est pas ça... C'est juste que les miens sont heureux du moment que moi je suis heureux. **

**- Oui.**

**- Tu es heureuse ?**

**- J'ai l'air de montrer le contraire ?**

**- Réponds pas par une autre question. Tu es heureuse oui ou non ?**

**- Heu oui.**

**- Bella, j'en ai vu des mauvaises actrices mais toi tu les bats toutes !**

**- Je te dis que oui. C'est juste qu'on vient de parler d'un sujet qui ne m'est pas très agréable.**

**- Ok, je te crois ma Bella. **

**- Très bien.**

**- Tu sais Bella, même si on ne se voit pas tous les jours, qu'on ne s'appelle pas chaque semaine, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas là pour toi.**

**- Je sais Edward. **

**- Tu me jures que ça va ?**

**- Oui Edward.**

**- Tu me le dirais s'il y avait un truc ?**

**- Oui. Je peux avoir un câlin ?**

**- Oui, viens-là.**

J'allais me mettre contre lui, Edward était le garçon le plus gentil de la terre, il était toujours là pour moi et je savais que même si je l'appelais à 3h du matin il viendrait immédiatement.

**- Et toi alors Edward ? Quoi de neuf ?**

**- Ho rien, tu sais garder un secret ? **

**- Bah bien sûr ! **

**- Il n'y a rien de sûr mais j'ai été approché pour un rôle.**

**- Lequel ?**

**- Le rôle principal de ton livre ! **

**- T'es sérieux ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Mais ils devaient prendre Josh je sais plus quoi.**

**- Oui mais il s'est retiré du projet. Tu ne savais pas ?**

**- Non, j'ai rendez-vous demain avec mon agent pour voir tout ça justement. **

**- Tu voudrais bien que je fasse ce rôle ?**

**- Mais trop ! J'ai écrit ce personnage en pensant à toi presque. Je serai trop contente. Et la fille ? **

**- Heu... bah je te jure que c'est du hasard mais Jessica est convoitée elle aussi. Elle a été appelée avant moi.**

**- Ha... Je ne savais pas non plus. Je serai vraiment contente de te voir dans ce film. **

**- C'est un peu notre histoire. Tu me pousses à être acteur, je te pousse à écrire et nos deux univers se rejoignent. **

**- Oui. Ho je suis contente. On va se voir souvent alors. J'ai demandé à avoir un droit de regard sur le scénario et je serais amenée à venir souvent sur le plateau.**

**- Tu as bien fait de demander ça. Je te tiens au courant mais moi ça me plaît bien de faire ce film. Je suis fan du livre et de l'auteur ! **

**- Merci. **

Je restais un moment contre lui, j'étais vraiment contente qu'il soit relié au film qui adaptait mon livre. Je n'avais pas espéré autant quand le projet avait été lancé.

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- C'est pas que je suis pas bien avec toi mais je dois y aller.**

**- Oui je comprends.**

**- On s'appelle en fin de semaine pour un dîner ?**

- **Oui et si j'en apprends plus demain pour le film je te le dis. **

**- Très bien on fait comme ça.**

**- Oui. Je te raccompagne en voiture ?**

**- Jacob rentre bientôt ?**

**- Dans trois heures.**

**- Bon ok alors.**

**- Allez viens.**

Il prit ses affaires et je le raccompagnai chez lui. Nous étions à quinze minutes de voiture l'un de l'autre.

**- Merci ma petite Bella.**

**- De rien. **

**- Tu m'envoies un message quand tu es arrivé ?**

**- Ho j'en ai pour quinze minutes. Il ne m'arrivera rien.**

**- On ne sait jamais. **

**- Bon ok j'envoie un message**

**- Merci ça me rassurera.**

**- Ok, ok. Allez mon ami à très vite.**

**- Oui. **

Après un dernier bisou je repris le chemin de chez moi. Je montais mes valises, je les rangerais plus tard, pour le moment je voulais me mettre à la cuisine pour faire un repas à Jacob. On ne s'était pas vus depuis deux mois et un petit dîner romantique même à la maison devrait lui faire plaisir.

Je m'activais donc en cuisine, pendant que le tout était dans le four j'allais lancer une machine de mon linge sale. Et ranger ce qu'il restait. Je mis ensuite la table et m'accordais une douche avant que mon compagnon n'arrive. J'étais prête quand il poussa la porte, dire que je pensais que je passerais une bonne soirée, que les retrouvailles avec lui seraient biens, en fait je me trompais.

* * *

**Voilà voilà**

**La semaine prochaine donc, rencontre avec Jacob.**

**J'attend vos avis. **

**A très bientôt.**

**biz.**

**Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooo ! **

**J'espère que tout va bien. Une énorme MERCi à vous pour les commentaires et encouragement**

**j'ai aimé lire les suppositions autour de Jacob...**

**This is it ! C'est le moment. on commence gentil pour sa première apparition.**

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la relecture et la chasse aux fautes **

**Pour celles qui veulent gazouiller sur twitter voici mon pseudo Alexiaa2803**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

POV Bella

J'étais prête, douchée, habillée, coiffée. La table était mise, le repas prêt à être servi, il ne manquait plus que Jacob. Je n'attendais pas longtemps et quand la porte s'ouvrit, j'allais le rejoindre dans le hall.

**- Bonsoir mon amour !**

**- T'es rentrée ?**

**- Heu oui... je suis là depuis cette après-midi. **

**- Je croyais que tu arrivais que demain !**

**- Ho, on a dû mal se comprendre quand je t'en ai parlé. C'est pas grave, je suis là. **

**- Oui. **

**- J'ai préparé le dîner. C'est prêt.**

**- J'ai déjà mangé.**

**- Tu as... dommage.**

**- Bah je pensais pas que tu serais là j'ai mangé à la caserne. Je vais pendre une douche. **

**- Ok, bah je vais manger du coup. **

**- Oui.**

Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de monter prendre une douche. J'étais déçue mais je comprenais, on a dû se tromper dans les jours en parlant de mon retour, je n'avais peut-être pas pris en compte le décalage horaire ou inversement. J'allais donc ranger ses couverts et manger toute seule dans ma cuisine. Il me rejoignit quand j'entamais mon dessert.

**- T'es tout propre ça y est.**

**- Ouais. Alors c'était bien ?**

**- Oui, fatigant mais bon, je sais comment ça se passe. Et toi ? **

**- Bah rien de plus que ce que je t'ai dit au téléphone. Il commence à y avoir des feux.**

**- Tu fais attention hein ?**

**- Je connais mon métier Isabella. Sinon tu as fait quoi ? Tu n'as pas signé des bouquins toute la journée.**

**- Je suis restée à l'hôtel, j'ai fait des interviews, des lectures.**

**- Tu es sortie ?**

**- Sortie ?**

**- Oui sortie ! En boîte, au restaurant, des trucs du genre. Sortir quoi !**

**- Hey calme-toi. Non je ne suis pas sortie en boîte. Des dîners au restaurant oui c'est arrivé mais toujours avec Rosalie ! **

**- Genre en deux mois tu n'as vu aucun mec ?**

**- Mais arrête avec ta jalousie à deux balles Jacob !**

**- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais s'il ne sait rien passé hein ?**

**- Mais arrête ! Je viens de rentrer de deux mois de voyages. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai cuisiné pour toi, pour te faire plaisir et tu n'en profites même pas...**

**- Je ne t'attendais pas avant demain ! **

**- Mais ça m'a pris du temps ! Tu pourrais m'en être reconnaissant ! Et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de me faire une crise de jalousie et de me faire passer un interrogatoire ! Bonjour les retrouvailles !**

**- Tu baisses d'un ton ! **

**- Je parle comme je veux ! **

**- Ferme-la !**

Je secouais la tête et débarrassais ma table dans l'intention d'aller vite me coucher.

-** Qui est venu ici ?**

**- Quoi encore ?**

**- Il y a deux bières dans la poubelle. A moins que tu t'en enfiles deux il y a eu quelqu'un.**

**- Edward est passé. **

**- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?**

**- J'ai le droit de voir mon meilleur ami non ? **

**- Tu le vois avant moi ?**

**- Et alors, c'est pas une catastrophe et au moins il m'a mieux accueillie.**

**- Tu as couché avec lui ?**

**- Non ! C'est mon ami. Arrête Jacob. **

**- Je ne veux plus que tu le voies. **

**- Alors là même pas en rêve. **

**- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis Bella ! **

**- Hors de question que je laisse tomber Edward ! Je t'aime toi, tu n'as rien à craindre, je t'en supplie arrête. Je vais me coucher bonne nuit, demain j'ai un rendez-vous avec Rose. **

**- Pour quoi ?**

**- Pour le film qu'ils vont faire de mon livre. Fous-moi la paix maintenant. A demain !**

**- Tu vas arrêter de me parler comme ça sinon tu vas voir…**

Je n'ajoutais rien et montais me mettre au lit. Jacob était de nature extrêmement jalouse, il ne supportait pas qu'un homme me parle ou me regarde. Il faisait des crises pour tout et n'importe quoi et par moments c'était très dur à supporter. Nos forts caractères n'arrangeaient rien et une ou deux fois pendant une grosse dispute quelques coups lui avaient échappé mais il s'excusait toujours et regrettait.

J'étais très amoureuse de lui, depuis le premier jour je savais que c'était lui l'homme de ma vie. Quand on ne se disputait pas j'étais très heureuse avec lui. Jacob était très gentil, il savait me faire rire, il me surprenait et pouvait se montrer très romantique.

**- Bella ?**

**- Quoi encore ? **

**- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. J'ai juste eu peur. **

**- Tu es trop jaloux, ça fait cinq ans qu'on est ensemble tu devrais avoir confiance en moi. **

**- Je n'y peux rien chérie, c'est comme ça. Je t'aime et j'ai peur de te perdre. **

**- Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise que ça n'arrivera pas ? Je t'aime moi aussi.**

**- Pardonne-moi Bella. **

**- Je veux juste dormir Jacob. **

**- Très bien. Bonne nuit ma chérie. **

Il venait m'embrasser sur la joue avant de quitter la chambre. J'étais vraiment trop fatiguée et mon esprit ne prit pas le temps de penser à tout ce qui venait de se passer et me laissa plutôt dormir paisiblement.

Je me réveillais le lendemain à 10h, j'avais rendez-vous avec Rosalie, mon agent, à 11h. Jacob était déjà parti, au moins je n'aurais pas à parler de notre dispute avec lui dès le réveil.

Je descendis pour manger un peu et découvris un plateau petit-déjeuner avec une rose sur le plan de travail. Il y avait également un mot avec marqué ''Je suis désolé, je t'aime. Jacob''. Je souriais et mangeais ce qu'il m'avait préparé, il savait se rattraper.

Mon petit-déjeuner englouti je me préparais et allais à mon rendez-vous. Je travaillais avec Rosalie depuis le début de ma carrière, elle était devenue une très bonne amie avec le temps et concernant le travail elle était géniale. Elle avait la beauté du Diable. Grande, blonde, yeux bleus, jambes interminables, sourire éclatant, bref elle avait tout pour séduire mais en affaires elle était redoutable. Elle savait s'imposer, et généralement ce qu'elle voulait elle l'obtenait, elle faisait le meilleur pour ses clients et jamais elle ne m'avait jamais déçue.

**- Salut Rose.**

- **Salut Bella. Comment tu vas ? Moi je suis crevée !**

**- Moi aussi. Le décalage m'a tuée. **

**- Oui. Bon assieds-toi. J'ai quand même eu le temps de voir ce qui se passait pour toi.**

**- Dis-moi tout. **

**- Tu veux boire quelque chose avant ?**

**- Non merci. **

**- Ok, bon alors, bonne nouvelle, le tournage du film commence dans un mois et demi.**

**- Génial ! J'ai toujours libre accès au scénario et au plateau ?**

**- Oui bien sûr. Ensuite le casting est complet aussi, tu as juste à approuver.**

**- Montre-moi. **

**- Tiens, voici la liste.**

Je regardais la liste, Edward était le premier de la liste, suivi de sa petite amie, Jessica Stanley... que je ne connaissais toujours pas. D'autres prénoms suivaient mais je m'en fichais, s'ils avaient été choisis c'est qu'ils étaient bons et que la production et tout avaient confiance en eux.

- **Tu en penses quoi ?**

**- Je suis d'accord. Edward m'avait dit qu'il était sur le projet. Je ne connais pas cette Jessica, je sais qu'elle sort avec Edward mais je ne sais pas qui c'est.**

**- Ils sortent vraiment ensemble ? Ce n'était pas une rumeur alors... Bref, Jessica a fait quelques films, beaucoup sortent cette année, elle n'est pas trop mal et elle correspond au profil de ton personnage.**

**- D'accord. **

**- Bon je vais dire que c'est bon et la machine se met en route. **

**- Merci Rose. **

**- Ensuite, ta tournée de promo a été super ! Le livre a bien été accueilli, ça a même relancé les ventes du premier et celles du deuxième explosent.**

**- C'est génial, je ne pensais pas que j'arriverai à ça. Dès demain je me remets à l'écriture du troisième, j'ai pas mal de brouillons, j'ai la trame de l'histoire, il n'y a plus qu'à le travailler.**

**- D'accord, la maison d'éditions te donne jusqu'en septembre pour leur envoyer un premier manuscrit. Ça ira.**

**- Oui largement. **

**- Parfait. Tu me tiens au courant.**

**- Bien sûr oui. **

**- Très bien. Ensuite je crois bien que c'est tout.**

**- D'accord. Merci Rosalie. **

**- Je te tiens au courant, la semaine prochaine je devrais avoir les chiffres des ventes détaillés et pour le film je m'occupe des papiers, je viendrais peut-être te voir s'il faut signer quelque chose.**

**- Je pense qu'il y en aura, il y a toujours un truc à signer.**

**- C'est vrai. **

**- Bon si on a tout vu je vais filer, j'ai des trucs à faire.**

**- Ok. A très vite on s'appelle ?**

**- Oui. Tu viens manger un soir ?**

**- Quand tu veux.**

**- Je t'appelle alors. **

**- Ça marche.**

**- Allez, à plus merci.**

Je l'embrassais et sortais de l'agence. J'avais besoin de faire des courses, le frigo était vide et je n'étais pas du genre à avoir des employés pour faire tout et n'importe quoi. La seule chose que je m'étais autorisée c'était de prendre une femme de ménage, sinon je faisais toutes les autres tâches, même le jardinage, j'aimais bien ça et Jacob s'occupait encore de tondre la pelouse, le jour où il ne voudra plus je pense que je prendrais quelqu'un, enfin on verra.

Mes courses terminées et rangées chez moi j'allais me reposer un peu. J'étais encore fatiguée et demain je reprenais le travail, il fallait que je m'y mette sérieusement, je sais qu'il y avait beaucoup d'attente sur ce livre, je ne voulais pas décevoir les fans. Pourtant ma sieste fut courte car à peine 1h après m'être endormie on sonna à ma porte.

**- Ho je te réveille ?**

**- Je vais pas te mentir oui. Mais je suis contente de te voir Alice ! Entre ma grosse.**

**- Ho ferme-la. **

**- Tu veux boire un truc ? Un coca ?**

**- Oui je veux bien merci. Alors comment tu vas ?**

**- Je suis épuisée. C'est fatigant de voyager dans le monde ! **

**- Ma pauvre chérie.**

**- Et toi ? Je vais être tata alors ?**

**- Oui ! Tiens regarde j'ai passé ma première échographie. Tu le vois ?**

**- C'est un garçon ?**

**- Non, on ne sait pas encore. Je dis il pour le bébé. C'est la petite tâche là.**

**- Je vois oui. Je suis sûre qu'il sera le plus beau bébé du monde. **

**- Et il aura la marraine la plus top du monde ! **

**- Tu as déjà choisi ? C'est qui ?**

**- Bah toi grosse andouille ça me semble évident ! **

**- Ho merci Alice ! **

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai. Alice et moi étions très proches depuis toujours et la préférence de ma mère pour Alice ne nous éloignait pas du tout au contraire. Après une longue étreinte nous allions sur la terrasse avec nos boissons.

**- Tu veux une fille ou un garçon ?**

**- Une petite poupée. Prie pour que ça soit une fille. Jasper s'en moque alors autant que ce soit ce que je veux moi.**

**- Si c'est un garçon tu l'aimeras moins ?**

**- Non. Je l'aimerais pareil c'est mon enfant. **

**- Oui. Tu sais depuis que tu me l'as annoncé j'y pense moi aussi. **

**- Sérieux ? Et Jacob ? **

**- Je ne lui ai pas dit, on n'a même pas parlé depuis que je suis revenue. On s'est disputés. **

**- Encore ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Il m'a fait une crise de jalousie. Tu es sortie ? Avec qui ? Quand ? Où ? Il veut que j'arrête de voir Edward. **

**- Tu ne vas pas accepter ? Ne fais pas ça ! Edward est trop important pour toi ! **

**- Je sais et pas question que je ne sois plus amie avec Edward. Je l'aime trop.**

**- Vous auriez dû vous mettre ensemble vous deux.**

**- C'est mon ami. **

**- Je sais mais ça serait bien plus simple. J'ai vu qu'il serait soi-disant en couple avec une actrice.**

**- Ouais, Jessica Stanley, je dois la rencontrer la semaine prochaine.**

**- Elle te ressemble.**

**- Qui ? **

**- Jessica.**

**- N'importe quoi ! **

**- Tu rigoles ? La même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux, petite et fine toutes les deux, même quand elle sourit il y a quelque chose qui me fait penser à toi. Toutes les filles qui sont sorties avec Edward te ressemblent.**

**- Arrête tes bêtises Alice. Edward c'est comme mon frère. On a même fait un pacte de sang, amis pour la vie !**

**- C'est vrai ? **

**- Ouais on s'est coupés le creux de la main et tout. On avait 10 ans, il avait vu ça dans un film. **

**- Vous êtes dingues. **

**- Tu sais qu'il va jouer dans l'adaptation de mon livre ? **

**- J'en étais sûre, c'est pour lui que tu as écrit ce personnage.**

**- Je me suis un peu inspirée de lui oui. En tout cas je suis contente que ce soit lui.  
**

**- Et la fille ?**

**- Bah c'est Jessica.**

**- Ha. Ça peut être pas mal.**

**- Oui. **

**- Tu la rencontres pour ça ?**

**- Non, dans le cadre intime, Edward veut que je donne mon avis. Tu la connais ?**

**- Seulement depuis qu'elle est dans les magazines avec le petit Eddy !**

**- Ok.**

**- Je change de sujet mais je suis désolée de ce que maman t'a dit.**

**- J'ai l'habitude, t'en fais pas. Bon sur le coup ça m'a fait mal mais je suis passée au-dessus. **

**- Tu sais que je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle. Je t'aime et je suis fière de toi et de ton succès. Et si tu es heureuse sans être mariée alors c'est très bien du moment que tu es heureuse. Et les enfants ça viendra. Tu as 25 ans faut arrêter ! **

**- Edward a dit la même chose.  
**

**- C'est parce que c'est vrai ! Écoute les voix de la sagesse.**

Je souriais et j'enchaînais sur un autre sujet. Alice était vendeuse dans une grande boutique de mode, quand j'avais des apparitions publiques je m'habillais toujours chez elle, sauf si j'étais vraiment obligée de prendre autre chose. Elle me parlait de son travail et celui de Jasper, son mari qui lui était conservateur au Seattle Art Museum. Le plus grand musée de la ville et le plus populaire.

Les heures passèrent et ma petite sœur devait partir. J'avais passé un bon moment avec elle, on passait toujours un bon moment avec elle de toute façon. Je profitais encore un peu du soleil avant que Jacob n'arrive. Je ne préparais pas le repas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait, s'il mangeait avec moi ou à la caserne.

**- Bella ? **

**- Salut ! **

**- Tu prends le soleil ? **

**- Je profite oui.**

**- Deviens pas toute rouge, je me souviens encore de notre voyage aux Seychelles et aux litres de crèmes qu'on a dû te mettre pour te soulager. **

**- Ha ha ! Non je ne prends plus autant de risques. **

Je me levais et allais l'embrasser, baiser qu'il me rendit. Signe que nous n'étions plus fâchés.

**- Merci pour le petit déjeuner ce matin. Et la rose.**

**- J'ai pas été cool. Ça va ?**

**- Oui. J'ai vu Alice, j'ai eu des nouvelles pour le film de mon livre et j'ai fait les courses. Et toi ?**

**- Comme d'habitude, journée plutôt tranquille. Alors le film ?**

**- Le tournage commence dans un mois et demi et te fâche pas mais ils ont choisi Edward pour le rôle principal. Je n'y suis pour rien.**

**- Je ne suis pas fâché. C'est bien pour lui et ça fera peut-être une bonne pub pour toi.**

**- Oui peut-être. Sinon Alice m'a demandé d'être la marraine de son bébé. Je suis trop contente ! **

**- C'est une bonne nouvelle.**

**- Oui. Tu sais ce bébé me fait réfléchir et je me disais que nous aussi on...**

**- Tu veux un bébé ?**

**- Oui pourquoi pas, ça fait cinq ans Jacob qu'on est ensemble. On a une bonne situation tous les deux.**

**- Je ne me sens pas prêt moi. Je peux quand même y réfléchir et commencer à y penser.**

**- D'accord. Merci chéri. **

**- De rien. Tu as fait le dîner ?**

**- Non, je ne savais pas si tu avais mangé ou pas.**

**- Non, mais c'est très bien. Va te préparer, je t'emmène manger en ville.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui ! Chinois ?**

**- Donne-moi 20 minutes ! **

**- Ok je t'attends. **

Je l'embrassais et me dépêchais de me préparer. J'optais pour une tenue simple, c'était qu'un restaurant chinois. Jacob prit une douche lui aussi et changea de tenue. J'étais contente de sortir avec lui tout s'arrangeait finalement.

**- Je suis prête ! **

**- Moi aussi. On y va. Et ton rendez-vous ce matin vous avez parlé que du film ?**

**- Non, les livres se vendent bien, ça a relancé les ventes du premier aussi. Elle me donne les chiffres la semaine prochaine. **

**- D'accord. Tout va bien alors.**

**- Oui, et pour le film j'aurais un droit de regard sur le scénario et accès au plateau également.**

**- Tu vas pouvoir diriger un peu tout ça alors. En plus si c'est Edward qui fait le rôle tout ira bien.**

**- Oui.**

**- Qui fait la fille ?**

**- La petite amie d'Edward. Jessica Stanley. **

**- Connais pas. **

**- Edward veut que je la rencontre. Il veut mon avis sur elle.**

**- En tans que quoi ? Copine ou actrice ?**

**- Copine. Il veut qu'on dîne ensemble pour que je la connaisse. **

**- Ha. Je ne viendrai pas.**

**- Pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire un effort ?**

**- J'aime pas Edward, j'ai bien compris que tu ne couperais jamais les ponts avec, je l'accepte, ça me fait chier mais c'est comme ça alors m'oblige pas en plus à aller dîner ensemble genre tout va bien on est copains.**

**- Jacob...**

**- Il le ferait lui ? **

**- Je ne sais pas.**

**- On risque de plomber la soirée. Tu veux que ça tourne mal ?**

**- Non.**

**- Alors vas-y et amuse-toi sans moi. Tu sais que ça sera mieux si je ne suis pas là.**

**- J'aimerais vraiment que vous vous entendiez bien. **

**- Et si on se concentrait sur notre soirée à nous là maintenant plutôt ?**

**- Oui. Tu as raison. Je suis contente qu'on sorte. **

**- Moi aussi. Alors on parle plus d'Edward ce soir.**

**- Ok d'accord. Promis. **

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien, nous dînions dans la bonne humeur, il me fit rire en me racontant des interventions bizarres qu'il avait effectuées durant mon absence. De retour à la maison Jacob se fit plus tendre que jamais une fois dans notre chambre.

* * *

**Voilà voilà**

**bon on aime ou on aime pas Jacob ?**

**A la semaine prochaine bye.**

**biz**

**Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir **

**Et voilà que nous sommes déjà dimanche, ça passe vite ! **

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews. Alors on aime pas Jacob...?!**

**Merci à ma bêta pour les fautes corrigé. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, je vous laisse avec Jessica...**

* * *

POV Bella

**- Jacob j'y vais !**

**- Tu rentres à quelle heure ? **

**- Je ne sais pas, entre 23h et minuit.**

**- D'accord. Tu me préviens ? **

**- Oui je t'envoie un message quand je rentre.**

**- Ok. Passe une bonne soirée. **

**- Merci. Je t'aime à tout à l'heure.**

**- Oui, je t'aime.**

Je l'embrassais et sortais de chez moi. J'étais attendue chez Edward pour, enfin, rencontrer sa petite amie, j'avais hâte et je voulais passer une bonne soirée. Je pris donc ma voiture pour me rendre chez mon ami et sonnais à la porte. Ce n'est pas Edward qui m'ouvrit mais Jessica dans une robe ultra moulante et courte, avec des talons de 20 centimètres. Les cheveux tirés, lissés à l'extrême et maquillée comme un pot de peinture. J'avais honte avec mon jean et ma chemise, j'espère qu'Edward n'était pas en costume !

**- Tu dois être Isabella ? Enchantée, je suis Jessica.**

**- Ravie... jolie... Robe ! **

**- Merci ! C'est du Gucci, elle m'a coûté une fortune ! **

Une fortune pour si peu de tissu, ça relève presque du scandale et de l'escroquerie. La soirée allait être... intéressante.

-**Entre, Isabella je t'en prie.**

**- Tu peux m'appeler Bella.**

**- Non je ne préfère pas. On ne se connaît pas encore assez pour s'appeler par nos surnoms, c'est trop familier. Alors je reste Jessica pour toi et tu restes Isabella pour moi ! Ok ?**

**- Si tu veux oui.**

**- Génial ! **

Au secours ! Je connaissais la maison d'Edward par cœur, je l'avais aidé à la choisir, j'étais presque comme chez moi ici. Pourtant Jessica insista pour me faire visiter comme si c'était la première fois, elle s'imposait en maîtresse de maison, elle marquait son territoire. Enfin nous allions dans la cuisine où Edward était aux fourneaux, enfin c'était un grand mot, il mettait les plats du traiteur dans les assiettes.

**- Mon doudou, Isabella est arrivée, je lui ai fait visiter la maison ! **

**- C'était pas la peine, elle la connaît la maison. Ça va ma Bella ?**

**- Super bien. C'était pas trop dur la cuisine ?**

**- J'y suis depuis 6h ce matin !**

**- Menteur.**

**- Jacob n'est pas là ? **

**- Ha ha, tu le savais qu'il ne viendrait pas. **

**- Ouais, il ne veut pas gâcher la soirée. Il n'est pas si con que ça.**

**- Edward s'il te plaît.**

**- Excuse-moi.**

**- Doudou, je vais dans le salon j'ai mal aux pieds et je déteste être dans une cuisine.**

**- On te rejoint.**

**- Ok. Je t'aime mon Eddydounet ! **

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement à lui laver les amygdales. Mais au secours ! Edward sort avec ça ? Mais c'est pas possible, il vaut mieux que ça ! De plus elle me lança un regard du genre « C'est mon mec t'y touche pas ! » avant de quitter la pièce. .

**- Alors ?**

**- Tu es sérieux ? Mais c'est quoi ça ? Edydounet ? Doudou ? Mais Edward c'est une blague ? **

**- Non. Tu ne l'aimes pas ?**

**- Bah c'est pas que je l'aime pas mais... elle est spéciale, j'ai compris que j'avais rien à faire là, que c'était une bombe et que tu étais sa propriété. Je te touche elle m'explose.**

**- Bella arrête. Pas à ce point.**

**- En arrivant elle m'a dit de l'appeler Jessica car Jess c'est trop intime pour elle et je suis Isabella pas Bella.**

**- Elle est méfiante, elle sait que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, peut-être qu'elle a peur.**

**- Je ne rivalise pas avec ça. Pourquoi elle est fringuée comme pour un cocktail genre cérémonie des Oscars !? J'ai honte moi habillée en jean, basket et chemise.**

**- Tu es très belle. Tu m'as vu moi ? Arrête de t'en faire chérie. Elle veut t'impressionner.**

**- Ouais. Bah en tout cas j'ai même pas eu mon bisou.**

**- Viens-là ma petite Bella ! **

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et embrassa ma tête. Jessica me faisait peur dans le sens où elle ne convenait pas à Edward. Jamais il ne serait heureux avec elle si elle se comportait comme ça tout le temps.

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui ? **

**- Elle est bonne au lit j'espère ?**

**- Ho Bella non pas ça... Je t'aime mais je ne te dirai pas ce genre d'info. **

**- Bah j'espère pour toi. **

**- Et Jacob il est bon au lit ?**

**- Tu ne me dis pas alors je ne te dis pas. **

**- Ha tu vois.**

**- Oui. Bon on va manger. Ça mange ce genre de fille ?**

**- Pas beaucoup je dois l'avouer. Tu m'aides ?**

**- Oui. Je prends ça ?**

**- Ouais.**

J'attrapais les entrées et nous allions dans la salle à manger. Jessica qui était dans le salon, affalée sur le canapé genre la journée a été trop dure, demanda l'aide d'Edward pour se lever, elle avait mal aux pieds. Bah mets des chaussures plates ça ira mieux ! Je laissais Edward gérer et m'installais à table.

**- Alors Bella ? Des nouvelles du film ?**

**- On ne t'a pas appelée ?**

**- Non pourquoi ?**

**- La production attendait mon accord concernant le casting. J'ai approuvé le lendemain de mon retour de Paris.**

**- Ho j'adore Paris ! Les boutiques sont géniales ! Et les monuments... Big Ben est très beau à voir ! **

Jessica venait de sortir une bêtise bien plus grosse qu'elle ! C'était de l'humour ou pas ? Je lançais un regard à Edward, il souriait d'un air moqueur, Jessica paraissait sérieuse. Mon Dieu. Elle attendait une réponse de ma part.

**- Heu oui... Big Ben est incroyable. Et les Anglais sont fiers de leur tour Eiffel !**

**- J'ai jamais vu. En tout cas si tu as approuvé le casting ça veut dire que c'est bon pour moi ? J'ai le rôle ! **

**- Oui. C'est étrange mais oui.**

**- Pourquoi étrange Isabella ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je n'en suis pas capable peut-être ?**

**- Jess du calme chérie. Bella veut juste dire que c'est étrange que ni toi ni moi n'ayons été prévenus. Ils doivent faire nos contrats sûrement. **

**- Oui, vous n'allez pas tarder à avoir des nouvelles j'en suis sûre. C'est long par moment non ?**

**- Oui tu as raison. **

Merci Edward ! J'enchaînais en m'adressant à mon ami.

**- Et sinon le tournage devrait commencer dans un mois et demi.**

**- Déjà ? **

**- Le projet est en route depuis longtemps, toi tu as été contacté au dernier moment parce que l'autre est parti. **

**- Oui, moi je suis sur le projet depuis environ 6 mois mon doudou.**

**- Oui. Mais c'est abusé j'ai même pas le scénario. **

**- Tu connais le livre par cœur Edward, on l'a presque écrit ensemble. Bon ok rien à voir avec un scénario mais tu ne pars pas de zéro.**

**- J'appellerais mon agent demain pour savoir. **

**- Tu me diras ?**

**- Oui. Et tu seras sur le plateau ?**

**- Autant que je peux, j'ai quand même du boulot. Il faut qu'en septembre je donne un premier manuscrit. **

**- Tu as le temps ça va. Tu as eu des délais plus courts.**

**- Oui pour le premier ! **

**- Tu tapais sur ton ordi jour et nuit.**

**- Mais ça a payé.**

**- Oui et ça te donne un job ! **

**- Merci Bella, que ferai-je sans toi ?**

J'allais répliquer quand Jessica me coupa.

**- Hum-Hum ! Edward chéri, tu as dit à ton amie comment nous nous sommes rencontrés ?**

**- Heu pas dans les détails ma puce.**

Tout ça est pathétique.

**- Nous étions à un gala de charité et le hasard a fait que nous étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Je suis tout de suite tombée sous son charme, ses yeux m'ont captivée, son sourire en coin m'a fait succomber. Dès qu'il a parlé j'ai su qu'il était l'homme de ma vie. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, de nos carrières, de nos envies, nous avons des tas de points en commun, les mêmes attentes au sein du couple ! Nous avons passé toute la soirée ensemble, rien d'autre ne comptait, il n'y avait que nous, un véritable coup de foudre. Et tu sais la chose la plus drôle dans tout ça ?**

**- Non.**

**- Edward n'a jamais parlé de toi. Il m'a parlé de sa famille mais jamais je n'ai entendu ton prénom dans notre conversation. **

**- Ha. Merci pour cette information. **

**- Je t'en prie. En tout cas nous sommes heureux hein mon Eddydounet ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Je t'aime ! **

**- Moi aussi. **

Ils s'embrassaient et je n'existais plus. Elle lui donnait quoi pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? J'avais fini mon entrée et décidais de les laisser dans leur bulle et débarrassais la table pour apporter les plats. En revenant ils étaient toujours en mode papouilles. Je n'avais plus faim. Je me forçais pourtant et Jessica réattaqua.

**- Tu as de la famille Bella ? **

**- Oui.**

**- Beaucoup ? **

**- Ma mère, ma sœur, mon beau-frère, bientôt un neveu ou une nièce et mon compagnon. **

**- Et un père ?**

**- Mon père est mort quand j'étais jeune.**

**- C'est triste.**

**- Oui. **

**- De quoi ?**

**- Je ne veux pas en parler.**

**- Si ça fait longtemps tu as dépassé ça. **

**- Edward merci pour la soirée mais je crois que je vais rentrer.**

**- Bella non, tu viens à peine d'arriver. **

**- Je crois que ça me suffit. J'ai compris le message Jessica ! **

**- J'espère. **

**- Bella s'il te plaît. Quel message ? **

**- Laisse tomber Edward. Merci.**

**- Mais, Bella, reste...**

Je ne l'écoutais pas et allais prendre mes affaires, Edward me suivit et je pense que Jessica jubilait.

**- Bella c'est ridicule. **

**- Sûrement mais c'est comme ça. On s'appelle si elle t'en donne l'autorisation.**

**- Arrête, elle... Elle n'a pas été cool mais elle n'est pas comme ça normalement. **

**- C'est chouette. J'ai compris que tu étais à elle, mais j'avais pas l'intention de te prendre à elle. Tu veux quand même mon avis ? Tu ne seras pas heureux, tu vas la supporter encore 2 ou 3 mois mais après tu la quitteras.**

**- Je ne pense pas, je veux croire en cette histoire. **

**- J'ai pas envie qu'on se fâche pour ça Edward. On est amis quand même.**

**- Les meilleurs et... j'aime pas Jacob, tu n'aimes pas Jessica alors égalité ? On se verra sans eux autour. Je t'aime toujours.**

**- Moi aussi. Viens-là...**

Je le pris dans mes bras et il embrassa ma tête. Il avait raison, nous étions quittes.

**- Edward ! **

**- J'arrive ! Rentre bien Bella. **

**- Oui, bon j'y vais avant qu'elle me tire dessus. **

**- Tu m'envoies un message ?**

**- Oui. **

Je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de regagner ma voiture et de prendre mon téléphone pour appeler Jacob.

**- Bella ?**

**- Je rentre, je pars de chez Edward.**

**- Déjà ? Ça fait 1h30 que tu es partie ? Ça va ?**

**- Pas trop, sa copine est une cruche et une salope ! **

**- Wow... **

**- Je t'explique en rentrant.**

**- Oui. Heu... je suis pas tout seul à la maison.**

**- Quoi ? Il y a qui ? **

**- Une fille de la caserne, elle vient de débaucher et elle m'a rapporté mon portefeuille, je l'avais oublié là-bas. On allait boire un coup, tu veux que je la vire pour qu'on soit seuls ? **

**- Non, c'est gentil de sa part de te l'avoir ramené. Sers-moi un truc fort s'il te plaît.**

**- A ce point ?**

**- Elle m'a parlé de mon père ?**

**- Je te prépare ça. On t'attend, sois prudente. **

**- Oui. Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi. **

Je raccrochai et prit la route. J'avais perdu mon père quand j'avais 16 ans. Je voulais apprendre à conduire, j'étais très excitée de prendre le volant, mon père m'apprenait et un jour je me suis sentie pousser des ailes et j'ai pris quelques risques, j'allais trop vite et lors d'un virage dangereux la voiture a fait un tonneau. Mon père m'avait avertie, il m'avait demandé de ralentir mais je croyais enfin je pensais gérer.

Après l'accident nous avons été transportés à l'hôpital, pendant le trajet en ambulance il m'avait dit que tout irait bien, qu'il ne m'en voulait pas et qu'il m'aimait de tout son cœur. Arrivés à l'hôpital nous avons été séparés et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu en vie. J'avais tué mon père. Ma mère m'en voulait toujours, Alice m'avait soutenue et pardonnée. Je m'en voulais toujours, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Arrivée devant chez moi j'envoyais un message à Edward, il me répondit aussitôt et s'excusa du comportement de Jessica. Je répondis que tout allait bien avant de rentrer chez moi. J'entendis des rires dans le salon, eux au moins ils s'amusaient. Je découvrais alors une femme aux cheveux coupés jusqu'aux oreilles, mate de peau comme Jacob, elle était fine mais musclée et plus grande que moi.

**- Bonsoir...**

**- Ha ma chérie. Ça va ?**

**- Ouais.**

**- Bella je te présente Leah. Leah voici Bella.**

**- Enchantée.**

**- De même. Je m'excuse de venir à cette heure-ci mais je me suis dit que Jacob aurait besoin de ses papiers on ne sait jamais.**

**- Oui merci. Ça évite aussi une crise à retourner toute la maison pour savoir où ils sont ! **

**- Je ne suis pas comme ça. Tiens ton verre... Je t'ai servi un... Bella doucement ! **

J'avais attrapé le verre et bu le contenu d'une traite sans savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. C'était super fort et j'avais la gorge en feu mais ça faisait du bien là où ça passait !

**- Merci ! **

**- Bah de rien. Un autre ?**

**- S'il te plaît.**

**- Vas-y doucement pour celui-là.**

**- Oui. Alors Leah vous êtes pompier ? On dit comme ça ?**

**- Oui, pompier ou pompière aussi mais j'aime pas trop. **

**- Oui, ça sonne bizarrement. Vous faites ce métier depuis longtemps ?**

**- Hum... 2 ans environ. **

**- Je vous admire ! C'est pas un métier facile, Jacob est bourré de muscles, mais une femme c'est différent.**

**- C'est très physique oui et se faire une place dans ce milieu d'hommes n'est pas simple. Heureusement que je suis tombée sur une bonne équipe. Je suis avec eux depuis une semaine seulement.**

**- Ho oui c'est récent. **

**- Oui. La preuve j'essaye de me faire bien voir en ramenant les papiers d'un collègue, je gagne des points.**

**- Oui...**

**- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai cru comprendre que vous deviez parler. **

**- Ho je ne veux pas vous chasser.**

**- Il est tard, j'ai eu une journée de fou dans les jambes, j'ai mérité une bonne dose de sommeil. Merci Jacob pour le verre.**

**- De rien, merci pour les papiers. **

**- C'est normal. Bella j'ai été ravie. **

**- Moi aussi. Au revoir.**

Jacob raccompagna sa collègue jusqu'à la porte et revint vers moi.

**- Alors ?**

**- Elle croit que Big Ben est à Paris et la tour Eiffel à Londres ! **

**- Sérieux ? **

**- Hélas. Elle déteste l'odeur de la cuisine, elle ne met jamais les pieds dans une cuisine d'ailleurs. Tu as vu comment je suis habillée ?**

**- Décontractée. **

**- Oui, bah elle, elle avait des talons hauts comme ça, une robe dépourvue de tissu et ultra moulante, mais bon c'était Gucci ! Maquillée comme pour un tapis rouge.**

**- Ouais une fille très naturelle quoi !**

**- Tout à fait. Elle n'a pas un neurone d'intelligent. Ensuite elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'Edward était un homme pris et que j'avais pas intérêt à trop traîner sur son territoire.**

**- Elle disait quoi ?**

**- Genre qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de moi. Elle se comportait comme si je ne connaissais pas la maison d'Edward... et attends, elle l'appelle doudou ou Eddydounet ! **

**- C'est une blague ?**

**- Non. Et lui il est comme un abruti à dire amen à tout... pfff ! **

**- C'est bizarre. Pas que je le défende mais ça ressemble pas à son type de fille. **

**- Edward n'a pas de style. Enfin bref.**

**- Et pour ton père ?**

**- Elle m'a demandé si j'avais une famille et pourquoi j'avais pas de père. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler et elle m'a répondu que si ça faisait longtemps j'avais sûrement dépassé tout ça.**

**- Et Edward n'a rien dit ?**

**- Il m'a laissée partir et c'est excusé. **

**- D'accord... Big Ben à Paris... C'est fort ! **

**- Oui. Je vais voir avec Rosalie si elle peut être écartée du film.**

**- C'est vrai qu'elle va jouer la fille !**

**- Le massacre ! **

**- C'est parti pour.**

**- Oui.**

**- Allez. Finis ton verre et on va se coucher. **

**- Oui j'en peux plus. **

Je terminais mon verre pendant qu'il rangeait les alcools sortis et fermait la maison. Je me fis un brin de toilette avant de le rejoindre dans le lit. Je me calais contre lui et m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

**voilà... Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**A le semaine prochaine**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir et MERCI ! **

**merci vraiment à tout pour les commentaires et votre gentillesse.**

**Merci à Sophie pour la correction**

**Je vous laisse avec l'adorable Jacob ! **

**bonne lecture**

* * *

**- Bella ? **

**- Ouais ?**

**- Je sors ce soir.**

**- Ha bon ? **

**- Oui avec le boulot. Ne m'attends pas pour dîner.  
**

**- Très bien. Si tu rentres tard sois discret.**

**- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Je sors rarement alors viens pas critiquer ! Si je fais du bruit bah je ferais du bruit et c'est comme ça ! **

**- Essaye d'éviter et je ne te critique pas. **

**- Ouais c'est ça. Allez à plus.**

**- Bonne journée et bonne soirée. **

**- C'est ça ! **

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Il prenait la mouche pour tout. Bref. Ce matin je travaillais, ça faisait deux semaine que j'étais rentrée de Paris, il fallait que je me remette au boulot. Toute la matinée je me plongeais dans l'avancée de mon roman. Il était 11h quand je m'autorisais une pause, j'avais travaillé 4h, c'était déjà pas mal ! J'avais envie de voir ma sœur, je prenais donc mes affaires et allais à sa boutique, j'avais dans l'idée de déjeuner avec elle.

**- Bella salut ! Comment tu vas ? Je suis contente que tu passes !**

**- Je vais bien et vous deux ?**

**- Moi ça va et lui aussi. **

Elle souriait et caressait son ventre.

**- J'avais pensé déjeuner avec toi. Tu es libre ?**

**- Je devais rejoindre Jasper mais viens avec nous, il va être content de te voir.**

**- Je ne veux pas déranger.**

**- Mais non, viens, ça sera chouette. **

**- Alors ok.**

**- Quoi de neuf sœurette ?**

**- Bof pas grand-chose. J'ai repris l'écriture, le projet du film avance très bien et Jacob reste Jacob.**

**- Tu lui as parlé bébé ?**

**- Oui, mais il n'est pas prêt. **

**- Pff... **

**- Oui, mais il accepte d'y réfléchir et de commencer à y penser, j'ai pas complètement perdu. **

**- Oui. Et Jessica alors ?**

**- Mon Dieu. Attends que je te raconte ! **

Je racontais alors ma soirée et ma rencontre avec l'étrange petite amie d'Edward. Au début de mon récit elle travaillait en mettant en place des vêtements en rayon mais quand j'eus fini elle était assise face à moi abasourdie.

**- Non mais c'est une blague ?**

**- Hélas...**

**- Mais Edward a fumé quoi ?**

**- J'en sais rien, il a l'air raide dingue. Enfin c'est pas mon souci. J'ai quand même essayé de la virer du film mais Rose m'a dit que je n'avais pas ce pouvoir. J'aurais dû attendre avant d'approuver le casting.**

**- Je suis sous le choc, elle n'a pas l'air si conne pourtant.**

**- Ouais. Preuve que tu avais tort ! **

**- Tort de quoi ?**

**- Edward ne sort pas avec des filles qui me ressemblent.**

**- Physiquement oui elles le sont. Intellectuellement c'est dur à faire.  
**

**- Tanya était très différente de moi, grande, blonde avec de gros seins ! **

**- Tanya était une erreur de parcours, il ne l'a jamais aimée, elle était juste... bonne au lit vu la vidéo. Je te parie 50 dollars que tu coucheras au moins deux fois avec Edward un jour ou l'autre.**

**- Pourquoi deux fois ?**

**- La première fois ne voudra rien dire, ça comptera pour du beurre. Mais la deuxième fois tu l'auras voulu.**

**- Et tes prévisions sont prévues pour quand ? **

**- Disons dans les deux ans qui viennent ! **

**- Ok, pari tenu ! Ça n'arrivera pas, j'aime Jacob.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Quoi ? Edward deviendrait mon amant ?**

**- Oui ! **

**- Non ! Jacob me tue si je le trompe et qu'il l'apprend.**

**- Jacob est jaloux à ce point ?**

**- Oui. Et je l'aime et je n'ai aucune envie de le tromper.**

**- Je tiens quand même le pari.**

**- Tu perdras Alice. **

**- Peut-être, on verra. Bon je vais fermer et on rejoint Jasper.**

**- Tu tromperais Jasper ?**

**- Non. Mais ce n'est pas pareil, Jasper me respecte et il a confiance en moi, j'ai moi aussi confiance en lui. Bella, j'aime bien Jacob, il est sympa et tout mais sa jalousie est excessive, il te surveille tout le temps. Et il te parle mal parfois, j'ai envie de le baffer par moment.**

**- C'est sûr qu'il est excessif mais il y a tout le reste, il est très beau, je l'aime, il prend soin de moi, il me fait rire, il m'écoute... Sa jalousie c'est rien.**

**- Tu ne vis pas le même amour que Jasper et moi.**

**- Tout le monde vit l'amour d'une façon différente.**

**- C'est vrai. Excuse-moi si je t'ai blessée.**

**- Non, t'en fais pas. **

Elle m'embrassait et fermait la boutique pour sa coupure déjeuner.

**- Tu crois que tu pourrais me faire entrer sur le plateau de cinéma du film ?**

**- Je pense oui. Pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai toujours voulu voir comment était fait un plateau de cinéma.**

**- Je t'accompagnerai alors, et je peux avoir la complicité d'Edward. Tu aimerais voir les costumes je parie ?**

**- Ho oui ! Ça doit être génial ! Merci Bella !**

**- De rien, ça sera ton cadeau d'anniversaire.**

**- Ha ha ! Jasper est là-bas je le vois.**

Je vis en effet mon beau-frère tranquillement assis sur une terrasse à lire un livre. Alice s'approcha presque en sautillant et l'embrassa.

- **Coucou mon chéri !**

**- Ha ça va mon amour ?**

**- Très bien ! J'ai ramené Bella.**

**- Salut Bella, comment tu vas ?**

**- Très bien et toi ? Tu lis quoi ?**

**- Pas un de tes livres désolé... c'est un livre sur la guerre de sécession.**

**- Hum ouais, pas trop mon univers.**

**- Oui. D'ailleurs tu avances dans ton livre ?**

**- Oui, je m'y remets doucement. D'ailleurs j'aurais peut-être besoin de toi pour quelques dates.**

**- Aucun souci. **

**- Merci. Et toi alors ? Comment tu te prépares à être père ?**

**- Je n'ai aucune angoisse, ce qui m'inquiète c'est Alice par moment, les hormones lui font faire des trucs bizarres !**

**- Comme quoi ?**

**- Elle mange de la salade avec de la mayonnaise.**

**- C'est pas le pire !**

**- Oui, elle a raison c'est pas le pire. Accroche-toi Bella, ta sœur raffole des cornichons avec de la confiture ou du chocolat.**

**- Ho Alice non ? Mais c'est pas bon !**

**- Si, c'est très bon, j'en mangerais toute la journée. Tu devrais essayer.**

**- Non merci. Ho beurk ! **

**- Tu sais pas ce que tu loupes. L'autre nuit à 3h du matin j'ai eu envie d'un kebab avec des frites !**

**- Pauvre Jasper.**

**- Ouais... Mais je l'aime et comme elle aime me le rappeler c'est pas moi qui vais accoucher.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime chéri. Tu sais quoi ? Bella a accepté de me faire entrer sur le plateau du film qu'ils vont faire de son livre. J'ai trop hâte !**

**- Depuis le temps que tu me dis que tu veux y aller. **

Je souriais, connaissant Alice elle avait dû le répéter au moins 20 fois par jour. Jasper était un homme terriblement patient... Je repris ma conversation avec lui.

**- Si tu veux venir Jasper, tu peux toi aussi.**

**- Pourquoi pas. On verra quand ça tombe.**

**- Pas de souci, je peux pas virer les actrices je peux au moins faire venir mes proches.**

**- Tu veux virer qui ?**

**- Je peux lui dire Bella ?**

**- Oui, Alice, vas-y, j'en ai marre de le dire.**

Alice raconta alors ce qu'elle savait de Jessica. Jasper était un homme d'une patience infinie, on pouvait lui parler pendant des heures de choses plus ou moins sensées sans qu'il se désintéresse de l'histoire. J'aimais beaucoup mon beau-frère, non seulement on se sentait écoutée avec lui mais en plus il avait toujours de bons conseils, il savait comment nous parler et nous réconforter. Il aimait profondément Alice, quand il la regardait ses yeux brillaient d'admiration, jamais personne ne m'avait regardée comme ça. J'enviais Alice dans un sens. A la fin de l'histoire il me sourit avec un air moqueur.

**- Tu n'as pas fini d'en voir avec elle sur le film.**

**- Merci Jasper mais c'est pas mon problème, je ne la dirige pas, je surveille juste le scénario. **

**- Bon courage quand même. **

Je souriais et nous changions de sujet. Je passais un bon déjeuner offert par Jasper d'ailleurs. Je raccompagnais ensuite Alice jusqu'à la boutique qu'elle devait rouvrir puis repartis chez moi.

Je me lançais cette fois dans la relecture du scénario pour voir ce qu'il fallait modifier ou non et à 16h on sonna chez moi. Je n'attendais personne et comme j'étais bien partie dans mon boulot je n'allais pas ouvrir. La sonnette retentit encore deux fois avant que mon téléphone sonne à son tour, cette fois c'était Edward.

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu es où ? **

**- Chez moi pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'ouvres pas alors ?**

**- Ha c'est toi ? J'arrive !**

**- Ok.**

Je posais mes affaires et allais lui ouvrir.

**- Désolée, comme je n'attendais personne j'ai pas voulu ouvrir.**

**- Tu as peur de quelque chose ?**

**- Non, je travaillais bien c'est tout mais, pour toi je peux arrêter. Entre.**

**- Merci. Ça va ? Tu bosses sur quoi ?**

**- Le film. Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?**

**- Les deux s'il te plaît. J'ai commencé à bosser moi aussi. C'est super facile, je connais le personnage, je sais ce que tu veux qu'il dégage.**

**- C'est pour ça que je te fais confiance sur ce coup. Tiens sers-toi.**

**- Merci. Tu trouves des trucs à redire ?**

**- Quelques-uns oui. Je te montrerais si tu veux.**

**- Oui. Comment tu vas depuis l'autre soir ?**

**- Je vais bien. Et toi ?**

**- Rien à dire, ça va super. **

**- Tu fais quoi ce soir ?**

**- Rien pourquoi ?**

**- Je suis toute seule, Jacob sort avec ses collègues.**

**- Bière pizza ? **

**- Ça marche ! Comme avant.**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu venais pour un truc en particulier ?**

**- Non, juste pour te voir. Je voulais aussi m'assurer que ça allait. **

**- Oui ne t'en fais pas, on m'a dit des choses bien plus désagréables.**

**- J'aime pas qu'on s'attaque à toi. Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait mal agi, elle est désolée.**

**- Je veux bien le croire.**

**- On passe à autre chose ?**

**- Oui. On va dehors ? **

**- Ouais, Jacob rentre à quelle heure ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas faire de bruit s'il rentrait trop tard et je me suis faite engueuler.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je le critique, qu'il ne sort pas souvent et que s'il veut faire du bruit, il en fera.**

**- Il va faire exprès d'en faire.**

**- Je le vois arriver gros comme une maison. Enfin bon. **

**- La semaine prochaine mes parents viennent, ça te dirait de les voir ?**

**- Ho oui. Venez déjeuner à la maison, Jacob travaillera.**

**- D'accord, je t'appellerais pour dire quand. **

Je souriais et m'installais sur un transat j'avais chaud et Edward comme moi finissions par nous mettre en maillot puis dans la piscine et Edward prit la parole.

**- J'ai envie de me faire tatouer !**

**- Te tatouer où ? Et quoi ?**

**- Je sais pas quoi encore, mais j'aimerais bien ici sur la hanche.**

**- Mais tu veux un gros truc où que ça reste discret ?**

**- Discret. T'en penses quoi ?**

**- Réfléchis bien, je veux pas que tu le regrettes après.**

**- Je sais. Mais c'est encore qu'une idée, je vais pas y aller demain.**

**- Tu me tiens au courant, je t'accompagnerai, juste pour voir si tu as mal.**

**- Sadique. **

**- Tu me connais. La semaine prochaine je vais voir ton film avec Alice. Je t'enverrai mes critiques.**

**- Sois pas trop méchante. J'ai la première demain soir.**

**- Je suis même pas invitée ?**

**- Tu veux venir ? Au moins à l'after.**

**- Non merci, je disais ça pour rire. Jacob ne voudra pas et je suppose que Jessica sera là.**

**- Ho Bella, s'il te plaît ?**

**- Désolée mais promis je viendrais à celle de ton prochain film que tu tournes !**

**- Ha ha ! **

**- Viens je sors, faut que tu me mettes de la crème.**

**- Oui chef.**

J'allais m'allonger après m'être séchée et Edward venait me mettre de la crème tout en me massant, c'était trop bien ! Je fermais les yeux et me laissais faire, je ne protestais même pas quand il défit le haut de mon maillot pour passer ses mains plus facilement. Quand il eut fini son massage je décidais de faire la même chose pour lui et le masser à mon tour.

Le reste de l'après-midi était calme, je jouais aux cartes avec lui puis aux échecs avant d'aller prendre chacun notre tour une douche. Comme convenu nous passions la soirée tous les deux, devant un film avec bière et pizza. Le film terminé il décida de partir, il était tard et il ne voulait pas croiser Jacob. Après lui avoir dit au revoir et rangé la maison je me mis en tenue pour dormir et allais me coucher.

Il était deux heures du matin quand j'ouvris les yeux, Jacob venait de rentrer et me secouait doucement pour me réveiller. Il sentait l'alcool à plein nez, il ne savait probablement pas ce qu'il faisait et demain matin au réveil il ne se souviendrait de rien. Je faisais comme si je dormais encore, mais plus le temps passait plus les gestes étaient brusques.

**- Quoi ? Je dors Jacob laisse-moi !**

**- J'ai envie !**

**- Envie de quoi ?**

**- De faire l'amour.**

**- Oui bah non pas moi et je suis fatiguée. **

**- Bella !**

**- Non Jacob je veux dormir. Tu es ivre en plus ! Bonne nuit.**

Je dégageais ma main tenue par son bras et me réinstallais pour reprendre ma nuit de sommeil. À côté de moi j'entendais Jacob se déshabiller, il avait compris. Sauf que je me trompais, il n'avait pas compris et je ne ferais pas le poids. Il enlevait les draps du lit qui me recouvraient et me plaquait dos au matelas.

**- Jacob arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- J'ai dit que j'avais envie alors tu ne discutes pas !**

**- Je ne veux pas, lâche-moi ! Jacob non ! **

Il avait soulevé ma chemise de nuit, arraché mon boxer et écartait mes jambes, le tout en me maintenant contre le matelas avec force et malgré que je me débattais rien ne changea. D'un geste brusque et douloureux Jacob me pénétra. Je criais ma douleur mais Jacob n'en prenait pas compte, je pleurais parce que même si cet homme partageait ma vie, ce qu'il me faisait là était tout simplement un viol.

Pour me consoler je me disais que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, il était saoul, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, demain il me demanderait pardon ou alors ne s'en rappellerait même pas. Le Jacob que je connaissais n'était pas comme ça.

Quand il eut fini je n'osais pas bouger, lui se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. J'essuyais mes joues humides et rabaissais ma chemise de nuit et attendait son retour. Il arriva un sourire idiot sur le visage et se coucha près de moi.

**- Pousse-toi un peu tu prends toute la place !**

**- Excuse-moi.**

**- Maintenant tu me laisses dormir je suis crevé. **

Je ne disais rien, je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de m'arriver, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui prenait et surtout je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne disais rien. J'attendais patiemment qu'il s'endorme pour enfin me lever et prendre une douche. J'en avais besoin, je devais me laver de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Je mis très longtemps avant de sortir et je ne retournais pas dans la chambre.

J'allais dans le salon avec une envie terrible d'appeler Edward mais si je lui racontais ça il jugerait Jacob et me dirait de le quitter en se fâchant. Alice répondrait la même chose, en fait personne ne comprendrait et tous jugeraient Jacob ou même moi. Alors je décidais de ne rien dire, je garderais le silence et prendrais mon mal en patience pour évacuer ma peine face à cette situation je me mis à pleurer, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, c'est la fatigue qui m'obligea à arrêter.

Le lendemain c'est mon téléphone qui me réveilla, c'était Edward. Je laissais passer l'appel et pris le temps de me réveiller. Il faisait jour, il y avait un grand soleil, il devait être tard dans la matinée Je me levais pour aller dans la cuisine, un mot y était déposé. Jacob me demandait pourquoi j'avais dormi sur le canapé et rajoutais qu'il partait au travail. Je jetais le papier à la poubelle et allais manger un peu. Mon portable sonna encore une fois, je me décidais à répondre.

**- Quoi ? **

**- Wow du calme, c'est Edward.**

**- Désolée je me lève, je suis pas encore tout à fait opérationnelle. **

**- Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- Je sens un truc bizarre dans ta voix. **

**- Je me lève Edward.**

**- Ok. Bon j'ai réfléchi et je veux que tu viennes ce soir à l'avant-première. Alice et Jasper sont aussi invités, j'ai déjà contacté Alice elle est folle de joie. **

**- Edward je t'avais dit non... Jacob ne sera... Non Edward.**

**- S'il te plaît Bella c'est important pour moi que tu sois là. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...**

**- Je... j'aimerais venir mais je ne veux pas que Jacob crise.**

**- Mais on s'en tape de Jacob ! Vis pour toi Bella merde ! Arrête d'être toujours rangée derrière lui pour tout ! Il t'a demandé ton avis lui hier quand il est sorti ? Non j'en suis sûr ! Alors pour une fois fais ce que tu veux.**

**- Tu as raison. Ok je viens. Où et quand ?**

**- Génial ! Viens chez moi, j'y suis encore, je vais demander à ce qu'on te fasse des passes et tout, je t'en donnerais pour Alice aussi. Merci Bella.**

**- De rien. Tu es chez toi jusqu'à quelle heure ?**

**- Je pars dans une heure.**

**- Ok, je me prépare et je te rejoins. Attends-moi.**

**- Toujours ! Allez à toute. **

**- Oui.**

Je raccrochais et montais m'habiller. J'envoyais un texto à Jacob en lui disant mes plans pour ce soir. Il ne le découvrirait que ce soir en sortant de la caserne. Je pris ensuite ma voiture pour rejoindre Edward chez lui. Alice m'appela à midi pour me demander où nous devions nous retrouver et m'annoncer que la maison de couture pour qui elle travaillait lui avait donné l'autorisation d'emprunter n'importe quelles tenues de la collection à venir déjà en stock dans le magasin.

Edward avait raison, après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, j'avais bien le droit de prendre du temps pour moi et de faire pour une fois ce que j'avais envie. De plus c'était important pour Edward que je sois là mais c'était aussi important pour moi d'être là pour lui.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien, très bien même j'arrivais à me détendre, je me laissais faire dans les mains expertes des coiffeuses et maquilleuses. Alice me ramena une sublime robe, elle connaissait mes goûts par cœur.

Prête à entrer sous les feux des projecteurs je souhaitais bonne chance à mon ami, Jessica l'accompagnait mais j'avais décidé que rien n'allait me contrarier ce soir. Alice, Jasper et moi passion le tapis rouge, je répondais à quelques journalistes curieux de savoir pourquoi j'étais ici et j'apportais tout mon soutien à Edward. Dans la salle je n'étais pas près de lui mais je le voyais et il se tournait souvent vers moi, on se parlait par signe.

Le film était pas mal, c'était pas son meilleur mais j'avais beaucoup aimé et à la première occasion venue je me ruais vers lui pour le féliciter. Il me bombarda de questions '' Comment j'étais ? '' '' Tu as aimé ? '' '' Tu crois que ça va marcher ? '' plein de questions comme ça. Je le rassurais sur son travail et nous allions finir la soirée à l'after. Je m'amusais bien, j'oubliais tout.

En rentrant chez moi j'eus quand même peur de ce qui pouvait m'arriver mais je trouvais Jacob endormi dans notre lit. Il me fallut une grosse dose de courage pour me mettre près de lui une fois prête à dormir. Sur mon portable je découvrais alors sa réponse à mon annonce de ce matin. Il m'avait simplement répondu '' Ok à demain ''. J'avais deux théories, soit il savait ce qu'il avait fait et c'était sa façon de s'excuser soit, c'était demain que tout allait se jouer. Le lendemain pourtant il n'eut aucune parole déplacée et tout repartit comme avant.

* * *

**Bon voilà. **

**A mort Jacob c'est ça ?**

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Biz  
**

**Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou.**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à toute pour vos review. Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy également**

**pour celle à qui je n'ai pas pus répondre : Bella ne se rend pas compte de la gravité des acte de Jacob, elle a était manipulé, dressé comme ça par lui. Elle est dans un état psychologique qui lui fait voir les choses de manière différente de nous. Pour elle c'est normal et c'est ça faute a elle ce qui lui arrive.**

**Voilà.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Nous voilà en juillet, le tournage du film avait commencé depuis un peu plus de quinze jours et pour le moment j'étais plutôt contente de ce que je voyais et de ce qu'il se passait. L'équipe était très sympa, je connaissais plus ou moins tout le monde et m'entendais bien avec eux. La fin du tournage était prévue pour fin août, début septembre, je n'avais pas hâte que ça se termine, j'étais bien là.

Edward était toujours très consciencieux concernant son jeu d'acteur. Il voulait prendre en compte ce que je souhaitais, il savait que c'était important pour moi et il faisait tout pour être le mieux possible. Jessica s'en fichait complètement mais je n'avais pas à lui reprocher beaucoup de choses.

Avec Jacob et bien les choses avaient un peu changé. J'avais mis un peu de distance entre lui et moi et je crois qu'il savait pourquoi nous ne faisions plus l'amour. Il ne me disait rien, il comprenait même si nous n'en parlions jamais. Nous nous disputions encore mais jamais il n'avait dépassé les bornes.

Avec Edward tout allait bien, je passais tout mon temps libre avec lui, on s'amusait beaucoup. Bon parfois il fallait supporter Jessica mais je ne faisais pas attention à elle. Ça me faisait du bien de retrouver mon meilleur ami, en plus je savais qu'à la fin du tournage il partirait ailleurs et que nous serions à nouveau séparés pour je ne sais combien de temps.

Concernant l'écriture de mon livre j'avais bien avancé, j'étais largement dans les temps pour envoyer le manuscrit à la maison d'édition en septembre. J'avais plein d'idées, je ne m'arrêtais pas d'écrire, et au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, je faisais lire à Edward pour qu'il me donne son avis et dans l'ensemble nous étions d'accord. Le seul truc c'est que maintenant qu'il incarnait le personnage, il voulait se mettre en valeur en mettant plus d'action, plus de dialogues, plus de présence en gros. Bien sûr je n'envisageais pas de le faire, sinon j'aurais fait un livre où il serait le seul et unique personnage, il avait ri quand je lui avais dit ça.

Alice était venue avec moi sur le plateau, je lui avais fait visiter l'envers du décor et elle avait passé je ne sais combien de temps à discuter avec Angela, la responsable des costumes. Elles s'étaient entendues à merveille si bien qu'Alice venait souvent nous voir mais restait toujours dans le coin costumes et participait à la conception ou retouches des vêtements sur le film. Si ça continue elle allait quitter son job pour s'aventurer dans ce métier. Alice avait toujours aimé la création, beaucoup plus que la vente.

Aujourd'hui j'étais encore sur le plateau mais dans la loge d'Edward, il tournait une scène de sexe et je ne voulais pas assister à ça. Voir mon ami simuler l'acte sexuel et en plus avec sa petite amie dans la vie me faisait un drôle d'effet. Du coup je travaillais dans sa loge un peu en relisant le script ou en notant des idées pour mon livre. Je reçus un message de Jacob disant qu'il rentrerait tard ce soir, je décidais d'en profiter pour rester plus longtemps sur le plateau ce soir.

**- Tu bosses Bella ?**

**- Ha coucou. Vous avez fini ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu as pris ton pied ?**

**- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venue ? Jalouse ?**

**- Non... mais j'ai pas forcément envie de te voir en pleine action avec ta copine même si c'est pour de faux.**

**- Je comprends. Jessica va tourner autre chose, on déjeune tous les deux ?**

**- Tu es libre ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Je devais déjeuner avec Rose mais viens, tu la connais. Je savais pas si tu mangerais avec moi ou pas.**

**- Pas de soucis je viens. Je me vais me changer, tu m'attends là ?**

**- Oui, je vais ranger.**

Il sortit de sa loge et je rangeais mes affaires pour aller à mon déjeuner, j'envoyais un message à Rosalie pour la prévenir. Elle acceptait bien volontiers la présence d'Edward, ce n'était pas un déjeuner d'affaires, mais un rendez-vous entre amies.

**- Tu es prête ma petite tomate ?**

**- T'es chiant ! Oui je suis prête doudou ! **

**- T'as pas le droit de dire ça. Trouve ton propre surnom.**

**- Je vais y réfléchir et tu seras obligé de l'accepter.**

**- Je suis d'accord. Heu on mange où ?**

**- Restaurant gastronomique... McDo.**

**- Ha oui très raffiné en effet. Emmett veut nous accompagner.**

**- Normal, on ne sait jamais.**

J'attrapais son bras et nous sortions du studio tous les deux pour rejoindre Emmett qui nous conduisit jusqu'au fast-food. Rosalie m'attendait à l'entrée, je souriais en la voyant habillée en jean et basket, le plus souvent c'était talon et robe. Je remerciais Emmett et allais rejoindre Rosalie.

**- Salut Rose.**

**- Salut ma chérie. Ça va ?**

**- Oui super. Tu te souviens d'Edward ?**

**- Même si je ne l'avais jamais vu, je sais quand même qui il est. Bonjour Edward.  
**

**- Bonjour Rosalie, ravi de te revoir.**

**- Pareillement. **

**- Edward, excuse-moi mais je dois revenir vous chercher à quelle heure ?**

**- Heu dans une heure... Emmett ?**

Emmett nous avait rejoints mais il n'écoutait pas du tout Edward, il fixait Rosalie et Rosalie en faisait de même. Un ange passa. Je jetais un œil à Edward et lui souriais. Je crois qu'il y avait comme un coup de foudre dans l'air.

**- Hum... Rose ?**

**- Heu oui pardon Bella. Je suis Rosalie Hale, l'agent et l'amie de Bella.**

**- Enchanté, je suis Emmett McCarty. Le garde du corps d'Edward. **

**- Ravie. Peut-être que... Enfin si Edward et Bella veulent bien vous pourriez déjeuner avec nous. Bella ?**

**- Aucun souci ni pour moi, ni pour Edward. **

**- Vous acceptez Emmett ?**

**- Volontiers.**

J'entrais alors avec Edward, Rosalie et Emmett étaient passés devant nous et Emmett avait engagé la conversation. C'était incroyable ce que je venais de voir, comme s'il y avait eu de l'électricité dans l'air, le moment avait été intense, leurs regards s'étaient immédiatement trouvés.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien à McDo c'est que tout le monde était plus ou moins pressé et personne ne faisait attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, Edward passa donc inaperçu. Je nous trouvais un coin tranquille pour manger et je me retrouvais face à Edward, Emmett et Rosalie ne faisaient pas du tout attention à nous.

**- Bella ? Tu as vu ?**

- **Oui... Coup de foudre tu crois ?**

-** Oui. C'était bizarre en tout cas.**

**- Oui, électrisant. **

**- C'est le mot que je cherchais. Tu as vu, on n'existe même pas.**

**- Ils font connaissance. **

**- Oui enfin quand même.**

**- J'espère qu'il est célibataire.**

**- Oui, depuis 1 an je crois.**

**- C'est devenu un ami ? **

**- Pas plus que ça non. Enfin on ne se voit jamais en dehors du boulot. **

**- Peut-être que ça changera avec le temps. Il bosse pour toi depuis quoi ? 6 mois ? **

**- Oui c'est ça et oui ça viendra peut-être avec le temps. En plus j'ai pas quitté L.A depuis qu'il bosse pour moi. Quand on partira pour des périodes plus longues genre promo ou tournage je passerais plus de temps avec. C'est comme ça que je suis devenu ami avec Dean.**

**- Oui c'est vrai. Il a l'air sympa.**

**- Très oui, ça je peux te le confirmer. **

**- Oui. Je change de sujet mais tu finis à quelle heure ce soir ?**

**- Tard dans la nuit, je vais être mort. Pourquoi ?**

**- Je pense rester un peu. Jacob n'est pas là ce soir. J'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée toute seule. **

**- Ho bah reste alors. **

**- Ok. **

**- Et Alice au fait ? Fille ou garçon ?**

**- On ne sait pas encore, elle a rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour savoir. Enfin si le bébé est bien placé. **

**- Oui c'est sûr. Tu me diras ? **

**- Oui bien sûr. Et ton idée de tatouage ?**

**- Je veux toujours mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. J'ai envie que ce soit quelque chose qui signifie vraiment un truc pour moi. Pas juste un dessin qui ne veut rien dire. **

**- Fais-toi tatouer Jessica.**

**- Arrête avec ça. Tu la sors à chaque fois. **

**- Un jour tu auras le déclic, c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas se précipiter. **

**- Oui et toi, ça ne te tente pas ?**

**- Heu non... pas pour le moment, peut-être un jour. En fait je trouve ça beau quand c'est discret mais j'ai peur d'avoir mal. Tu connais mon angoisse pour les piqûres ! **

**- Oui je sais. **

Nous finîmes de manger, Edward termina mes frites, cet homme était un ogre ! Rosalie se tourna enfin vers moi à la fin de notre repas de fortune.

**- Faut que j'aille aux toilettes, tu m'accompagnes ?**

Autrement dit : ''viens, faut que je te parle.''

**- Oui je te suis.**

Je la suivis et comme je l'avais deviné elle n'allait pas aux toilettes mais dehors.

**- Bella c'est qui ce type ? Il est génial ! Beau, intelligent, marrant... Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas rencontré avant ? Mon Dieu je me sens bizarre ! **

**- Bah c'est Emmett, garde du corps, il bosse pour Edward depuis 6 mois et il est célibataire depuis 1 an d'après Edward. Je t'assure qu'on a assisté à un coup de foudre. **

**- Tu crois ? **

**- Oui ! Même Edward le pense. Vous vous êtes vus et boum ! Tu le quittes plus du regard, tu parles avec comme si tu le connaissais depuis 10 ans, tu ne fais pas attention à ce qui t'entoure... Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui va se passer avec lui.**

**- J'en meurs d'envie ! J'aimerais trop l'emmener chez moi et terminer ma journée au lit avec lui ! **

**- Wow ! Là tu vas vite. **

**- Je sais... j'ai jamais ressenti ça, je le connais que depuis 1h...**

**- Tu as son numéro ? **

**- Oui.**

**- Continuez à vous découvrir et sortez en tête-à-tête dans un vrai restaurant ! **

**- Oui je vais faire ça. Merci Bella d'avoir invité Edward, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Emmett sinon.**

**- Ho j'y suis pour rien. On devrait y retourner, ils vont croire qu'on est resté coincées sinon.**

**- Oui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 15 ans et de vivre mon premier flirt !**

**- C'était à 15 ans ?**

**- Oui plus ou moins je ne me souviens plus. **

**- Moi c'était 19 ans.**

**- Jacob ? **

**- Non.  
**

**- Edward ?**

**- Non jamais avec Edward. Non c'était un type de la fac, c'était pas sensationnel. **

**- Les premiers ne sont pas toujours top. Ha ils sont là ! **

Les garçons sortaient tout juste de l'établissement et nous les rejoignions prêtes à partir. Jusqu'à ce qu'on m'interpelle.

**- Bella ?**

**- Jacob ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je viens manger, la caserne n'est pas loin.**

**- Oui c'est vrai.**

**- Et toi ?**

**- Bah pareil nous sommes venues manger aussi. C'est dommage, tu aurais pu te joindre à nous.**

**- Ouais mais je ne suis pas tout seul, je rejoins les gars et Leah. **

**- Ha d'accord. Et ce soir ?**

**- Tu te souviens de Mike ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Il fait son enterrement de vie de garçon.**

**- Ha. Tu vas rentrer tard alors.**

**- Oui. **

**- Félicite-le de ma part. **

**- Je passerais le message.**

**- Bella, on doit y aller.**

**- J'arrive Emmett.**

**- C'est qui cet Emmett ?**

**- C'est le garde du corps d'Edward. Ne panique pas.**

**- Ouais. **

**- Je dois y aller. Je suis contente de t'avoir vu un peu quand même. **

**- Moi aussi. A demain ?**

**- Oui. Passe une bonne soirée, je t'aime.**

**- Merci, je t'aime aussi.**

J'allais l'embrasser, il me serra un peu dans ses bras avant que je m'échappe et que j'aille dans la voiture où m'attendaient Edward, Emmett et Rosalie. Emmett avait proposé avec l'accord d'Edward de la raccompagner, elle avait accepté bien évidemment. Edward semblait faire la tête, je savais pourquoi. C'était à cause de Jacob, c'était toujours la même réaction, dès qu'il le voyait il se renfermait comme s'il était en colère.

**- Tu fais la tête Edward ? **

- **Non, je suis juste contrarié.**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- J'ai vu Jacob... ma journée s'est assombrie.**

**- Ho Edward... j'ai bien vu Jessica les seins à l'air ! Je vais faire des cauchemars moi aussi !**

Il souriait, j'allais me mettre près de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue et calais ma tête sur son épaule. Devant nous Rosalie et Emmett discutaient.

**- Ils sont mignons hein ?**

**- Oui. Ils vont bien ensemble.**

**- Pas comme toi et Jac... aïeeee ! **

**- Arrête s'il te plaît !**

**- C'est pour t'embêter.**

**- Oui mais c'est super chiant, un peu ça va mais maintenant ça suffit, il faut savoir s'arrêter ! **

**- Oui, pardon Bella.**

**- Pour cette fois ça va.**

**- Merci.**

**- La prochaine fois, je ne pardonne plus, je tue ! **

**- Ouh là, ça devient sérieux.**

**- Non mais vraiment, essaye de faire un effort.**

**- Promis.**

La voiture s'arrêta, on était devant chez Rosalie.

**- A très vite Emmett et merci.**

**- De rien. Je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontrée.**

**- Oui moi aussi. Tu m'appelles ?**

**- Je n'y manquerais pas. **

**- J'attendrais. Bella on s'appelle nous aussi.**

**- Oui et j'attendrais devant mon téléphone pour ne pas manquer l'appel. **

**- T'as raison ! **

**- Je te taquine. Bisous ma Rose.**

**- A plus tard. Salut Edward.**

**- Salut Rose. **

Elle nous envoya un baiser et sortit de la voiture pour rejoindre son appartement. Emmett la regarda rentrer dans son immeuble avant de redémarrer la voiture pour que l'on retourne sur le plateau. Edward avait décidé d'embêter Emmett.

**- Alors tu es amoureux Emmett ?**

**- Elle est géniale cette fille ! **

**- Elle est jolie, on ne peut pas le nier.**

**- J'ai jamais eu un coup de cœur comme ça pour une fille, elle n'est pas que belle. Elle est intelligente et drôle. Bella j'ai mes chances ?**

**- Je serai toi je l'appellerais dès ce soir.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Oui ! Elle ne va attendre que ça.**

**- Ok je vais suivre ton conseil. Merci Bella.**

**- Ho bah de rien. **

Je souriais et nous terminions le trajet en silence. En arrivant dans la loge d'Edward nous tombions sur une Jessica furieuse.

**- Non mais tu étais où encore Edward ?**

**- Je suis allé manger avec Emmett, Bella et une amie à elle.**

**- Et moi alors ? Je me suis retrouvée toute seule encore ! **

**- Tu finissais bien plus tard que moi. Ça va.**

**- Tu n'as pas à laisser ta petite amie déjeuner toute seule pour aller avec une autre ! **

**- Je n'aurais pas eu le temps si je t'avais attendu ! **

**- Mais tu piges rien toi ? Tu m'as laissée seule, que tu manges ou pas je m'en fous, je veux juste que tu sois là pour moi ! **

**- Je vais pas crever de faim non plus ! **

**- Et moi je te fais bien des pipes même quand je veux pas ! **

Edward se figea et moi je n'étais plus à ma place.

**- Je vais vous laisser régler ça entre vous. **

**- C'est ça, dégage toi ! **

**- Tu vas lui parler autrement ! C'est un peu grâce à elle si tu es là. **

**- Non, grâce à la production, mon agent et mon talent surtout ! **

**- Si Bella n'avait pas écrit ce livre, jamais il n'y aurait eu le film et tu n'aurais pas bossé !**

**- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ce putain de film, je le fais parce que tu es dedans et que ça peut me rendre encore plus célèbre ! **

**- J'y vais Edward, à plus.**

**- Bella je suis désolé...**

**- Non ça va, elle est contrariée, elle ne le pense peut-être pas. Allez à tout à l'heure.**

**- Tu vas où ? **

**- Voir aux costumes si Alice est là. **

**- D'accord.**

**- Ho hé, je suis là ! **

**- Oui ho, ça va !**

Je les laissais se disputer sans moi, je n'avais pas à assister à ça, déjà que d'imaginer cette pétasse faire une fellation à Edward ça me répugnait. Je regagnais les locaux des costumes, Alice n'était pas là mais je parlais un peu avec Angela. Elle me montra les derniers costumes qu'elle avait faits pour les scènes à tourner. Je donnais mon avis et ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Angela c'est que même si on critiquait son travail ou si on lui faisait quelques remarques, elle les prenait toujours en compte.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien, je discutais avec les scénaristes, avec le réalisateur, avec d'autres acteurs qu'Edward. Alice finit par venir me voir et je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé avec Rosalie et le garde du corps. Alice et Rosalie étaient amies, elles allaient souvent faire du shopping ensemble. Ma sœur était ravie pour Rosalie, elle était tout excitée et contrariée de ne pas avoir assisté à ça.

La soirée je la passais finalement chez moi, je n'avais rien à faire sur le plateau, Edward était occupé et en plus c'était de nouveau l'amour fou entre lui et Jessica. Bref quitte à m'ennuyer autant le faire chez moi dans mon lit. J'avais un peu peur du retour de Jacob, peur qu'il ait trop bu mais quand il se glissa dans le lit, il se contenta de m'embrasser sur le front et de dormir.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**GROS chapitre la semaine prochaine ! Il va se passé des choses ! **

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir  
**

**Et voilà l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction. biz**

**Merci à vous qui me suivez et pour les commentaires.**

**Merci Mlca66 de m'avoir donné un lien à vous faire partager. **

**( h . t . t . p . ) : / jeconnaisunvioleur . tumblr .com **

**(sans les espaces et les parenthèses) **

**Ce sont des témoignages pour sensibilisé les gens, c'est particulièrement prenant.**

**ça montre que quelqu'un que l'on crois banal peut être dangereux, comme Jacob dans ma fic.**

**Voilà**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ce soir c'était dîner entre filles chez Rosalie. Elle nous avait invitées Alice et moi, je pense que nous allions parler de ça toute nouvelle relation avec Emmett. Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils se connaissaient et trois jours qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, ça ne traînait pas, en même temps ils s'attiraient tellement que le contraire m'aurait étonnée.

Rosalie avait fait la cuisine et c'était délicieux, je n'avais jamais autant mangé, j'avais bu aussi. Je n'étais pas ivre loin de là mais j'étais plus joyeuse que d'habitude et mon cerveau n'avait aucun filtre, je disais ce que je voulais et faisais ce que je voulais. Alice ne buvait pas à cause du bébé mais elle était aussi gaie que Rosalie et moi.

**- Bon, Rose, Bella, j'ai un truc à vous annoncer ! Hier je suis allée à mon échographie et... Je connais le sexe de mon bébé. Je vous dis ?**

**- Ho oui, je veux savoir si je serais la marraine d'une fille ou un garçon !**

**- Eh bien ça sera d'un garçon ! **

**- Ho... Comment tu le vis ?**

**- Quoi comment je le vis ? Je suis heureuse, c'est génial !**

**- Mais tu voulais une fille ? Tu voulais que je t'aide à prier pour que tu aies une fille !**

**- Finalement je m'en moque, je suis folle d'amour pour ce bébé et fille ou garçon et bien je m'en moque. **

**- Bah félicitations alors ! Je suis heureuse pour toi ! **

**- Merci Bella. **

**- Oui félicitations ! Comment vous allez l'appeler ?**

**- Avec Jasper on avait pensé à... Charlie. Bella je suis désolée...**

**- Non, non tout va bien... Maman sera contente, elle sera fière de toi et...**

**- On va changer de prénom ! Hors de question que maman se serve de mon fils pour te faire des reproches.**

**- Maman me fera toujours des reproches Alice. Bon on en parle plus tard, on passe une bonne soirée, tu vas avoir un fils c'est génial ! On ne va pas se prendre la tête pour maman.**

**- Tu as raison. Hum Rosalie j'avais une question.**

**- Vas-y. **

**- Emmett c'est un bon coup ?**

Je riais malgré moi, le changement de conversation était brutal et Rosalie rougissait jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, Alice riait elle aussi.

**- Tu as déjà couché avec ? **

**- Le soir où nous sommes sortis ensemble... **

**- Dès le premier soir ! Bella tu entends ça ?**

**- J'ai couché avec Jacob dès le premier soir ! **

**- Mon Dieu Bella c'est pas vrai ? Tu m'as toujours dit le contraire...**

**- Je ne voulais pas l'avouer... Tu sortais à peine avec Jasper à l'époque, je ne voulais pas que tu prennes exemple sur moi. Bon Rose tu n'as pas répondu à Alice...**

**- Emmett est un super coup, le meilleur que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent ! Tu ne le dis pas à Edward, hein Bella ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça lui fasse de savoir que son garde du corps soit un bon coup ou pas... Quoi que... ça le changerait peut-être de Jessica...**

**- Une vraie pétasse celle-là... Elle en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Angela. Et je pense qu'au maquillage et tout c'est pareil. Je connais Edward et je ne le comprends pas.**

**- Il faut que je vienne un jour sur le plateau pour voir ce phénomène. **

**- Viens quand tu veux Rose, Alice vient tous les jours et Emmett sera content de te voir.**

Rosalie me tira la langue pendant qu'Alice souriait. Il était déjà tard, j'avais dit à Jacob que je rentrerais tôt. Alice était fatiguée elle aussi, je remerciais alors Rosalie et ramenais Alice chez elle.

**- Merci Bella, ça va aller ? **

**- Oui t'en fais pas. **

**- Tu ne veux pas dormir à la maison ? **

**- Non, je gère. On se revoit vite ?**

**- Oui tu pars quand ? **

**- Demain soir, je reviens dans une semaine. **

**- Ok, tu me tiens au courant, si tout va bien et tout ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Je t'aime Bella.**

**- Je t'aime Alice. Embrasse Jasper pour moi.**

**- Ok. Tchao !**

Je l'embrassais et pris la route pour chez moi. Je devais partir le lendemain pour New York, il y avait un salon du livre et j'étais invitée à y assister. J'avais bien sûr dit oui, j'en profiterais pour m'accorder quelques jours de tranquillité à faire les boutiques et me détendre avec Rosalie qui devait me rejoindre pour la partie agréable du séjour, une de ses collaboratrices serait avec moi pour la partie boulot.

C'est un peu fatiguée que j'arrivais chez moi. Les lumières étaient encore allumées, Jacob devait m'attendre. J'entrais sans le trouver dans le salon et j'entendis du bruit à l'étage. Je montais donc mes escaliers et m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, déjà entrouverte, quand j'entendis une voix.

**- Bella ne devrait pas tarder.**

**- Tu me chasses de ton lit ? **

**- J'aimerais que tu restes mais si elle te voit...**

**- Pourquoi tu ne la quittes pas ?**

**- Elle n'a pas que des défauts et elle m'apporte une certaine sécurité. **

**- Un jour je voudrais peut-être, être plus que ta maîtresse Jacob.**

**- Est-ce que pour l'instant ça te va ? **

**- Hum... Oui ! **

**- Embrasse-moi...**

Je n'entendis plus rien d'autre que les froissements des draps et des lèvres qui se touchent. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure, je poussais légèrement la porte pour voir dans le miroir qui reflétait ce qu'il y avait dans le lit. C'est-à-dire Jacob, nu, et dans ses bras il y avait Leah, la fille qui bossait avec lui.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, entrer en hurlant ? Non, je n'en étais pas capable. Je pris alors mon téléphone et envoyais un message à Jacob disant que je ne dormais pas ici.

**- C'est sûrement Bella qui m'avertit qu'elle arrive...**

**- Ho non...**

**- Devine quoi ? Elle est trop saoule pour prendre la voiture, elle dort chez sa copine ! **

**- Je peux rester là cette nuit alors ?**

**- Oui et je compte bien profiter de toi ! **

Je fermais les yeux, dégoûtée par ce que j'entendais et par moi-même, j'étais incapable de faire autre chose. Je descendis alors doucement les escaliers et retournais dans ma voiture. Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer où à me mettre en colère, je me sentais juste contrariée. Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal pour qu'il me punisse de cette manière ? Déconcertée, j'appelais Edward, il fallait que je dorme quelque part cette nuit.

**- Ouais ?**

**- Je te dérange ? **

**- Non pas du tout pourquoi ?**

**- Est-ce que je peux venir ? Je suis toute seule chez moi et je sais pas pourquoi, ça me déprime. **

**- Tu veux dormir à la maison ?**

**- Oui s'il te plaît.**

**- Ok, pas de soucis, je suis tout seul.**

**- Merci Edward.**

**- De rien. Je t'attends.**

**- Ok.**

Je raccrochais et pris le chemin de chez mon ami. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ce que j'avais bien pu faire à Jacob. Enfin si je crois savoir. Depuis qu'il était rentré ivre et qu'il avait un peu perdu les idées avec moi nous n'avions pas fait l'amour. Il devait être contrarié je l'avais privé trop longtemps, il était donc normal qu'il me le fasse payer. Il m'aimait encore, sinon il m'aurait quittée pour elle définitivement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte. Je n'avais que lui, qui m'aimerait s'il partait ? Je me fis alors la promesse de le combler dès mon retour de New York.

Arrivée chez Edward je me garais et entrais comme si j'étais chez moi. J'étais soulagée de savoir que Jessica ne serait pas là, au moins c'était un souci en moins dans ma soirée. Je trouvais Edward dans son salon, il travaillait son texte pour de futures prises. Il se leva dès qu'il me vit, sourire aux lèvres et me prit contre lui.

**- Salut ma Bella. Ça va ? **

**- Oui... un peu fatiguée. Et toi ?**

**- Super. Je révisais mon texte.**

**- C'est quoi demain ?**

**- La déclaration d'amour.**

**- Ha... et comment ça se présente ?**

**- Je bloque sur une phrase, j'y arrive pas, ça ne sort pas.**

**- Tu veux que je t'aide ?**

**- Oui je veux bien. Tu veux boire un truc ? **

**- Oui s'il te plaît.**

**- Bière ? **

**- Oui**, **merci. **

**- Je croyais que tu étais partie.**

**- Non, mon avion est demain après-midi. **

**- Tu pars combien de temps ? **

**- Une semaine. Trois jours de boulot, trois jours de repos. **

**- Profite, tu as raison. Je t'aurais bien accompagnée tiens.**

**- Rose vient avec moi. Merci Edward.**

Je pris une gorgée de ma boisson et lisais le texte qu'Edward devait apprendre par cœur pour demain. C'était la scène de la déclaration, ce qui était un tournant important dans mon histoire.

**- Bon, vas-y je t'écoute. **

**- Ok alors... Je ne cesse de penser à toi, tu t'es emparée de mon cœur dès le jour où nos regards se sont croisés, je ne suis bien qu'avec toi, je ne me sens heureux qu'à tes côtés, il suffit que je te regarde dans les yeux pour tout oublier. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi et... Et merde j'y arrive pas ! **

**- Tu es trop stressé Edward, tu n'y es pas du tout. C'est censé être une déclaration pleine de passion et d'amour, un truc à faire pleurer tout le monde. Là tu cours le marathon, on dirait que tu veux t'en débarrasser. Recommence, détends-toi, ça ira mieux, mets-toi à la place du personnage.**

**- Ok... Je ne cesse de penser à toi, tu t'es emparée de mon cœur dès le jour où nos regards se sont croisés, je ne suis bien qu'avec toi, je ne me sens heureux qu'à tes côtés, il suffit que je te regarde dans les yeux pour tout oublier. Je sais que... que... que... Non je ne peux pas Bella. Je bloque !**

**- Tu es là-dessus depuis combien de temps ? **

**- Toute la soirée. **

**- Ok... va prendre une douche, fais une pause. D'ailleurs, je vais prendre une douche moi aussi. Je peux ?**

**- Avec moi ?**

**- Edward...**

**- Oui tu peux. On fait la course ? **

**- Gamin. **

Je souriais et allais avec lui à l'étage, il avait trois salles de bains alors je pouvais me laver en même temps que lui mais sans être dans la même cabine. J'essayais d'être la plus rapide, même si je l'avais traité de gamin, j'aimerais bien être la première à finir cette douche. En sortant, je découvris que j'étais la perdante de la soirée. Il était sorti avant moi. Je le rejoignis dans sa chambre avec ma serviette autour de moi.

**- Tu as un t-shirt à me prêter, je suis partie sans rien prendre.**

**- Bravo ! Tiens, ça va ça ?**

**- Oui merci. **

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum ? **

**- J'ai gagné ! **

Je lui tirais la langue avant d'aller enfiler le t-shirt qu'il m'avait prêté puis je le rejoignis dans le salon pour reprendre la répétition du texte.

**- Vas-y, on reprend ! **

**- Je ne cesse de penser à toi, tu t'es emparée de mon cœur dès le jour où nos regards se sont croisés, je ne suis bien qu'avec toi, je ne me sens heureux qu'à tes côtés, il suffit que je te regarde dans les yeux pour...**

**- Bon, ok. Mets-toi dans le truc. Je ne suis pas Bella, je suis le personnage et toi aussi ! À la limite je m'en tape que tu dises mon texte ou non. Fais-moi une déclaration. Vas-y.**

**- Ok... lève-toi et regarde-moi.**

**- D'accord. Lance-toi.**

Il respira un grand coup avant de planter son regard dans le mien et faire sa déclaration.

**- Je ne cesse de penser à toi, tu t'es emparée de mon cœur dès le jour où nos regards se sont croisés, je ne suis bien qu'avec toi, je ne me sens heureux qu'à tes côtés, il suffit que je te regarde dans les yeux pour tout oublier. Il n'y a pas une seconde sans que je ne pense à toi, mon cœur ne bat que pour toi mon amour. Tout ce qui m'entoure me fait penser à toi, tu m'accompagnes où que je sois, à chaque moment de la journée, je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, je ne veux que toi, pour toujours et à jamais... je t'aime...**

Whaou c'était... Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Edward continua de me regarder mais je ne me dérobais pas. Personne ne m'avait dit des choses comme ça. Pourtant il ne me parlait pas directement à moi, mais au personnage que j'étais censée jouer.

**- Ed...**

**- Je suis fou de toi ! Depuis des années je t'aime...**

**- C'est terminé tu as réussi. **

Ma tête tournait, certainement l'alcool. Edward se rapprocha de moi, il caressa ma joue et son visage s'avança trop près du mien. Pourtant je ne bougeais pas, étrangement j'attendais la suite. Ses lèvres touchèrent alors les miennes timidement, ça avait été presque imperceptible, un frôlement. Mon corps frissonna, comme pour en réclamer plus. Je levais les yeux vers ceux d'Edward, son regard était presque suppliant. Je refermais alors mes yeux en attendant qu'il recommence.

Cette fois ses lèvres pressèrent les miennes avec plus de conviction, il était doux. Je me laissais faire, c'était agréable. Il recommença une nouvelle fois puis se dirigea vers mon cou qu'il embrassa avec autant de délicatesse. Je frissonnais une nouvelle fois et laissais même échapper un soupir de bien-être. Mes mains caressaient alors ses bras pour remonter doucement jusqu'à ses cheveux.

Je tirais un peu sur sa chevelure pour ramener ses lèvres aux miennes. C'est alors que j'embrassais véritablement mon meilleur ami pour la première fois. J'ignore si l'alcool avait quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire mais ce baiser était vraiment exceptionnel. Edward était tendre, son baiser doux, ses lèvres aussi d'ailleurs, je me sentais bien.

Je rompais notre baiser à bout de souffle mais mes lèvres allèrent visiter son cou. Ses mains se déplacèrent jusque sous mes fesses pour les prendre en coupe et me porter. Mes jambes se nouèrent à sa taille, je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois pendant qu'il montait les escaliers pour nous conduire à sa chambre. Pas une seconde je ne voulus que ça s'arrête, j'en voulais plus, je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour, qu'il soit tendre et qu'il me montre qu'il faisait attention à moi.

Arrivés dans sa chambre il me déposa à terre et je lui enlevais son t-shirt pour embrasser son torse désormais nu. J'avais toujours trouvé Edward beau, il prenait soin de lui, son corps était musclé mais pas dans l'excès. Pendant que je caressais sa peau de mes lèvres, il enleva le t-shirt qu'il m'avait prêté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était en caleçon devant moi et j'étais en boxer devant lui.

**- Bella...**

**- Ne dis rien ok ?**

**- D'accord. **

Je le regardais dans les yeux pendant que j'enlevais mon dessous et qu'il en faisait autant. Nous restions nus l'un devant l'autre, toujours nos regards liés et j'hochais la tête pour lui donner l'accord qu'il attendait. Ses yeux descendaient alors doucement sur mon corps, les miens firent pareil et je rougis en voyant son intimité. Jacob avait plus de muscles mais Edward avait bien plus ailleurs.

Il s'avança plus près, ses mains se posèrent alors une nouvelle fois sur moi. Je soupirais et cherchais encore une fois ses lèvres. Nous nous embrassions tout en nous allongeant sur le lit, mes jambes encerclaient sa taille, j'étais prête à le recevoir. Edward le sentit et se positionna à mon entrée avant de me pénétrer.

Je laissais échapper un gémissement, il fallait que je m'habitue à lui et pendant que je le faisais Edward chatouilla mon cou du bout de sa langue. Je bougeais alors mon bassin contre le sien pour l'avertir que j'étais prête et que je voulais plus. Il s'exécuta et entama doucement ses va-et-vient en moi. Mes mains se promenaient sur lui, mon regard accrocha le sien plusieurs fois. Je lui souriais, il me répondait souvent par un baiser.

Je me sentais bien, j'oubliais tout pendant ce moment. Même le fait que c'était Edward, mon ami, qui me faisait tant de bien. Il changea plusieurs fois de position, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête et lui non plus je crois. Nous ne disions rien, seuls nos gémissements remplissaient la pièce. Edward allait de plus en plus vite et je n'allais pas tarder à atteindre l'extase, une boule monstrueuse de plaisir allait exploser dans très peu de temps et Edward me fit succomber quand son pouce vint caresser mon clitoris.

Je criais littéralement son prénom, mon corps se cambra et fut secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, puis ce fut au tour d'Edward de se délivrer. Il s'immobilisa sur moi, je sentis sa semence se répandre entre mes plis alors qu'il gémissait lui aussi mon prénom. Remis de sa jouissance il se retira de moi pour se coucher à mes côtés. Je l'embrassais encore une fois. Ni lui, ni moi, ne prenions le risque de rompre le silence. J'étais épuisée, j'avais besoin de sommeil, je me mis alors contre Edward, ses bras m'entourèrent et sous ses caresses je m'endormis.

Je me réveillais le lendemain un peu perdue. Il me fallut du temps pour réaliser où j'étais et ce que j'avais fait. Le lit était vide, Edward était parti, j'entendais du bruit en bas, il devait préparer le petit déjeuner. Je regardais l'heure 11h. Il allait bientôt partir sur le plateau de tournage. Je restais allongée dans ce grand lit et réfléchissais à ce qu'il s'était passé.

J'avais couché avec mon meilleur ami. Mon compagnon me trompait. J'étais une horrible personne ! Je ne pouvais pas satisfaire Jacob, je l'avais obligé à aller voir ailleurs et maintenant je venais probablement de détruire une amitié longue de 21 ans en ayant fait l'amour avec Edward. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais perdre aucun des deux, or je sais que je devrais faire un choix.

J'entendis des pas venir vers la chambre, je fermais alors les yeux préférant une nouvelle fois fuir face à la réalité. Edward s'assit sur le lit, j'étais couchée sur le ventre, il déplaça mes cheveux pour dégager mon dos et ses lèvres embrassèrent mon épaule puis un peu partout ailleurs, il m'était difficile de ne pas réagir.

**- Bella ? Je ne sais pas si tu dors vraiment ou non, je crois pourtant que tu fais semblant. Tu sais que nous allons devoir parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne regrette rien. Je t'aime Bella, la déclaration hier soir sortait tout droit de mon cœur. Je dois partir pour le tournage, je sais que tu t'en vas toi aussi tout à l'heure. S'il te plaît, appelle-moi, on doit parler. Je t'aime. A très vite ma Bella. **

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre. J'avais envie de lui courir après mais je ne devais pas. J'avais fait une terrible bêtise. Jacob ne me pardonnerait jamais. Je voulais ressouder mon couple, mais cette nuit avec Edward m'avait perturbée. Je me posais un tas de questions. Je décidais alors de réfléchir à tout ça au calme, je prendrais une décision en revenant de New York. J'attendais d'entendre sa voiture partir pour me lever et me préparer à partir. Il fallait que je revienne les idées claires.

Peut-être qu'Alice avait raison. Edward ne sortait qu'avec des filles qui me ressemblaient pour essayer de me faire passer un message ou se rapprocher de son idéal. Cette idée me fit sourire, moi un idéal ? N'importe quoi ! Pourtant il disait m'aimer depuis longtemps. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, j'avais bu, lui aussi un peu, nous répétions quelque chose de romantique... Si Jacob apprenait ça il me tuerait. J'étais dans mes réflexions et mes bagages quand ce dernier arriva en me faisant sursauter et crier de surprise.

**- Bella ?... Désolé je voulais pas te faire peur. Ça va ?**

**- Oui... j'étais ailleurs, je t'ai pas entendu. Tu travailles pas ?**

**- Non, je suis en repos.**

**- Ha. Mon avion est dans 2h je dois y aller. Désolée de ne pas avoir été là hier soir.**

**- Pas grave, je préfère que tu découches que tu prennes pas de risques et te retrouver à l'hôpital. **

**- Tu as fait quoi de ta soirée du coup ?**

**- Ho pas grand-chose, j'ai joué aux jeux vidéo. **

**- Ok. Bon je dois y aller. A dans une semaine et... tu auras le loisir de jouer à autant de jeux vidéo que tu veux pendant mon absence !**

**- Heu oui. A dans une semaine, fais attention à toi.**

**- Oui. Je suis une grande fille.**

**- Tout va bien Bella ? **

**- Oui, je suis juste fatiguée, j'ai mal à la tête et je suis en retard ! Allez à plus !**

**- Tu ne m'embrasses pas avant de partir ?**

Je secouais la tête et l'embrassais du bout des lèvres avant d'attraper mon sac et de sortir de la maison. Des jeux vidéo tu parles ! Quoi que moi je n'étais pas blanche comme neige non plus. Je me dirigeais vers l'aéroport, je n'étais pas trop en retard mais mon vol était déjà annoncé, j'allais enregistrer mes bagages et passais les barrières de sécurités puis attendis que la porte d'embarcation s'ouvre. Mon téléphone se mit alors à sonner, c'était Edward...

**- Allô ?**

**- Bella ? Ho je suis content que tu me répondes j'avais peur que... enfin je... ça va ?**

**- Tu m'appelles pour ça ? Je vais prendre l'avion, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. **

**- Ha... Écoute, je pense pouvoir venir un jour ou deux à New York, on pourrait en profiter pour se parler non ?**

**- Non. Ne viens pas.**

**- Pourquoi ? Bella s'il te plaît...**

**- Je sais qu'il faut qu'on parle, mais pas tout de suite, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre d'avoir fait ça a Jacob alors... laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. J'ai besoin de me retrouver seule tu comprends.**

**- Tu regrettes ?**

**- J'en sais rien Edward, je ne sais pas. Tu es mon ami... Je t'aime mais... Je sais pas si c'était à cause des circonstances, j'ai un peu trop bu hier... Ne m'en veux pas. **

**- Je comprends. Moi je t'aime, je vais quitter Jessica, je ne peux plus faire semblant.**

**- Edward, réfléchis bien, rien ne garantit que j'en fasse autant tu sais... ho tu vas me détester...**

**- Non, je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision, fais ce que ton cœur te dit.**

**- Je dois y aller, il faut que je monte dans l'avion. A dans une semaine Edward...**

**- Tu ne m'appelleras pas avant ?**

**- J'ai besoin de temps.**

**- D'accord. Je le respecte. A dans une semaine ma Bella... Je t'aime.**

**- A très vite Edward.**

Je raccrochais, j'avais envie de pleurer, de me cacher dans un trou et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Pourtant je montais dans cet avion et faisais comme si tout allait bien alors que ma tête était remplie de doute, de questions et d'incertitudes.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**Deux bonnes choses de faites non ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**A la semaine prochaine**

**biz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir**

**J'espère que tout est Ok.  
**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos review, Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas Bella, je sais que vous ne l'aimais pas vraiment pour son comportement et qu'elle est pénible. Mais ça fait partie du processus. **

**S'il vous plaît donnez lui une chance, même si dans se chapitre elle fait une grosse bêtise...**

**Ne m'abandonnez pas... ça va changer très vite ! **

**Merci aussi a SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture et ne jugez pas trop vite.**

* * *

J'étais de retour à Los Angeles depuis déjà deux jours et j'étais encore plus perturbée qu'à mon départ. Je voulais Edward mais quelque chose faisait que ce n'était plus possible, ça devait être Jacob. Mon séjour à New York s'était bien passé, j'avais fait ce qu'on attendait de moi et ensuite je m'étais amusée à dévaliser les boutiques et à passer par tous les spas de la ville avec Rosalie.

Je ne lui avais pas parlé de ce que j'avais vécu avec Edward, je ne devais pas en parler tant que je n'avais pas pris ma décision. Même prise je ne lui avais pas dit. Edward et Jacob devaient être les premiers à savoir. Après de longues journées à marcher dans les rues de New York et surtout les magasins, je m'étais sentie mal.

J'avais été aux urgences de peur d'avoir attrapé quelque chose et je détestais être malade alors autant me débarrasser de ça toute suite. J'avais eu un petit rhume et on m'avait fait une prise de sang, quelle horreur, que je devais montrer à mon médecin à L.A dès mon retour.

J'avais donc pris rendez-vous chez mon médecin, j'avais eu un rendez-vous ce matin. En sortant de ce rendez-vous j'étais complètement pommée. Je savais pourtant ce que je devais faire et je me rendais chez Edward, morte de peur. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, j'avais trop besoin de lui mais je n'étais pas sûre que les choses soient aussi belles dans la vie que dans les livres et les films.

Il était encore tôt, j'avais le double de chez lui et entrais comme si c'était chez moi. J'avais pu lire dans la presse qu'il avait rompu avec Jessica, elle avait fait un scandale d'ailleurs et ça compliquait la fin du tournage du film. Edward m'avait dit qu'il allait la quitter mais le faire alors qu'ils tournaient un film ensemble ne me semblait pas très judicieux. J'ignore combien de temps je restais là à attendre, je m'étais même endormie sur son canapé mais le bruit de la porte d'entrée me réveilla, Edward avait la sale manie de claquer les portes.

Je me levais pour aller à sa rencontre, il devait avoir vu ma voiture devant chez lui. Je soufflais un grand coup avant de le regarder. Il était dans le hall d'entrée, un sourire radieux sur le visage, les yeux brillants de joie. En voyant son air heureux je ressentis à l'inverse une immense tristesse et les larmes prenaient possession de mes joues en coulant à flots.

**- Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

**- Je suis tellement, tellement désolée Edward...**

**- Viens t'asseoir.**

Il me prit dans ses bras pour nous conduire dans le salon, il fallait que j'arrête de pleurer si je voulais qu'il me comprenne. Je respirais plusieurs fois à pleins poumons et choisis de m'asseoir face à lui et non à côté comme il nous avait placés. Son sourire et ses yeux brillants avaient disparu pour laisser place à des sourcils froncés et un air inquiet.

**- Parle-moi Bella.**

**- Je sors de chez le médecin, je me suis sentie mal à New York et j'ai fait une prise de sang que j'ai montré à mon docteur ici.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**- Je suis enceinte Edward.**

**- Enceinte ? Enceinte mais de...**

**- De Jacob. Je suis enceinte de lui. J'en suis à un peu plus de 4 mois de grossesse...**

**- Mais tu es toute plate ! **

**- J'ai fait un truc qui s'appelle le déni de grossesse. J'ai continué à vivre sans rien savoir, à avoir mes règles et tout... sans cette prise de sang je l'aurais appris bien plus tard encore. **

**- Tu portais son enfant pendant qu'on... C'est pas ta faute, oublions. Il le sait ? **

**- Non, pas encore.**

**- Tu le choisis n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Je suis désolée... C'est le père de mon enfant, la vie nous donne une nouvelle chance, je peux sauver mon couple grâce à cet enfant...**

**- N'importe quoi ! Tu ne sauveras rien Bella ! Jacob ne changera pas ! **

**- Je veux y croire...**

**- Et rester malheureuse ? Ça fait cinq ans que je le regarde te détruire lentement. Il te parle mal, il ne te respecte pas, tout va dans son sens, tu dois faire ce qu'il veut tu es complètement soumise Bella ! **

**- Et tu vas me dire que si je viens avec toi ma vie changera, que tu m'aimeras bien plus, qu'on sera heureux et tout le bazar ?**

**- Oui, parce que c'est vrai. Réfléchis, je te connais mieux que personne ! Pareil pour toi. On se complète depuis des années...**

**- Et tu sors avec des filles qui me ressemblent...**

**- Parce que c'est toi que je veux, j'ai essayé de faire comme si je ne ressentais rien mais il n'y a que les filles qui te ressemblent qui m'attirent mais je m'ennuie parce qu'elles ont beau avoir presque ton physique aucune d'elles ne t'arrive à la cheville.**

**- Edward je ne peux pas faire autrement. Ce bébé est là, je ne peux pas le priver d'une famille.**

**- Tu préfères qu'il vive comme toi ? Mort de peur à chaque fois que son père entrera dans une pièce ? Je peux... Pour toi je suis prêt à prendre ce rôle, il ne me ressemblera pas mais c'est un peu de toi alors je l'aimerais autant que si c'était le mien.**

**- Je ne peux pas Edward...**

**- Si tu n'étais pas enceinte, tu m'aurais choisi ? **

**- Oui.**

**- Alors reste sur ton choix.**

**- Non...**

**- Bella. Tu sais que tu ne seras pas heureuse... quand tu feras l'amour tu penseras à notre nuit ensemble...**

**- Arrête s'il te plaît. Je t'aime mais je dois faire ce qu'il y a de bon pour cet enfant, je veux croire que Jacob changera, que tout ira bien.**

**- Ok, mais je ne ferais plus partie de ta vie. **

**- Quoi ? **

**- Ne t'imagine pas que je vais continuer à être le meilleur ami toujours là pour toi. Pas question d'être le parrain de cet enfant et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.**

**- Tu veux... Couper les ponts ? Je ne compterais plus pour toi ? **

**- Tu as compris.**

**- Edward non pas ça, je t'en supplie. Pas ça...**

**- C'est tout ou rien.**

**- Mais j'ai besoin de toi Edward.**

**- Et moi alors ? Tu as pensé à moi ? Je t'aime comme un dingue depuis des années, j'ai essayé d'étouffer ce sentiment ! Chaque jour qui passe est une sorte de souffrance pour moi de voir la femme que j'aime dans les bras d'un autre ! Je n'en peux plus de souffrir comme ça. **

**- Edward je suis désolée.**

**- Mais arrête bon sang ! Tu es désolée oui mais pas autant que moi. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, moi aussi j'ai des besoins, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu m'aimes, que tu m'embrasses, que tu me touches que tu me dises toi aussi que tu m'aimes.**

**- Mais je t'aime Edward ! **

**- Pas suffisamment Isabella ! Pas assez puisque tu vas retourner dans les bras de ce connard de Jacob qui ne se rend même pas compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir ! Je ne veux plus être la roue de secours, j'ai trop donné. Je t'ai eue, tu étais dans mes bras, tu t'es donnée à moi, je t'ai aimée, j'ai touché mon rêve du bout des doigts, je ne pourrais pas oublier. Te voir comme amie n'est plus possible maintenant. Je te le demande une dernière fois Bella. Lui ou moi ? **

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Je voulais vraiment avoir ma famille, je voulais donner une chance à Jacob, je voulais qu'on reparte de zéro. Mais je ne voulais pas perdre Edward, je l'aimais lui aussi. Je pensais à ce bébé, je devais penser à lui, c'était le mien, j'étais responsable de lui. Je m'approchais d'Edward doucement et lui caressais la joue.

**- Edward...**

**- Lui ou moi ? **

**- Je t'aime. Je te jure que je t'aime.**

**- Ne me laisse pas. Je suis à toi Bella.**

**- Embrasse-moi.**

**- Non. Dis-moi que tu me choisis avant. **

**- S'il te plaît...**

Je me hissais alors sur la pointe des pieds pour aller à la rencontre de ses lèvres. D'abord réticent il se laissa pourtant aller et répondit à mon baiser. Nos langues bataillaient, nous voulions tous les deux avoir le dessus pourtant c'était incroyablement bon. Peut-être, sûrement même, que je faisais une erreur, j'aurais mal je le sais. Je ne perdais pas qu'un prétendant, je perdais l'homme qui m'avait toujours accompagnée dans la vie, mon meilleur ami.

**- Je t'aime Edward. Je t'aimerais toujours. Je sais que tu ne reviendras pas sur ce que tu m'as dit. Mais sache que si jamais tu as besoin de moi je serais toujours là...**

**- Reste, Bella, reste, je t'en supplie. Viens avec moi...**

**- Au revoir Edward.**

**- Non...**

Je m'arrachais à ses bras et récupérais mes affaires. Je le regardais une dernière fois avant de partir de chez lui. J'avais affreusement mal à la poitrine, mon cœur se brisait tout doucement pour que la douleur soit plus lente. Je m'engouffrais dans ma voiture et partais. A mi-chemin de chez Edward à chez moi, je m'arrêtais. Il fallait que je pleure. Pendant presque une heure je pleurais seule dans ma voiture sur le bas côté, j'étais pitoyable.

Je réussis quand même à me ressaisir et repris la route. Il n'y avait personne à la maison, tout était éteint et fermé. J'avais faim, soif aussi, je me jetais sur la nourriture comme si ça allait compenser ma peine. Jacob finit par arriver, il était accompagné de Leah et visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à me voir ici.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Bella ? **

**- Tu veux que je sois où ? C'est chez moi ici, je suis la propriétaire de cette maison jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles !**

**- Tu baisses d'un ton Bella ! Tu étais censée être chez Alice ce soir. **

**- J'ai annulé parce qu'il fallait que je te parle... seul.**

**- J'ai invité Leah à dîner. Ça attendra.**

**- Et vous allez jouer aux jeux vidéo après peut-être ?**

**- Mais bon sang Bella qu'est-ce qui te prend !?**

**- Ok, je vais quand même dire ce que j'ai à dire. A New York je suis tombée un peu malade, j'ai fait une prise de sang pour contrôler que tout allait bien et je suis allée chez le médecin ce matin pour lui montrer mes analyses.**

**- Et alors tu as quoi ? Hypocondriaque peut-être ?**

**- Non. Je suis enceinte, de 4 mois et tu es bien évidemment le père de cet enfant. Si ça ne se voit pas encore c'est parce que j'ai fait un déni de grossesse. Voilà bonne soirée à vous, je vais me coucher ! **

**- Bella attends ! Reviens ! **

Je ne l'écoutais pas et montais dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas prévu d'être aussi agressive mais voir la tête de Leah m'avait énervée. J'entendais des chuchotements en bas, j'envoyais un texto à Alice, je n'avais pas annulé mais oublié et pas question de le dire à Jacob. Je promis à ma sœur de l'appeler le plus tôt possible. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et se refermait puis Jacob monta les escaliers.

**- C'est quoi ce cirque Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as vu comment tu m'as parlé ?**

**- Je t'ai dit la vérité. Tiens... ce sont les analyses et ma première échographie.**

**- Je comprends rien à ces machins ! **

**- Ici c'est ton enfant Jacob. Tu vois ? **

**- L'espèce de tâche là ? **

**- Ouais si on veut.**

**- J'y crois pas... Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Je t'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas !**

**- C'est un accident Jacob ! J'étais aussi surprise que toi en l'apprenant ce matin. J'ai continué à prendre ma pilule et à avoir mes règles pendant ses 4 premiers mois. J'en savais rien, c'est pas ma faute !**

**- J'en veux toujours pas Bella ! Enlève-le ! **

**- On ne peut pas. On n'a plus choix. Tu as 5 mois pour te faire à l'idée que tu vas devenir père maintenant. **

**- Non, pas question ! **

**- La vie nous fait un cadeau. Elle nous permet de nous retrouver. Nous nous sommes laissés aller ces derniers mois, nous étions en train de nous perdre et par cet enfant on nous réunit à nouveau.**

**- T'as fumé quoi ? J'en ai rien à faire de ce bébé, je n'en veux pas. **

**- Tu es sous le choc, tu ne réalises pas encore.**

**- Je réalise parfaitement Isabella ! **

**- Non. Tu m'aimes ? **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Oui ou non ?**

**- Bah oui... heu...**

**- Alors fais-toi à l'idée que ce bébé naîtra, je ne me séparerais pas de lui. Si tu tiens à moi un tant soit peu alors tu l'accepteras et tu l'aimeras.**

**- Faut que je prenne l'air...**

**- Jacob ?**

**- Quoi encore ?**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Ouais... je sors à tout à l'heure.**

**- Oui.**

Je soupirais, j'y avais été fort, c'est normal qu'il soit perdu, j'aurais dû lui annoncer plus doucement au lieu d'être brute comme ça ! Je profitais qu'il sorte pour appeler Alice.

**- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir plantée comme ça toi ! **

**- Je suis désolée, honnêtement j'ai oublié. Mais j'ai une grande nouvelle pour me rattraper ! **

**- Ha oui c'est quoi ? **

**- Tu es assise ? **

**- Oui pourquoi ? Parle Bella ! **

**- Je suis enceinte ! **

**- C'est pas vrai ?**

**- Je te jure que si. En fait pour un stupide contrôle sanguin et bien mon médecin m'a annoncé ça ce matin. J'ai fait un déni et j'en suis à 4 mois. **

**- Donc il est pour janvier ?**

**- Oui ! Tu te rends compte nos bébés seront rapprochés ! **

**- Oui, c'est génial. Ho je suis contente pour toi. Et Jacob ?**

**- Et bien c'est un peu un choc pour le moment. Je viens de lui dire. Moi aussi j'étais sonnée quand je l'ai su.**

**- Oui tu m'étonnes. Mais ça va aller ?**

**- Oui. Le médecin m'a dit que mon ventre devrait vite grossir maintenant que je le sais.**

**- J'avais lu un truc sur les dénis et c'est ce qu'ils disaient qu'à partir du moment où tu le sais ton ventre grossit en deux jours je crois.  
**

**- En même temps que 4 mois, je vais pas avoir un ventre énorme.**

**- Non, mais enfin un peu quand même. Demain on fait les boutiques pour t'acheter des fringues ?**

**- Oui ! Avec plaisir... Dire que j'en ai acheté plein à New York pour rien...**

**- Tu les mettras après ! **

**- Oui. **

**- Maman le sait ? **

**- Non pas encore. Tu crois qu'elle va me dire quoi ? Que je fais exprès de copier ma petite sœur ? **

**- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que même si elle te dit quelque chose elle sera contente pour toi.**

**- Oui, on verra bien.**

**- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? **

**- A quel propos ? **

**- Edward et Jessica ? **

**- Heu bah oui. Tu n'étais pas sur le plateau pendant la semaine ? **

**- Non, j'ai pas eu le temps mais Angela m'a dit que Jessica était affreuse avec tout le monde ! Elle est sûre de pouvoir le récupérer.**

**- Peut-être oui, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas vraiment parlé à Edward durant cette semaine.**

**- Ok. Dis pourquoi d'un coup ta voix change quand on parle d'Edward ?**

**- Elle change ? **

**- Oui. Elle est triste.**

**- Non ça va.**

**- Tu me mentirais pas des fois ?**

**- Ok tu as raison... Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, il voulait que je quitte Jacob. Je l'aime et je pense que si je n'avais pas eu ce bébé alors je l'aurais fait. Du coup il ne veut plus jamais me voir, il coupe les ponts. J'ai perdu Edward...**

**- Ho Bella non. Je suis sûre qu'il reviendra... Vous ne vous êtes jamais quittés. Il est juste vexé que tu aies repoussé ses avances.**

**- Je ne sais pas... en tout cas ça me fait terriblement mal mais j'aim****e aussi Jacob, c'est le père de mon bébé il a le droit à une nouvelle chance.**

**- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à ta place. Tu es sûre de ton choix ?**

**- Je ne peux plus reculer et je veux que mon bébé ait un père, une famille.**

**- Je vois. Ça va aller ?**

**- Il va me manquer, je pense que ça ne sera pas simple au début mais je vais me concentrer sur mon bébé.**

**- Tu sais que je suis là pour toi Bella hein ? **

**- Oui merci Alice. **

**- Bon on se voit demain ? **

**- Oui, je passe te chercher à 11h ça va ?**

**- Très bien. A demain, je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime sœurette ! **

J'esquissais un sourire et raccrochais. Jacob n'était pas revenu et je pris une douche. Je caressais mon ventre, je n'étais plus toute seule, il était là maintenant. J'aimerais, j'aimais déjà ce bébé de tout mon cœur. J'avais passé une première échographie ce matin, je l'avais vu et j'avais entendu son cœur battre. Même si j'étais complètement sonnée par l'annonce j'avais été très émue.

Je sortis de ma salle de bain pour m'habiller et redescendis pour ranger la cuisine que j'avais mise en bazar avant que Jacob n'arrive. Je m'installais ensuite devant la télé, il passait Love Actually, j'aimais beaucoup ce film. J'étais complètement dans mon film quand Jacob arriva. Il avait l'air assez détendu, assez calme, plus que lorsqu'il était parti en tout cas.

**- Bella ? **

**- Dans le salon.**

**- Tu regardes quoi ? **

**- Love Actually. Ça va ?**

**- Oui. Tu veux bien qu'on parle ? **

**- Oui.**

J'éteignis la télé et me tournais pour lui faire face sur le canapé.

**- Alors ça va arriver pour de vrai ? Tu es vraiment enceinte ?**

**- Oui. **

**- J'avoue que je suis sous le choc, je ne m'y attendais pas.**

**- Moi non plus.**

**- Je... je ne te promets rien mais je veux bien aller dans ton sens. Reprendre tout à zéro et s'offrir une nouvelle vie. **

**- Ho Jacob merci.**

Je le pris dans mes bras et embrassais son cou. Je sentis ses bras m'entourer la taille, je souriais avec l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon homme.

* * *

**Pitié... Ne me tapez pas sur les doigts...**

**A la semaine prochaine si je n'ai pas perdu tout le monde.**

**biz.**

**Lexi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir.**

**Cette fois il s'agit bien d'un vrai chapitre ^^**

**Merci au personne qui m'on répondue pour ma petite question. Je vis à Londres alors Secret Storie et cette Alexia je ne connait pas, je ne pouvais faire le lien. Vu que c'est aussi mon prénom j'ai légèrement pris ça pour moi mais je rassure : Cette Fiction n'a aucun rapport avec ma vie.  
**

**Merci à tout celle qui m'on laisser des reviews. **

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Et voilà... le tournage du film était terminé, nous étions le 2 septembre, il n'y avait aucun retard sur la production. Ce soir c'était la fête de fin de tournage, tout le monde était là pour fêter le travail des uns et des autres. J'étais accompagnée d'Alice et de Rosalie, Jacob n'avait pas voulu m'accompagner, il n'aimait pas ce genre de soirée.

Entre lui et moi ça allait bien, nous avions accepté le fait que nous serions bientôt parents, je faisais tout pour sauver mon couple, il faisait des efforts lui aussi. Mon ventre était devenu un peu rond, je ne mettais plus mes jeans de tous les jours, j'avais commencé à mettre des vêtements de grossesse que j'avais achetés avec Alice.

En revanche ça faisait deux semaines que je savais pour ma grossesse et ça faisait deux semaines qu'Edward m'ignorait. Il s'était même remis en couple avec Jessica, au grand bonheur de celle-ci. J'avais essayé de lui parler, de renouer un contact mais il se dérobait tout le temps, il m'évitait même. C'est ce qui me faisait le plus mal. Nous avions tant compté l'un pour l'autre.

Pour le moment, je buvais un verre de coca accompagnée de ma sœur, nous faisions bien la paire toutes les deux. Rosalie et Emmett étaient avec nous, ils étaient toujours autant amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils étaient trop mignons. Nous parlions d'un peu de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett interpelle Edward qui était venu prendre un verre.

**- Edward tu auras besoin de moi dans la soirée ?**

**- Heu... non, j'ai ma voiture c'est bon. Tu peux rentrer avec ta chère et tendre.**

**- Merci.**

**- En plus tu es en vacances là ! **

**- Oui, jusqu'à la fin du moi c'est ça ?**

**- Ouais, faut juste que je sois le 1er octobre à Londres.**

A Londres pourquoi ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poser la question.

**- Pourquoi vous allez à Londres ? **

**- Edward tourne un nouveau film là-bas.**

**- Ho d'accord. Tu vas supporter Rose ?**

**- J'irais le rejoindre quand je peux. Et la modernité de notre monde nous a offert le téléphone et internet !**

**- Oui c'est sûr. C'est quel genre de film Edward ?**

**- Je ne peux pas en parler. Bon faut que j'y aille, bonne soirée à tous si on se revoit pas. **

Il partit sans un regard, je soupirais et Alice me frotta le dos dans l'espoir de me consoler. Je lui souriais mais je n'étais pas vraiment réconfortée. Je passais pourtant à autre chose et essayais de passer une bonne soirée, tout le monde se remerciait pour le travail accompli, différents discours furent prononcés et l'on souhaitait au film une bonne réussite.

Je commençais à fatiguer, je m'éclipsais alors après avoir salué Rosalie, Emmett et ma sœur. J'allais récupérer mes affaires et montais dans la voiture. J'allais démarrer mais impossible de le faire, le moteur ne se mettait pas en marche. J'y connaissais absolument rien en voiture. J'essayais encore et encore de démarrer mais rien n'y faisait. J'attrapais mon téléphone pour appeler Jacob.

**- Oui ?**

**- C'est moi, ma voiture refuse de démarrer je sais pas quoi faire ! **

**- Panique pas, ça doit être la batterie. Ça te fait quoi ? **

**- Rien du tout, je tourne la clef dans le vide. Même la radio ne s'allume pas.**

**- C'est la batterie. Tu as des pinces dans ton coffre ?**

**- Des pinces ? Non.**

**- Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un ? Il faudrait brancher ta voiture à une autre pour faire fonctionner la batterie au moins jusqu'à la maison. Je te la changerai demain. **

**- Heu il faut que j'aille voir. **

**- Ok rappelle-moi, s'il faut que je vienne.**

**- Merci Jacob. **

Je raccrochais et retournais dans le restaurant où avait lieu la soirée afin de chercher Emmett.

**- Emmett ?**

**- Tu n'es pas encore partie ?**

**- Ma voiture refuse de démarrer... Jacob dit que c'est la batterie et qu'il faut que je trouve des pinces ou je sais pas quoi ?**

**- Heu oui je vois, mais j'en ai pas moi. Demande à Edward. **

**- Il me fuit comme la peste.**

**- Bon j'y vais.**

**- Merci.**

J'attendis patiemment qu'il revienne, je détestais ce genre de situation, ça me faisait paniquer et stresser. J'étais de plus en plus fatiguée en plus.

**- Il n'en a pas non plus. **

**- Bon je vais rappeler Jacob il va venir. Merci Emmett.**

**- Je vais attendre avec toi qu'il arrive.**

**- D'accord. **

Je sortis avec lui pour rappeler Jacob. Il fallait que ça m'arrive ça encore !

**- Alors ?**

**- Personne n'a ce qu'il faut. Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?**

**- Oui je pars, donne-moi l'adresse.**

Je lui indiquais le lieu où je me trouvais et attendis qu'il arrive, il fallait bien 20 minutes pour le trajet. Je discutais avec Emmett jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive la voiture rouge de Jacob. Il se gara à côté de la mienne avant de sortir nous retrouver.

**- Emmett voici Jacob mon compagnon et Jacob voici Emmett, garde du corps et petit ami de Rosalie. **

**- Enchanté Jacob, besoin d'un coup de main ?**

**- Heu oui merci. Merci d'être resté avec elle aussi.**

**- Pas de soucis. Je vais ouvrir le capot.**

**- Ok. Ça va Bella ?**

**- Je suis fatiguée, j'ai froid et j'en ai marre ! **

**- Prends ma veste.**

**- Merci. **

**- C'est pas long ça, on est bientôt rentré. **

**- J'espère.**

J'enfilais son manteau par-dessus le mien et regardais les garçons faire leur truc pour que ma voiture se décide à démarrer. Pendant que les moteurs reliés par les câbles tournaient Jacob me prit dans ses bras pour me réchauffer. Emmett restait avec nous le temps que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

**- Bonnes vacances Emmett !**

**- Merci Edward, à bientôt. **

**- Oui.**

Edward venait de sortir avec Jessica, elle gloussait comme une dinde en mettant la main aux fesses d'Edward. Pitoyable ! Je me serrais un peu plus contre Jacob et celui-ci décida que nous pouvions repartir. En un tour de clef ma voiture démarra.

**- Merci ! Ça va tenir jusqu'à la maison ?**

**- Oui t'en fais pas, demain je te la change. Pars la première je te suis.**

**- Ok.**

Je lui envoyais un baiser, remerciais Emmett et pris la direction de ma maison, je ne rêvais que de mon lit ! Une fois arrivée Jacob et moi montions nous coucher, j'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand il parla.

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum...**

**- Tu es fâché avec Edward ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Il t'est passé à côté comme si tu n'étais rien pour lui.**

**- Tu devrais être content non ? C'est ce que tu voulais.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- On s'est disputé pour une bêtise c'est tout. **

**- Quelle bêtise ? **

**- J'ai critiqué Jessica, ça ne lui a pas plu et voilà. Maintenant je voudrais dormir j'en peux plus. **

**- Ok, ok. Et pas la peine de m'agresser, je ne fais que te parler.**

**- Je... oui pardon, c'est les nerfs. Bonne nuit chéri.**

**- Bonne nuit.**

Je ne rajoutais rien et laissais le sommeil m'emporter. Dans la nuit je rêvais d'Edward, comme pratiquement toutes les nuits, j'avais peur de dire son prénom dans mon sommeil et de mettre en colère Jacob.

Le matin je me levais, Jacob ne travaillait pas et m'avait préparé le petit déjeuner.

**- Bonjour, le petit-déjeuner est servi.**

**- Merci.**

**- Bien dormi ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu as pas mal bougé pourtant.**

**- Ha bon, je suis désolée. Non pourtant j'ai pas fait de cauchemar. Je t'ai dérangé à ce point ? **

**- Non ça allait.**

**- Et j'ai parlé ? **

**- Non, pas cette fois, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas entendue parler dans ton sommeil. **

**- D'accord.**

**- Tiens tu as du courrier.**

**- Ha merci...**

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- La maison d'édition qui me dit qu'ils ont bien reçu mon manuscrit et qu'il est en cours de correction et de relecture. Et le reste c'est des factures. Tu t'es occupé de ma voiture ? **

**- Pas encore non, j'attendais que tu te lèves.**

**- Ok. **

**- Tu as appelé ta mère pour le...**

**- Bébé ? Non pas encore, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle va me dire.**

**- Si tu attends trop longtemps elle va te le reprocher aussi. Fais-le aujourd'hui, tu en seras débarrassée.**

**- Oui. Et toi tu as appelé tes sœurs et ton père ? **

**- Non. Je vais le faire aussi. **

**- D'accord, je mange et j'appelle ma mère.**

**- Bella ? **

**- Hum ? **

**- Avec Edward c'est fini, fini où juste une petite dispute ? **

**- C'est fini pour lui. Il ne veut plus me parler, je n'existe plus pour lui. **

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit.**

**- Je trouve que c'est idiot comme dispute.**

**- Parce qu'il y a des disputes intelligentes ? Écoute c'est comme ça, il ne veut plus me voir c'est comme ça. Moi je suis malheureuse mais il s'en fiche. Mais toi tu es content ? Comme ça tu ne crains rien.**

**- Je vais pas te cacher que je ne suis pas fou de tristesse que tu ne le voies plus ! **

**- C'est n'importe quoi... bref de toute façon c'est comme ça.**

**- Ouais, bon je vais m'occuper de ta voiture.**

**- D'accord à tout à l'heure.**

**- Oui.**

Il prit ses clefs et sortit de la maison. Je me retrouvais seule devant mon petit-déjeuner et pris tout mon temps pour manger. Je voulais retarder le moment d'appeler ma mère. Je pris aussi mon temps pour ranger et me préparer. Alors que je n'avais plus rien à faire je me voyais contrainte d'appeler.

**- Allô ? **

**- Maman ? C'est Bella.**

**- Ha Bella. Tu t'es souvenue que tu avais une mère ?**

**- Tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui et toi ?**

**- Oui ça va. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.**

**- Tu te maries ? **

**- Non. Mais je suis enceinte.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Oui, ça fait 4 mois et demi. **

**- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?**

**- Parce que je l'ai appris il y a peu de temps. J'ai fait un déni de grossesse.**

**- Comment tu l'as su ?**

**- Par hasard je suis tombée malade, rien de grave, mais j'ai fait une prise de sang pour un contrôle et voilà. En deux jours mon ventre a pris du volume et voilà. **

**- C'est prévu pour quand ?**

**- Mi-janvier si tout va bien. **

**- Tu vas être rapprochée d'Alice.**

**- Oui.**

**- C'est bien. Je suis heureuse pour toi chérie.**

**- C'est vrai ? **

**- Bien sûr. Tu avances dans la vie Bella, tu prends des responsabilités. Je suis fière de toi.**

**- Merci maman.**

**- De rien. Et Jacob il en dit quoi ?**

**- Nous avons été sous le choc en apprenant mais il commence à accepter je crois.**

**- Vous en aviez parlé ?**

**- Oui, je lui avais dit que j'en voulais un mais il ne se sentait pas prêt, c'est pour ça qu'il a plus de mal à se faire à l'idée.**

**- Oui, ça va venir.**

**- Alice m'a dit que pour Jasper c'était pareil, même s'ils l'avaient souhaité ce bébé. Mais tant qu'il ne l'avait pas senti bouger ou voir le ventre d'Alice grossir il n'était pas trop impliqué.**

**- Oui, elle me l'avait dit, tu as raison. **

**- Je pense que tout ira bien maintenant. Avec Jacob on s'était un peu éloigné mais je crois que ce bébé nous rapproche. **

**- Tout ira bien ma Bella. Et ton travail ?**

**- Bien. J'ai envoyé le manuscrit de mon prochain roman à la maison d'édition pour la correction et la relecture. Le film qu'il tournait de mon premier livre s'est terminé il y a deux jours, hier soir c'était la fête de fin de tournage. Tout s'est bien passé. **

**- J'ai vu que tu étais à New York aussi.**

**- Oui, il y avait un salon du livre, c'était il y a deux semaines. C'était bien. Et toi ? **

**- Ho pas grand-chose, la routine. Ha si j'ai déjeuné avec les parents d'Edward il y a quelques jours. Il va bien ?**

**- Pourquoi ? Ils t'ont dit un truc ?**

**- Ils s'inquiètent pour lui. Il sort avec une fille qui ne lui correspond pas du tout visiblement.**

**- Je confirme ! **

**- Il ne pense qu'à s'amuser, il se serait mis à fumer des choses pas très légales...**

**- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas au courant. Pour être honnête je me suis disputée avec lui.**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- C'est compliqué mais on ne se parle plus. Il m'a effacée de sa vie. Il m'évite, ne me parle plus, il m'ignore, enfin voilà.**

**- Ho ça passera.**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

**- Vous vous connaissez depuis des années, une amitié ne s'oublie pas comme ça. **

**- Ça fait depuis deux semaines déjà.**

**- Je suis sûre que ça s'arrangera.**

**- Oui j'espère... ha attends deux secondes s'il te plaît.**

Jacob venait de rentrer et attendait pour me parler, s'il n'avait pas eu cet air agacé je l'aurais fait patienter.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Elles sont où tes clefs de voiture ?**

**- Sur le buffet là-bas. Ça a été ?**

**- Faut la mettre maintenant, ça coûte cher ce bordel.**

**- Je te rembourserais si tu y tiens tant.**

**- Ouais on verra. C'est qui au téléphone ?**

**- Ma mère. **

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Tu m'agaces ! Oui c'est vrai ! **

**- Hum...**

Je secouais la tête avant de reprendre la conversation téléphonique avec ma mère toujours sous les yeux de Jacob.

**- Pardon maman, j'ai un problème avec ma voiture et Jacob avait besoin de mes clefs. **

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- La batterie qui est morte je crois. Hier je ne pouvais plus démarrer. J'y connais rien à ces trucs-là.**

**- Tu tiens ça de ta mère.**

**- Oui.**

**- Heureusement que Jacob y connaît quelque chose. J'aurais appelé une dépanneuse sinon mais il faut bien qu'il me serve à quelque chose.**

**- Ho le pauvre.**

**- Oui, oui, il n'est pas à plaindre non plus. Il est devant moi là, à attendre d'être sûr que tu sois bien ma mère et pas un homme.**

**- Toujours jaloux ?**

**- Oui.**

**- C'est pénible ça. **

**- Oui mais c'est comme ça. Bon maman je vais te laisser.**

**- D'accord. Bonne journée ma chérie.**

**- Merci.**

**- Je te rappelle pour prendre des nouvelles.**

**- D'accord. A bientôt alors.**

**- Oui. **

Je raccrochais totalement abasourdis. Jacob qui était toujours devant moi m'interrogea du regard

**- Ma mère est fière de moi, elle est heureuse pour nous et ne m'a dit aucune méchanceté. C'est la première conversation que j'ai avec elle depuis quasiment dix ans sans qu'elle me lance des piques ! **

**- A cause de ta grossesse ?**

**- Oui je crois. Elle me rappelle pour prendre des nouvelles. C'est génial que notre bébé et celui d'Alice soient rapprochés. Elle m'a parlé de mon livre, elle n'a rien dit sur le film, elle me raconte sa vie... j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir eu ma mère au téléphone mais quelqu'un d'autre.**

**-C'est plutôt bien. Non ?**

**- Oui. Mais c'est étrange.**

**- Oui. Bon, ta batterie. **

**- Tu veux que je te rembourse ? Combien...**

**- 200. **

**- T'es chiant à être radin comme ça. On vit ensemble, t'as rien à payer ici tout est à moi et à mon nom, tu ne veux pas qu'on ait de compte en commun. On pourrait partager.**

**- Ouais bah c'est ta voiture qui n'a plus de batterie. **

**- Tu veux que je te paye la main d'œuvres aussi ? Comment tu vas faire avec le bébé ? Je vais tout assumer ? **

**- C'est le tien donc oui.  
**

**- Et c'est pas le tien peut-être ? **

**- Tu as une preuve ?**

**- Sale con ! **

Jamais, ô grand jamais je n'aurais dû dire ça. Sans que je voie la chose venir, Jacob me gifla assez violemment, ma tête tourna sur le coup, ma joue chauffait et j'avais mal. Je l'avais cherché.

**- Jamais plus tu ne m'insultes Bella ! **

**- Je suis désolée. **

**- Ne recommence plus. **

**- Oui pardon. **

**- Je vais changer ta putain de batterie. Estime-toi heureuse que je le fasse.**

Il sortit de la pièce sans que je puisse dire un mot. Il fallait que je me rattrape. J'avais été trop loin, du coup ce soir je lui cuisinerais son plat favori. Je lui fis aussi son chèque pour le rembourser de la batterie. Je passais mon après-midi à cuisiner alors que Jacob restait à bricoler je ne sais quoi dans le garage.

J'avais mis la télé pour mettre un peu d'ambiance et pendant que je faisais cuire ma viande une émission sur les peoples où Edward et Jessica faisaient la une. Ils étaient sortis en boîte et des photos avaient été prises, je n'avais jamais vu Edward comme ça. Il paraissait complètement ivre, il embrassait Jessica à pleine bouche, il la pelotait sans aucune gène. Je comprenais ce que ma mère voulait dire quand elle m'avait dit que les parents d'Edward lui avaient dit qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. En temps normal je lui aurais parlé mais là impossible alors tant pis, il se débrouillait.

Ma soirée se passa bien. Jacob accueillit mon plat avec plaisir et rien ne fût jeté. Je m'excusais de lui avoir mal parlé, il passait l'éponge mais ne s'excusa pas de m'avoir giflée, j'aurais apprécié pourtant. Nous n'en reparlions plus, c'était oublié et c'est calmement que nous terminions notre soirée.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce soir**

**La prise de conscience de Bella c'est pour très bientôt. **

**biz**

**A la semaine prochain.**

**Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir  
**

**Voici l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à vous de me laisser des review et de ma lire, même si ça en agace beaucoup.**

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour les fautes. biz**

**Juste pour celle qui s'en prenne à Bella, je répète encore, ce qu'il en ai de sa situation. Merci à Grâce aime Isabella et Choupiechou pour les infos et l'explication...**

**Elle pense que jacob l'aime et inconsciemment elle pense qu'elle aussi alors que non les femme battue sont comme ça. Elles pensent que tout ce qu'elle font sont mal.**

**Bella a assez d'argent et jacob non, elle n'est jamais la et jacob en profite il a mauvais fond c'est un problème psychologique il se sent inférieur à elle et le fait qu'il pense que elle est amoureuse d'Edward le rend encore plus furieux.**

**Ce n'est pas que je essaye de justifier ce qu'il fait mais essayer de comprendre le fait qu'il puisse la dominer c'est jouissant pour lui. Oui Bella est soumise a Jacob mai cela ne**

**fait pas d'elle une conne !**

**Lisez d'autre fic ou Bella est battue, vous verrez. En voici deux :**

**Se battre pour ne plus être battue de Liisa's**

**Et**

**Fait moi confiance de Vavaamoi**

**Je suis sûr qu'il y en a d'autre.**

**Maintenant bonne lecture et je promet que la semaine prochaine et le dernier chapitre ou Jacob sera là Bella changera de vie ensuite. **

* * *

Aujourd'hui j'avais rendez-vous pour mon échographie du 6ème mois. J'avais hâte de voir mon bébé, je voulais connaître son sexe aussi, je priais pour qu'il soit bien placé. Nous étions fin octobre, Alice avait accouché il y a deux jours d'un petit garçon appelé Nathan, il était beau comme tout. Alice et Jasper n'avaient pas retenu le prénom de mon père, dans un sens je leur en étais reconnaissante, de l'autre je me sentais coupable qu'ils doivent s'adapter à moi. Alice allait très bien, l'accouchement s'était très bien passé, tout avait été rapide. Jasper et elle étaient fous de joie. Et dire que dans trois mois ce serait mon tour.

J'étais déjà folle de mon bébé, je lui parlais tout le temps et depuis quelques temps déjà je le sentais bouger, il me donnait quelques petits coups comme pour me répondre quand je lui parlais. J'avais déjà acheté deux trois choses pour lui, mais j'attendais de savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon avant d'acheter les choses principales

Jacob devait m'aider à faire la chambre d'enfant, mais là aussi j'attendais de savoir le sexe pour choisir les couleurs et acheter la chambre. J'espère que Jacob y mettrait du sien parce que même si mon ventre était bien rond il ne faisait toujours pas attention au bébé. Il ne voulait même pas essayer de sentir le bébé bouger en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

Avec Edward toujours rien. Nous n'étions définitivement plus amis et je le voyais prendre une mauvaise route à travers les journées. Il sortait tous les soirs pour se mettre dans des états minables, en ce moment il était à Londres pour tourner un film et il écumait tous les pubs de la ville. Emmett faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour essayer de le freiner mais il n'avait pas une très grande autorité sur lui. Emmett sortait toujours avec Rosalie, c'était le bonheur pour eux. Tout allait vite mais ça paraissait tellement normal.

Pour l'heure je me rendais à la caserne, j'espérais que Jacob soit libre pour venir avec moi voir l'obstétricien et surtout le bébé. Je crois que c'était un moment que nous devions vivre tous les deux, c'était une rencontre entre nous et notre bébé. En arrivant je tombais sur Leah, la voir me donnait des frissons, je n'oubliais pas que je l'avais surprise avec Jacob dans notre lit.

**- Ho Bella. Ça va ? **

**- Oui merci. Et toi ? **

**- Très bien. Tu cherches Jacob ?**

**- Oui. Tu sais où il est ?**

**- Oui, je vais l'appeler. **

**- Merci. **

Elle sortit de mon champ de vision pour aller chercher Jacob. Cinq minutes environ après qu'elle soit partie elle réapparut avec Jacob qui la suivait.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

**- J'ai rendez-vous chez l'obstétricien pour une échographie. **

**- Ouais ok. **

**- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir, ça serait bien.**

**- Tu vois pas que je suis au boulot ?**

**- Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps et c'est pour ton bébé.**

**- Tu fais peut-être un métier où tu t'arrêtes quand tu veux mais pas moi. J'ai des horaires. **

**- J'aurais essayé. **

**- Oui. A ce soir. **

**- Oui. Au revoir Leah.**

**- Au revoir Bella. **

Je soupirais et repartais vers ma voiture. Heureusement que mon bébé me donnait un coup, comme pour me dire '' T'en fais pas maman '' je souriais et me rendais à mon rendez-vous. Je n'attendais pas longtemps avant que ce soit mon tour.

**- Bonjour Isabella. **

**- Bonjour docteur. **

**- Vous allez bien ?**

**- Oui ça va. J'ai hâte de le ou la voir.**

**- J'espère qu'il sera bien placé pour voir le sexe. Sinon pas de soucis ? **

**- Non tout va bien, je ne suis pas malade, je n'ai mal nulle part. **

**- Pas de douleur ou de lourdeur dans les jambes, le dos va bien, vos seins ne vous font pas mal ? **

**- Non, ils ont juste pris du volume mais sinon rien. **

**- Bon nous allons voir ce petit bébé et s'intéresser à lui.**

**- Je n'attends que ça. **

**- Installez-vous sur la table j'arrive.**

Je fis ce qu'il demandait et caressai mon ventre pendant que j'attendais que le médecin arrive.

**- Le papa n'est pas venu ? **

**- Non il travaille, il ne pouvait pas se libérer. **

**- Je peux vous demander ce qu'il fait comme métier ? **

**- Il est pompier. **

**- Métier pas facile mais honorable. **

**- Oui et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours facile. **

**- Comment il prend l'arrivée de ce bébé ? **

**- Je ne sais pas trop. Il a eu du mal à se faire à l'idée et il ne s'y intéresse pas trop encore. Il a du mal à visualiser je pense.**

**- Vous en parlez ensemble ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Faite-le participer autant que possible. Vous sentez votre corps changer mais lui non, il le constate c'est tout. **

**- Je sais et j'essaye de le faire. **

**- Bien... Et voilà le bébé. Vous le voyez ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Je vais prendre ses mesures, mais il va falloir qu'il nous montre autre chose que ses petites fesses...**

**- Oui. S'il te plaît bébé, change de côté...**

**- Les mesures sont bonnes, il est parfaitement dans les normes. **

**- C'est une bonne nouvelle.**

**- Oui. Mais il ne veut toujours pas se montrer de face.**

**- Ho j'attendais ça avec impatience...**

**- Je vais regarder son cœur, on lui laisse un peu de temps. **

**- Oui. Allez chéri, fais plaisir à maman s'il te plaît.**

Le docteur sourit et me fit entendre les battements rapides mais réguliers de mon bébé. Je ne me lassais pas de ce son. Je regrettais vraiment que Jacob ne soit pas là, j'aurais dû faire attention à la date et à l'heure que j'avais choisie, j'aurais dû penser au travail de Jacob. Je ne ferai pas la même bêtise pour la prochaine échographie.

**- Bon et bien il n'est pas décidé à nous montrer. **

**- Dommage. **

**- Oui. Je vous tire des clichés pour le papa.**

**- Merci.**

**- Je vous laisse vous rhabiller. **

Il me laissa me remettre debout et m'arranger puis je le rejoignis à son bureau.

**- Bien, donc tout va bien pour vous et pour le bébé. Je pense qu'on peut se donner une idée pour l'accouchement. **

**- Une date ?**

**- Oui, vu sa taille et son développement, plus le stade de grossesse dans lequel vous êtes, je tablerai pour le 20 janvier. S'il continue à évoluer comme ça. **

**- D'accord. **

**- Quant à nous on va reprendre un rendez-vous. Ça sera en décembre, hum... le 15 ça vous irait ? **

**- C'est quel jour ? **

**- Un samedi. **

**- Parfait, Jacob, mon compagnon a toujours ses samedis. **

**- D'accord. On dit 16h15 ?**

**- Parfait.**

**- Je vous marque tout ça et voici un peu de paperasse aussi. **

**- Merci beaucoup. **

Je souriais et récupérais les documents qu'il me donnait. Après avoir fait le tour de mes questions le rendez-vous se termina. Je saluais mon médecin et me rendais à l'hôpital pour voir Alice, elle ne sortait que demain. Devant sa chambre je frappais et attendais qu'elle m'autorise à entrer.

**- Oui, entrez ! **

**- Salut Alice.  
**

**- Ho Bella ! Je pensais à toi justement. **

**- Ha oui ? **

**- Oui, tu avais rendez-vous aujourd'hui non ?**

**- Oui j'en sors. Mais toi d'abord ça va ? Et toi mon chéri ? Tu es réveillé, tu dis bonjour à marraine ? Je peux le prendre ?**

**- Oui vas-y, il vient de manger donc tout va bien. **

**- Et toi ?**

**- Moi ça va très bien, je pète la forme ! **

**- Pas de baby blues ? **

**- Pas pour le moment, on verra à la maison. Mais là ça va, en plus il est trop mignon.**

**- Oui il est beau. **

**- Et toi ? Raconte, raconte ! **

**- Alors moi tout va bien, il grandit comme il faut, il est dans les normes.**

**- Il ? Alors c'est un garçon ? **

**- Non.**

**- Une fille alors ! De toute façon il n'y a plus le choix. **

**- Je ne sais le sexe, il était mal placé, j'ai juste eu une vue merveilleuse sur ses fesses ! Et c'est maintenant qu'il se réveille. **

**- Il est jaloux que tu en pouponnes un autre. C'est dommage.**

**- Oui j'aurais voulu savoir pour commencer à acheter les trucs pour la chambre ou même les vêtements. Ça m'embête mais bon, c'est pas pour autant que je ne l'aime pas. **

**- Oui. Pour la chambre tu peux faire une chambre neutre. Tu voulais faire rose ou bleu ? **

**- Non, mais mettre des petites touches féminines ou masculines. Mais oui ça ne m'empêche pas de commencer oui. De toute façon il faudra bien, je ne vais pas l'accueillir sans rien avoir préparé.**

**- Oui. Jacob y met du sien ? **

**- Faut que je lui en parle. Sinon j'accoucherai autour du 20 janvier c'est la date officielle mais bon on verra. **

**- Oui c'est plus ou moins exact comme date. Regarde, j'aurais dû accoucher aujourd'hui moi.**

**- C'était la date ?**

**- Oui ! **

**- Tu vois. **

**- Oui mais ça te donne une idée, moi les valises étaient prêtes. **

**- Elles étaient prêtes depuis des mois ! **

**- Ok j'avoue.**

Je riais et câlinais mon neveu et Alice reprit la parole.

**- Tu sais que maman veut venir ?**

**- Ha oui quand ? **

**- Elle sait pas trop encore. Elle veut voir Nathan mais elle ne sait pas si elle pourra revenir pour voir le tien vu que c'est rapproché.**

**- Elle attendrait que j'accouche pour voir les deux en même temps ?**

**- Oui, mais elle trouve dommage de ne pas voir Nathan tout bébé. **

**- Tu préfères quoi toi ?**

**- Moi je m'en moque un peu qu'elle vienne maintenant ou pas. **

**- Je l'appellerais pour voir avec. Au pire j'irais lui présenter le mien, j'irais à Phoenix. **

**- Avec Jacob ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de son boulot. On n'y est pas encore. Mais je m'occupe de maman, je vois ça avec elle. **

**- Tu me tiens au courant ?**

**- Oui. Tu as vu ? C'est fou comme ce bébé m'a rapproché d'elle ! **

**- Oui, mais elle a toujours été fière de toi Bella. **

**- Elle ne me le montrait pas. **

**- Je sais. Mais l'important c'est que tout aille bien maintenant. **

**- Oui je suis contente. **

**- Tu m'étonnes. Et Jacob ?**

**- Je désespère... je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'intéresser. Quand je lui demande un truc il le fait mais toujours en râlant. Il n'a pas voulu venir avec moi pour l'écho, il ne veut pas toucher mon ventre...**

**- Et Edward ?**

**- Quoi Edward ?**

**- Tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas l'avoir suivi en voyant Jacob maintenant ?**

**- Non. Je garde espoir pour Jacob, qu'il y ait un déclic, ça va venir forcément. **

**- Je l'espère. Mais Edward te manque ?**

**- Chaque jour oui. J'ai toujours son numéro, la clef de chez lui, tous nos souvenirs... jamais je ne l'oublierais moi ! **

**- Je pense qu'il ne t'oublie pas non plus.**

**- Alice, nous avons eu cette conversation un millier de fois. **

**- Oui mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Je sais à quel point il est important pour toi. **

**- Si on évitait d'en parler ça serait mieux, j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser. Et je ne peux pas parler de ça avec Jacob, c'est la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée cette dispute.**

**- Tu lui as dit pourquoi ?**

**- Non ça va pas ! Si je lui dis que c'est parce que j'ai refusé de le quitter pour aller avec Edward il deviendrait fou ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.**

**- Tu lui as dit quoi ?**

**- Que j'avais insulté Jessica et qu'Edward a pris la mouche.**

**- Il y a cru ?**

**- Non mais il n'aura jamais d'autres excuses que celle-là.**

**- Et à moi tu m'as dit la vérité ? **

**- Sur ce qui s'est passé avec Edward ?**

**- Bah oui.**

Heureusement pour moi c'est à ce moment que Jasper choisit d'entrer, tout sourire et avec des fleurs pour Alice. Cette dernière me lança d'ailleurs un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle reviendrait sur le sujet. La connaissant elle le ferait.

**- Salut Bella ! Tu pouponnes ?**

**- Oui, je m'entraîne. Tiens, prends ton fils.**

**- Merci. Tu vas bien ? Et le bébé ?**

**- Tout va très bien pour nous deux. **

**- Alors rose ou bleu ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, il était mal placé.**

**- Merde.**

**- Oui. Mais c'est la vie. Bon allez, je vais vous laisser en famille. J'ai des courses à faire. **

**- Ok. Merci d'être passée Bella. **

**- De rien Alice, tu m'appelles demain quand tu es rentrée chez toi ?**

**- Oui pas de soucis. **

**- A demain alors. A plus Jasper.**

**- Salut Bella, fais attention.**

**- Oui chef. Au revoir petit bonhomme. **

J'embrassais Nathan, Jasper puis Alice avant de sortir pour aller faire quelques courses pour le restant de la semaine. De retour chez moi je rangeais tout et me mis à la cuisine en attendant Jacob. Je me rappelais aussi que je devais appeler ma mère. Je pris donc le téléphone pour le faire et la mis sur haut-parleur, comme ça je faisais les deux en même temps.

**- Allô ?**

**- Maman c'est Bella.**

**- Coucou ma chérie, j'allais t'appeler justement. Comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous ?**

**- Très bien, je suis en super forme et le bébé aussi. Je devrais accoucher autour du 20 janvier. **

**- Que de bonnes nouvelles. Et alors ? Fille ou garçon.**

**- Je ne sais pas. Il était mal placé.**

**- Ha dommage. **

**- Oui. On verra plus tard. Dis-moi, Alice m'a dit que tu voulais venir mais que tu ne savais pas quand.**

**- Oui j'hésite, elle te l'a dit ?**

**- Oui. Viens voir Nathan si tu veux. Et si tu ne peux pas revenir pour moi c'est pas grave, je viendrais avec le bébé moi. **

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui normalement j'ai rien de prévu à cette période. Je sais pas si Jacob viendra à cause du boulot mais c'est pas très important.**

**- Bon, je viens pour Nathan alors. Ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**- Non pas du tout puisque je te le propose et Alice sera contente. Tu viendrais quand ?**

**- Dans deux semaines.**

**- Ok et si Alice ne peut pas te recevoir tu peux venir chez moi. **

**- Je vais voir ça avec ta sœur mais merci Bella. **

**- De rien c'est normal. **

**- Je m'organise avec elle et je t'appelle si besoin où elle t'en parlera.**

**- Ok, ça marche. **

**- Comment il est Nathan ?**

**- Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Ils ne t'ont pas envoyé de photo ?**

**- Non pas encore.**

**- Il est trop mignon, il va ressembler à Jasper j'en suis certaine. **

**- Il va peut-être avoir le caractère de ta sœur pour compenser.**

**- Pauvre Jasper.**

**- Oui. Et il est calme ? Le bébé.**

**- Oui très enfin du peu que j'ai vu oui et Alice ne se plaint pas. Elle est en super forme, pour le moment il n'y a pas de baby blues à l'horizon. **

**- Tant mieux, mais ça arrivera peut-être quand elle va rentrer.**

**- Oui, elle sort demain de la maternité.**

**- Oui elle me l'avait dit. **

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et des pas venir vers moi. C'était Jacob et il semblait de mauvaise humeur.

**- Maman, Jacob vient de rentrer, je vais te laisser on va dîner.**

**- D'accord. On se rappelle ma chérie.**

**- Pas de soucis. A bientôt maman.**

**- Oui à très vite.**

Je raccrochais et terminais ma cuisine. J'attendis que Jacob entame la conversation, j'aimerais bien qu'il me demande comment s'est passé mon rendez-vous.

**- On mange bientôt ?**

**- Heu... dans 10 minutes.**

**- Je vais prendre ma douche. **

**- D'accord. **

**- Elle voulait quoi ta mère ?**

**- Prendre des nouvelles et elle va venir. Je lui ai dit que si Alice ne pouvait pas la recevoir elle pourrait venir ici. **

**- Super... Tu pourrais me demander mon avis avant.**

**- Rien n'est fait, on verra et je peux bien héberger ma mère. **

**- Ouais, on verra plus tard, je suis mort. J'ai besoin d'une douche.**

**- Oui. Sinon au passage le bébé va bien mais on ne sait pas encore si c'est une fille ou un garçon.**

**- Ok. Bon j'y vais. **

Sans rien ajouter il monta à l'étage pour prendre une douche. Super, il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais il était fatigué, ça jouait sur son attention. Je terminais de cuisiner et de dresser la table pendant qu'il prenait sa fameuse douche. En descendant il avait l'air plus détendu.

**- C'est prêt ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Merci.**

**- Jacob ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi tu ne t'intéresses pas à ton enfant ?**

**- J'ai autre chose à penser Bella. Le rendez-vous s'est bien passé ?**

**- Oui, on va bien tous les deux.**

**- Bah voilà c'est bien. **

**- Tu pourrais y mettre plus du tien Jacob. Je me sens terriblement seule. Tu ne veux pas le toucher, il bouge là. Donne ta main...**

**- Non. J'ai pas envie de te toucher le ventre. Et m'embête pas je ne suis pas d'humeur, je suis fatigué et j'ai pas envie de parler de ça.**

**- Et quand il sera là ? Comment tu vas faire ?**

**- On n'y est pas ! Et je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas parler de ça ! Tu comprends ce qu'on te dit ?**

**- Ok, ok. Bon appétit. **

**- C'est ça. **

Je ne mangeais pas grand-chose, j'étais triste et ne voulais qu'une chose, aller me coucher et pleurer. Sauf qu'à la fin du repas il me laissa débarrasser et c'est lui qui monta se coucher. Je pris donc mon mal en patience et réconfortée par les petits coups de mon bébé je remplissais mon rôle de femme de maison et m'occupais de la vaisselle avant de coucher à mon tour.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**La semaine prochaine donc, gros et lourd chapitre. La situation va se débloquer**

**Soyez cool avec Bella, c'est une victime ne l'oublions pas.**

**A très bientôt, ne lâchez pas please..**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Et voilà LE Chapitre que beaucoup attendait, LE réveille de Bella.**

**Je préviens, c'est un chapitre pas facile, tendu et lourd.**

**C'est le dernier POV de Bella,  
**

**La semaine prochaine ça sera Edward, le point de vue suivra l'histoire, on repart pas du début.**

**_Aussidagility_ voici le lien pour la fic que tu m'as demandé. **

** w w w . fanfiction s / 7933968 / 1 / Fais - moi - confiance**

**Merci à tout le monde pour les review**

**Merci à Sophie pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV BElla**

**- Doucement bébé, maman essaye de travailler chéri.**

Si j'en croyais les coups, mon bébé était un garçon, il n'arrêtait pas de faire de la boxe dans mon ventre. J'étais à 7 mois de grossesse et je ne savais toujours pas le sexe de mon enfant. J'avais commencé à acheter les biberons, les couches, quelques vêtements mais toujours pas la chambre. J'avais juste acheté la peinture, normalement on s'y mettait avec Jacob demain, Jasper devait nous aider avec Alice.

Alice allait très bien, elle avait eu le baby blues en rentrant chez elle mais c'était vite passé. Nathan allait super bien, il était trop mignon et grandissait bien. Il avait 1 mois déjà, ça passait tellement vite. Ma mère était venue nous voir, elle avait dormi chez Alice et je l'avais beaucoup vue, nous nous étions retrouvées et j'étais très heureuse de ça.

Niveau travail, j'avais reçu mon manuscrit relu et corrigé, maintenant il fallait que je lise les notes, le relise moi-même et change ce qu'il y avait à changer ou non. Je n'aimais pas trop cette partie, je me sentais jugée et critiquée en lisant les notes même si je sais que c'était pour le bien du livre. En ce moment je travaillais sur un passage compliqué et mon bébé n'arrêtait pas de bouger, ça me déconcentrait un peu mais j'aimais le sentir se manifester. Je parlais tout le temps à mon enfant, on pourrait me prendre pour une folle en me voyant.

**- Bella ?**

**- Jacob ? Tu ne travailles pas ?**

**- J'ai oublié mes affaires, j'ai pris mon sac de linge sale à la place. **

**- Ha. Tu as une tenue propre dans le sèche-linge, j'allais les plier. **

**- Ok. Et tu as vu mon chéquier ? **

**- Sur ta table de nuit je crois.**

**- Merci. **

**- De rien. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?**

**- Non c'est bon. **

**- Le ménage n'est pas fait ?**

**- Son fils est malade, elle arrive dans une heure. Quand tu reviendras ça sera propre. **

**- Y'a intérêt. Je vais me changer. **

**- Ok. **

Je me concentrais à nouveau sur mon manuscrit, décidément personne ne voulait me laisser travailler

tranquillement. J'entendis Jacob faire des allers-retours à l'étage puis des pas précipités descendre les escaliers.

**- C'est quoi ça ? **

**- Jacob, je travaille. Quoi ?**

**- Tu m'expliques ?!**

Son ton était dur, son visage furieux, ses poings serrés. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais fait mais j'allais me faire engueuler. J'enregistrais mon travail sur l'ordinateur et le fermais alors qu'il balançait mon journal intime sur la table.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon journal ? **

**- Il était dans sur le lit, je l'ai ouvert. **

**- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! **

**- Laisse-moi finir ! Je l'ai ouvert et lu un passage. Tu as couché avec Edward ?**

**- Je... **

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer que sa main frappait ma joue. J'étais fichue. Je me levais pour pouvoir prendre la fuite au cas où, je pleurais déjà.

**- Jacob je suis désolée, c'était il y a longtemps ! Avant que je sache que j'étais enceinte. **

**- Il est de qui ce gamin ? **

**- De toi Jacob, je te le jure, de toi ! **

**- C'était quand ? **

**- C'est pas important. **

**- Votre dispute ça vient de là hein ? C'est pas à cause d'une critique sur Jessica... Hein c'est ça ? **

**- Oui c'est ça ! Oui j'ai couché avec Edward mais c'était une erreur... J'étais vexée ! Je t'ai vu au lit avec Leah ! Je sais que c'est ta maîtresse ! Je ne suis pas à blâmer, toi tu m'as trompée plus d'une fois et j'ai fermé les yeux ! **

**- T'es qu'une salope Bella ! **

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me jeta dos au mur, j'eus la respiration coupée. J'étais terrorisée, il s'approcha de moi menaçant comme jamais.

**- C'était bien ? Tu as pris ton pied avec un autre ? **

**- Jacob tu me fais peur.**

**- En plus tu avais ce putain de bébé dans le ventre ! Tu t'es faite sauter alors que tu étais enceinte de moi !**

**- Je ne le savais pas encore ! **

**- Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! **

**- Tu m'as trompée aussi ! **

**- Et tu t'en étonnes ? T'es jamais là ! **

Je reçus un autre coup sur le visage et c'était comme ça à chaque reproche, en plus il me hurlait dessus.

**- Toujours dans des soirées où je n'ai pas ma place ! Tu ne t'occupes pas de moi ! Tu ne fais jamais d'efforts pour me plaire ! Tu ne m'attires plus !**

**- Jacob arrête je t'en supplie... **

**- Mais tu vas la fermer oui !**

**- Arrête... le bébé...**

**- Ouais parlons-en de ce bébé ! T'es contente ? Tu savais que je n'en voulais pas de ce môme ! À cause de toi je suis obligé de supporter tout ça ! **

Cette fois ce n'était plus sur mon visage qu'il frappait mais dans mon ventre.

**- Arrête ! **

**- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce gamin ! Ça t'aurait arrangée que ce soit celui d'Edward hein ? Ce connard qui tourne autour de toi depuis le début ! Je vais le tuer celui-là aussi ! **

**- Tu ne fais pas attention à moi non plus. Je t'en prie, arrête ! **

**- Tu ne mérites pas mon attention ! Tu ne mérites rien ! Je vaux bien mieux que toi ! **

Je réussis à me dégager de lui par je ne sais quelle force surnaturelle. Je le repoussais et tanguais le plus loin possible de lui dans le but d'atteindre un téléphone.

**- Reviens-là Bella ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! **

Il me rattrapa en me tirant les cheveux et m'obligea à lui faire face.

**- Tu crois aller ou comme ça hein ? Tu crois qu'après avoir appris ça, je vais passer l'éponge ? **

**- Et Leah ? Elle le sait Leah quelle ordure tu es ? Que tu frappes les femmes ? Qu'elles doivent t'être soumises ? Que tu les violes aussi ? Je sais pas si tu t'en rappelles mais tu m'as violée Jacob ! **

**- Je m'en rappelle. Mais il n'y avait que lorsque j'avais bu que je pouvais réussir à te baiser ! Et tu es ma compagne, tu fais ce que je te dis contente ou pas !**

**- T'es qu'un sale con ! Un pauvre type qui n'a pas trouvé sa place aux côtés de sa compagne célèbre ! Tu ne vaux rien ! J'aurais dû rester avec Edward ! Il m'aime lui ! Il me fait du bien, il m'écoute et il fait l'amour bien mieux que toi ! Il est même mieux membré que toi, tu es ridicules à ****côté d'Edward Cullen ! Jamais je n'avais été si bien dans les bras d'un homme ! **

**- Tu vas le payer ! **

Il me poussa, ma tête cogna contre le bord d'un meuble, la douleur était vive. Jacob me saisit alors par mon pull et recommença à me frapper, encore et encore tout en m'insultant. Je ne sentais même plus les coups tant la douleur était partout à la fois. Je pensais à mon bébé, je le suppliais de l'épargner mais il frappait encore plus fort. Je pensais à Edward à l'erreur que j'avais commise en ne quittant pas Jacob pour lui. Je pleurais, criais jusqu'à ce que mes forces s'épuisent, j'étais à bout et puis soudain plus rien.

J'arrivais à peine à voir Jacob partir après d'autres insultes et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je n'avais plus aucune force, je posais juste une main sur mon ventre dans un effort surhumain à ce moment-là. Je sentais le goût du sang dans ma bouche, mon corps me faisait mal. Je priais pour que la vie de mon enfant soit épargnée. J'avais encore tout gâché, je n'avais pas pris la bonne décision. Je méritais ça, mais pas mon bébé. Je n'arrivais plus à garder les yeux ouverts, je les fermais et attendais.

Je finis par me réveiller. J'ignore combien de temps après le départ de Jacob. J'étais à l'hôpital, j'entendais les bips des machines, je me sentais toujours aussi mal, j'avais un goût affreux dans la bouche. Je sentais que quelqu'un tenait ma main. J'ouvris alors les yeux pour découvrir Alice à mes côtés. Elle croisa mon regard, elle me fit un faible sourire mais elle pleurait.

**- Comment tu te sens Bella ?**

**- C'est Jacob...**

**- Je sais Bella. **

**- Comment je suis arrivée là ?**

**- Ta femme de ménage. Elle t'a trouvée dans le salon, tu étais inconsciente et blessée. Elle a appelé une ambulance. Ils t'ont transportée à l'hôpital, c'est eux qui m'ont appelé. La police m'a interrogée, je les ai envoyés sur la piste de Jacob. Il était tranquillement retourné à la caserne. La police attend pour te parler. **

**- J'ai dormi longtemps ?**

**- Oui, ça fait trois heures que tu es là. Bella...**

**- Il l'a tué hein ? Mon bébé, il a tué mon bébé ? **

**- Ho Bella, je suis tellement désolée ma chérie...**

- **Dis-le-moi...**

**- Ton bébé est mort Bella.**

Je me mis à pleurer, je le savais mais l'entendre était trop dur. Alice me prit contre elle et essaya de me consoler, en larmes elle aussi. Nous restions l'une contre l'autre un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à ma porte. Une infirmière suivie d'un policier entrèrent dans ma chambre. L'infirmière vérifia ma perfusion, me demanda si j'avais besoin de quelque chose en particulier, je la remerciais en lui disant que non puis elle sortit, laissant le policier seul avec Alice et moi.

**- Mademoiselle Swan, je suis le commandant Brian Rowe. Je suis venu vous interroger sur ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Voulez-vous reporter l'entretien ?**

**- Non... je sais qu'il vaut mieux qu'on le fasse maintenant, j'ai moins de chances d'oublier les détails... mon père était dans la police. **

**- Vous vous en sentez capable ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Très bien. **

Il installa son matériel après avoir fait entrer un nouvel enquêteur. Alice m'aida à me redresser, je ne lâchais pas sa main, j'avais besoin d'elle.

**- Bien, miss Swan, pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Je travaillais sur mon ordinateur quand mon compagnon Jacob est rentré pour prendre ses affaires de travail. Nous avons eu un différent, il s'est mis dans une colère noire et a commencé à me frapper et m'insulter. Il me hurlait dessus et frappait toujours plus fort. Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter mais rien n'y faisait. Il m'a ensuite laissé seule dans le salon. J'étais incapable de bouger. **

**- Pouvez-nous dire ce différent ?**

**- Je suis obligée ?**

**- Il est préférable. Rien de ce que vous direz ne sera rendu public.**

**- Une autre personne est impliquée... je ne veux pas que cette personne soit mêlée à ça. **

**- Elle ne le sera pas, je vous le promets.**

**- Très bien... Jacob a lu mon journal intime. Il a découvert qu'il y a plus de trois mois je... après une soirée arrosée avec ma sœur et une amie je suis rentrée chez moi. J'y ai découvert Jacob avec sa maîtresse dans notre lit. J'étais sonnée, un peu ivre aussi, j'ai trouvé refuge chez un ami de longue date et nous avons parlé, une chose en entraînant une autre j'ai moi aussi trompé Jacob avec mon ami. A qui je ne parle plus.**

**- Vous étiez déjà enceinte ?**

**- Oui mais je l'ignorais encore, je l'ai appris une semaine après. Cet enfant est... était celui de Jacob. Il n'en voulait pas. **

**- Votre compagnon a-t-il déjà était violent avec vous ? **

**- Oui. Il me frappait quand nous nous disputions, je n'ai jamais eu de marque, juste une claque ou deux. Il se fâchait souvent, il me menaçait et une fois il m'a même... notre enfant a été conçu alors qu'il me violait. **

Alice poussa un cri en serrant ma main encore plus fort, je n'osais pas la regarder, j'avais trop honte. Le policier enchaîna sur une autre question.

- **Vous n'avez jamais rien dit ? Jamais porté plainte ?**

**- Non... je croyais que c'était ma faute, je l'avais cherché, je le méritais. **

**- Nous avons arrêté votre compagnon, il reconnaît avoir frappé sur vous. Miss Swan, vous devez porter plainte, sans quoi il sera relâché. **

**- Je porte plainte ! Il a tué mon bébé ! **

**- Très bien. **

Il m'informa de la procédure, de ce que risquait Jacob, Alice appela Rosalie pour lui demander de me trouver un avocat, je signais les papiers qu'il fallait. J'étais docile, tout ce qu'ont me demandait de faire je le faisais sans rechigner. La police partie je n'eus pas le temps de parler à Alice, mon obstétricien entra dans ma chambre.

**- Bonsoir Bella.**

**- Bonsoir docteur. **

- **La situation est délicate... les coups que vous avez reçus au ventre ont probablement été insupportables pour votre bébé Bella. Vous avez aussi perdu beaucoup de sang... lorsque vous êtes arrivée le bébé n'était malheureusement plus en vie. **

**- Est-ce que c'est certain ?**

**- Oui Bella. Je suis profondément désolé de ce qui vous arrive.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?**

**- Il va falloir être courageuse Bella. Nous allons procéder à un avortement thérapeutique. Nous allons vous appliquer un gel dans le but de provoquer des contractions, vous serez en secteur maternité. Votre corps fera le travail comme pour un accouchement classique. **

**- Je vais accoucher normalement d'un bébé mort ? **

**- Oui.**

**- Ho seigneur... **

**- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile Bella, mais c'est la seule solution. Je serai à vos côtés et votre sœur aussi si bien sûr elle le souhaite et vous aussi. **

**- Alice ? **

**- Je reste avec toi Bella, si tu veux bien.**

**- Oui s'il te plaît.**

**- Bien, nous allons vous préparer Bella. **

**- Déjà ?**

**- Oui, je suis navré. **

**- D'accord. **

**- Je reviens...**

Il sortit et comme il l'avait annoncé, on me mit un gel dont le but était de déclencher l'accouchement. On me transféra ensuite dans le service maternité. Alice me suivait toujours. Une fois seule avec elle je pris la décision de voir les dégâts sur mon corps et mon visage. Ce que je vis me terrifia.

Mon visage était tout gonflé, j'étais coupé à plusieurs endroits, des bleus partout. Il m'avait même cassé le nez. Je ne me serais pas reconnue. Sur mon corps c'était pareil, j'étais couverte d'ecchymoses, c'était même douloureux. J'étais un véritable monstre. J'en avais assez de voir mon visage, je regagnais donc mon lit et n'avais plus qu'à attendre que le gel fasse effet. Je n'avais jamais pensé que mon premier accouchement serait dans ces circonstances.

**- Bella ?**

**- Je suis désolée Alice... tellement désolée. Je n'ai rien fait...**

**- C'est la faute de Jacob, pas la tienne ! Tu es la victime. Et je m'en doutais... Enfin, j'avais des doutes mais tu ne disais rien, tu n'avais aucune trace... Bella je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir réagi. **

**- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné. J'aurais dû suivre Edward... je pensais que mon choix était le bon...**

**- Chut, chut... Ne t'accable pas Bella. **

**- J'ai tout perdu Alice... mon bébé, mon meilleur ami, il me manque tellement. Tout ça pour ça ? C'est injuste, pourquoi moi ? **

**- Je ne sais pas. Mais on va t'aider. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et moi seront là. Tu n'es pas toute seule Bella. Je ne te lâcherais pas. Je n'en reviens pas que ce salaud t'ait fait tant de mal depuis si longtemps. Il t'a violée...**

**- Il était ivre, il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il s'en souvenait même parfaitement. Il a dit que je le dégoûtais, que je méritais tout ça...**

**- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es une fille géniale, tu es intelligente, drôle, douée dans ce que tu fais. Tu es juste... mal tombée. Tu veux que j'appelle Edward ? **

**- Non ! Non surtout pas. Je ne veux pas.**

**- D'accord, d'accord. Allez, repose-toi, tu en as besoin. **

**- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Tu as Nathan...**

**- Jasper s'en occupe. Ne t'inquiète pas, il comprend et toi tu as besoin de moi. Je ne te quitte pas Bella. Rosalie viendra aussi mais demain, elle t'embrasse fort et tu peux compter sur elle aussi. **

**- Vous êtes adorables. Il faut prévenir maman aussi. **

**- On verra demain. **

**- J'ai peur... Je suis terrifiée Alice.**

**- Tout va bien se passer, tu vas t'en sortir. **

**- Je t'aime Alice...**

**- Moi aussi, tu n'es pas toute seule ma chérie. Je serai toujours là, on se serre toujours les coudes. **

**- Oui. **

**- Repose-toi, je reste là.**

Le temps passa lentement, le gel faisait doucement son effet. Je sentis mes premières contractions, j'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit un moment de bonheur total, j'aurais voulu être pressée de faire la connaissance de mon bébé, être heureuse de le voir pourtant là c'était tout le contraire. J'avais peur de le voir, je devais faire mon deuil de ce bébé que j'avais senti bouger en moi pendant tous ces mois.

Quelques minutes avant que tout cela n'arrive je lui parlais, il me donnait des coups, il était si vif. Pourquoi la vie me prenait mon bébé dans ses circonstances ? Pourquoi moi ? Est-ce que c'était pour me punir d'avoir eu un accident avec mon père ? Est- ce qu'il y avait une sorte de malédiction autour de moi qui m'empêchait d'être heureuse ?

J'avais tellement attendu ce bébé, je lui avais donné tant d'amour. Il n'avait rien demandé, j'aurais été une bonne mère pour lui. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant ? Même si Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett étaient à mes côtés, ils ne remplaceraient jamais ce que j'avais perdu, ils ne subiront jamais ma douleur.

En parlant de douleur, mes contractions étaient de plus en plus fortes. Plusieurs fois le personnel médical était venu me voir pour m'examiner mais leurs visages étaient fermés, tout le monde était tendu face à cette naissance. Le plus dur je crois était d'entendre les autres bébés pousser leurs premiers cris dans les salles autour de la mienne. Jamais je n'entendrais ce son. Pas cette nuit en tout cas. 6h après le début de mes contractions, mon obstétricien entra dans la salle.

**- Vous supportez Bella ?**

**- J'ai peur. **

**- Tout ira bien. Je vous examine mais je pense que nous allons pouvoir y aller.**

**- D'accord. **

Je me laissais faire et Alice reprit ma main. Normalement tout le monde se tournait vers le bébé, mais Alice se plaça face à moi et dos à l'obstétricien, elle ne verrait pas la naissance.

-**Bella c'est le moment. Vous allez devoir faire ce que je vous dis d'accord ?**

**- Oui. **

**- A la prochaine contraction je veux que vous poussiez. Vous prenez de l'air, vous bloquez et poussez. **

**- D'accord. **

**- Vous allez y arriver Bella. **

Je commençais déjà à pleurer. Alice me souriait et passait ses mains sur mon visage. Quand je sentis la contraction je poussais comme l'avait demandé mon médecin. C'était dur, j'avais déjà mal partout. Pourtant je dus continuer. Je poussais encore, mobilisant les forces qu'il me restait. Enfin le médecin m'informa que c'était ma dernière poussée, je recommençai donc et sentis le bébé sortir. Le silence était total dans la salle. Je vis juste une sage-femme récupérer mon enfant dans des serviettes où je ne sais quoi puis partir avec sans que je ne le vois. Je me remis à pleurer de plus belle.

**- Bella ? Elle a emmené votre bébé pour le laver. Vous souhaitez savoir ce que c'est ?**

**- Non... je veux le découvrir moi-même.**

**- D'accord. Il est important que vous voyiez votre enfant pour pouvoir faire votre deuil Bella.**

**- Oui.**

**- Je vais finir de m'occuper de vous et ensuite vous pourrez le voir. **

J'hochais la tête et patientais. Le docteur termina ses soins sur moi, mes larmes ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues, Alice pleurait elle aussi mais elle continua à me réconforter. Je me sentais terriblement vide, je n'avais plus rien dans mon ventre. Alors que j'étais prête le médecin m'annonça que j'allais pouvoir découvrir mon bébé.

**- Alice ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas je... j'aimerais être seule pendant ce moment...**

**- Oui je comprends.**

**- Merci.**

**- C'est normal. Ça va aller ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. **

**- Je serai juste à côté. Je suis là.**

**- Oui. **

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce. Quelques secondes après la sage-femme qui était partie avec mon bébé entra dans ma chambre, en portant toujours mon enfant. Je fermais les yeux et le temps me parut affreusement long pour qu'elle vienne vers moi.

**- Vous êtes prête ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Alors tenez. Je repasserais pour venir reprendre votre bébé.**

**- D'accord. Merci. **

**- Je suis désolée.**

Je ne répondis rien et pris mon bébé qu'elle déposa dans mes bras avant de partir. Je respirais un grand coup avant de poser les yeux sur lui. Mes sanglots redoublèrent en le découvrant. Jamais je ne ressentirais une tristesse aussi grande de ma vie.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**J'espère que ça va.**

**Je vois déjà les '' JE le savais," ou " Elle l'a bien cherché "...**

**J'espère avoir garder des lectrices.**

**La semaine prochaine le retour d'Edward. Et plus de Jacob, enfin plus comme avant.**

**Biz à toute**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Lexi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Et voici un nouveau Chapitre**

**Merci à vous pour votre soutient et vos reviews =)**

**Merci à Sophie pour la correction **

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\ on change de Point de vu mais l'histoire suit son court.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

POV Edward

J'étais bien au chaud dans mon lit, dans ma chambre d'hôtel. J'étais épuisé par le tournage de mon film et fatigué de traîner dans les pubs pour oublier Bella. Sans succès. Demain je rentrais à Los Angeles, j'y retrouverais ma maison, mes amis et Jessica. C'est pas ce qui me réjouissait le plus mais bon. En souvenir de mon passage en Angleterre je ramènerais chez moi un chien.

Complètement par hasard j'étais tombé sur un petit chiot, un bâtard, mais trop mignon. Il était croisé avec un berger allemand, marron à poil assez court, on m'avait dit qu'adulte il aurait la taille d'un labrador à peu près. Je l'avais appelé Milo. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien, on m'avait donné une liste de prénoms et c'était tombé sur ça. Je l'avais depuis 1 mois déjà et on s'entendait très bien, il était plutôt câlin.

Je commençais à m'endormir quand mon téléphone sonna. Je laissais passer, j'étais trop fatigué. Pourtant la personne qui essayait de me joindre insistait car mon portable sonna une deuxième fois. Si c'était Jessica je mettrais le téléphone sur silencieux. Je regardais le nom mais il n'était pas dans mon répertoire puisque je n'avais que le numéro que je n'identifiais pas.

**- Allô ?**

**- Edward ? C'est Alice.**

**- Ouais...**

**- Heu Alice, la sœur de Bella.**

**- Je t'ai reconnue Alice. **

**- Ne raccroche pas s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de ton aide. **

**- Quoi ? **

**- Bella ne va pas bien. Elle a perdu son bébé...**

**- Jacob n'est pas là pour elle ? **

**- Non. Justement... Jacob a lu dans le journal intime de ma sœur qu'elle avait eu une aventure d'un soir avec toi. Il a pété un plomb et il l'a tabassée presque à mort. Il a tué le bébé à cause des coups. Il l'a laissée toute seule dans le salon sans appeler personne quand elle est tombée dans les vapes. Elle a dû accoucher normalement mais d'un bébé mort. C'était il y a deux jours. Demain c'est l'enterrement du bébé et sa sortie de l'hôpital. Elle va mal, très mal... En plus notre mère a été odieuse avec elle. Bella ne parle plus depuis, elle ne mange plus non plus, elle passe son temps à pleurer.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ?**

**- Elle lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas capable de tenir en vie quelqu'un, que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle tuait une personne sous sa responsabilité. Qu'elle était un danger pour tout le monde, qu'elle était bonne à enfermer. Pourtant elles s'étaient réconciliées toutes les deux... Bella n'a même pas pu lui dire dans quelle circonstance elle avait perdu le bébé.**

**- C'est pas vrai putain... Et Jacob ? **

**- Bella a porté plaine, il a été arrêté et mis en examen. Il sera jugé et aura de la prison. Après lui avoir fait ça il est tranquillement retourné travailler... Edward, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la frappait. Il le faisait dès qu'ils se disputaient. Il l'a même violée. **

Sous le choc je ne répondis pas. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je n'avais rien vu. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle était morte de peur en le voyant. Pourquoi elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé ? Bella avait du caractère, pourquoi elle n'avait pas réagi ? Je ne comprenais pas.

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui désolé je... Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?**

**- J'aimerais que tu lui parles, tu lui manques, elle regrette, avant de se renfermer et de ne plus parler elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle aurait dû t'écouter. Ecoute, demain elle va retourner chez elle, dans le lieu où tout ça s'est produit. Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle tout le temps. **

**- Pourquoi tu ne la prends pas chez toi ? **

**- J'ai un bébé d'un mois à la maison. Elle ne peut pas vivre avec un nourrisson à côté d'elle.**

**- Ouais je vois. Et Rose ? **

**- Elle sera avec elle demain soir et pour la nuit, mais elle travaille le jour, elle part souvent et n'est pas toujours disponible. Je ne te demande pas de la faire venir chez toi. Juste une présence quand il n'y a personne d'autre... j'ai terriblement peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise.**

**- Je comprends. **

**- Tu es la personne la plus importante pour elle. Je sais que tu lui en veux mais je crois aussi que tu l'aimes malgré tout.**

**- Je prends l'avion demain mais je ne serais pas chez moi avant deux jours. Je vais y réfléchir, je ne te dis pas oui ou non. **

**- Merci Edward.**

**- Bella sait que tu m'as appelé ?**

**- Non, elle ne voulait pas, de peur d'être rejetée.**

**- D'accord. Il faut que je te laisse Alice. **

**- Oui. A bientôt j'espère.**

**- Oui. **

Je raccrochais et me levais j'avais des envies de meurtre envers Jacob. Il avait touché à Bella et ça je ne le supportais pas. J'avais mal vécu le fait qu'elle ne me choisisse pas, surtout après ce que nous avions partagé. Le problème c'est que je pensais pouvoir l'oublier, faire comme si je ne ressentais rien, sauf que je n'y arrivais pas et ne pas l'avoir dans ma vie était trop dur.

Je sortis de ma chambre toujours aussi furieux, il était 3h du matin mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'allais frapper contre la porte de la chambre d'Emmett. Je tambourinais comme un malade sur cette fichue porte. Je m'en moquais de réveiller tout l'hôtel. Emmett finit par arriver, en caleçon et t-shirt, pas franchement content d'être réveillé. Je m'engouffrais dans sa chambre sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

**- Tu le savais ? **

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- De Bella ? Tu savais ce qu'il se passait ? **

**- Comment tu l'as su ? **

**- Alice vient de m'appeler ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? **

**- Déjà tu vas baisser d'un ton ! Tu te calmes Edward !**

**- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?**

**- Parce que tu ne voulais rien savoir ! Ça fait deux jours que j'essaye de t'en parler ! Mais dès qu'on dit le prénom ''Bella'', tu coupes toute conversation, tu t'en vas, tu fuis ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je fasse un tableau lumineux avec marqué ''Bella s'est fait tabasser presque à mort ?!''**

**- Putain merde ! **

**- Alice t'a dit quoi ? **

**- Tout, que ça fait 5 ans qu'il la tape à chaque dispute, qu'il l'a même violée. Son bébé est mort à cause des coups... enfin tout. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? **

**- Je vais y aller, je vais retourner avec elle et m'occuper d'elle. Je l'ai laissée tomber trop longtemps. Alice m'a dit qu'elle ne parlait plus.**

**- Ouais, d'après Rosalie si personne n'était avec elle, Bella resterait coucher dans le noir à rien faire d'autre que pleurer. **

**- On prend l'avion à quelle heure demain ? **

**- 10h. Alice t'a parlé des journalistes ?**

**- Non.**

**- Quelqu'un de l'hôpital a vendu la mèche, Rose est furax. Ils attendent de prendre des photos de Bella. Rosalie a peur pour l'enterrement demain, elle fait tout pour empêcher qu'on prenne des photos de ce moment. **

**- Elle n'y arrivera jamais, ils sont malins et prêts à tout. **

**- Je sais, mais on peut limiter la casse. **

**- Ils ne peuvent pas la laisser tranquille bon sang ! **

**- Tu sais mieux que n'importe qui, qui ils sont.**

**- Oui. Je te jure que si je tombe sur ce salopard je le tue ! **

**- Je ne suis pas contre le fait de t'aider. **

**- Pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais rien dit ? Je ne comprends pas.**

**- Tu sais, ce genre de type est manipulateur. Pour commencer elle avait peur et ensuite il savait s'arranger pour lui faire croire qu'elle méritait tout ça, qu'elle l'avait cherché.**

**- Elle a du caractère pourtant. **

**- Oui mais ça ne suffit pas, il est plus fort, c'est psychologique. Il va le payer Edward. Elle a eu la force de porter plainte, Rose lui a trouvé un bon avocat.**

**- Ouais. **

**- Tu savais qu'il avait une maîtresse aussi ?**

**- Non ! Il avait une maîtresse et il ose lui faire ça alors qu'elle n'a... c'est arrivé qu'une fois entre elle et moi ! **

**- Je sais... en fait elle a découvert ça le soir ou justement vous avez disons sauté le pas.**

**- Tu crois qu'elle m'a utilisé pour se venger ?**

**- Tu crois que ça ressemble à Bella ? Tu crois qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle risquait en faisant ça ? **

**- C'est vrai tu as raison.**

**- Je suis convaincu que si Bella a pris le risque de faire l'amour avec toi c'est qu'elle le voulait vraiment, elle t'aime j'en suis certain. Alice et Rosalie sont de mon avis.**

**- Je l'aime comme un fou moi. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. **

**- En ne te suivant pas, elle a pensé à son bébé d'abord. C'est légitime de vouloir que son enfant connaisse son père. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse avec Jacob.**

**- Elle a sacrifié son bonheur pour faire passer son bébé en premier. **

**- Oui.**

**- Elle a donné une nouvelle chance à ce connard malgré tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir et c'est comme ça qu'il la remercie. Elle est trop gentille.**

**- C'est Bella...**

**- Oui... Quand elle a perdu son père, ça a été épouvantable, je n'avais jamais vu une personne dans cet état-là. Maintenant il s'agit de son enfant. Ça va être pire. **

**- Il va falloir qu'on se serre tous les coudes pour elle. Toi tu vas devoir te montrer fort pour elle. Tu es son pilier depuis 21 ans vieux !**

**- Oui je sais. C'est pas juste...**

**- Hey, ça va aller, t'en fais pas.**

**- Oui. Désolé d'avoir déboulé comme ça dans ta chambre.**

**- C'est pas grave.**

**- A demain alors. **

**- On part à 8h d'ici. **

**- Ok. Bonne nuit.**

Je sortis de sa chambre pour retourner dans la mienne. J'étais toujours sous le choc je ne comprenais toujours pas. Le sommeil m'avait complètement quitté. J'allais sur le net pour voir ce que les journaux disaient de Bella. Je lisais plusieurs choses, plus ou moins exactes, il y avait beaucoup de messages de soutien pour elle.

Mon chien qui ne dormait pas lui non plus vint se mettre contre moi, ça me réconforta un peu, au moins j'avais une présence. Je ne dormis pas de la nuit, comme un crétin je me passais en diaporama toutes les photos et vidéos que j'avais avec Bella depuis notre enfance. Je souriais devant certaines, c'était le bon temps.

Le voyage de retour jusqu'à Los Angeles fut long, très long. Nous avions fait escale à New York, j'y avais dormi une nuit avant de reprendre mon avion pour L.A. Arrivé à l'aéroport j'ignorais complètement les photographes et les quelques fans présents, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : Bella. Emmett m'avait fait venir ma voiture et je partais sur le champ chez ma meilleure amie, je râlais à cause de la circulation, c'était infernal et en arrivant près de la maison de Bella, je crus devenir dingue en voyant tous ces paparazzis devant chez elle.

Je connaissais le code d'entrée pour passer le portail, les photographes en profitèrent pour me photographier et me demander un commentaire sur la situation de mon amie. Je ne disais rien et entrais dans son jardin, je surveillais quand même que personne ne profite de cette brèche pour entrer, heureusement Rosalie avait visiblement engagé des vigiles. Je les saluais, confirmais mon identité et allais sonner chez Bella. Dans un premier temps aucune réponse, je sonnais une deuxième fois et regardais par la fenêtre la plus proche pour voir si je voyais quelque chose.

**- Bella c'est Edward. Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît... Bella je t'en supplie.**

La porte finit par s'ouvrir et je faillis reculer, choqué en la voyant. Son visage était tout violet, gonflé, elle avait dû avoir le nez cassé car elle avait un pansement dessus, elle avait aussi des pansements de suture à l'arcade et sur une de ses pommettes.

Elle avait les avant-bras nus et je voyais tout un tas de bleus qui les couvraient. Elle était habillée avec des vêtements trop grands pour elle, alors qu'elle devrait avoir un ventre rond elle n'avait presque plus rien et son sweat ample cachait ce qu'il restait de cette grossesse interrompue.

Bella avait toujours été maigre, elle pouvait manger autant qu'elle voulait et ne prenait pas un gramme, elle ne faisait même pas de sport pour éliminer les calories. Sa minceur n'était pourtant pas dans l'excès, elle était maigre mais c'était beau, pourtant là c'était affreux. Ses joues étaient creuses, sa peau plus blanche que d'habitude et ses yeux... ils étaient vides, elle n'avait plus cette lueur qui l'avait toujours animée, ses yeux étaient toujours brillants, là ils étaient ternes, sans vie.

Je sentis mon sang ne faire qu'un tour dans mes veines, je bouillonnais de rage. Elle me regarda sans avoir aucune expression et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer, ce que je fis. Elle me passa à côté comme si je n'étais pas là et alla s'asseoir sur une marche des escaliers, la tête contre le mur, le regard dans le vide.

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi tu t'es laissée faire Bella ? Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait de toi ? Regarde comment tu es Bella ! On dirait un zombie ! Il t'a complètement détruite Bella ! Je te jure que si je le croise je le tue ! Tu as vu ! Je comprends pas pourquoi ! Et moi j'ai rien vu, quel crétin putain ! **

Je m'étais laissé emporter. Résultat Bella s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle avait mis ses mains sur ses oreilles et pleurait. J'étais con ! Elle avait besoin de tout sauf de reproches et je ne lui faisais que ça, malgré moi en plus. Je me calmais et m'avançais doucement vers elle.

**- Bella excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas crier... je suis désolé... je vais te prendre dans mes bras, ça va aller, tu ne risques rien. Je suis là...**

Je m'étais mis face à elle et doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage je la pris contre moi. A ma grande surprise elle se blottit contre moi, ses bras entourèrent mon cou, ses mains s'accrochèrent à ma veste que je n'avais pas enlevée et ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité.

**- Pardon Bella... je suis désolé. Je ne te laisserai plus maintenant, je suis là, je vais prendre soin de toi. Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si con. Je te jure de ne plus recommencer. Je serai toujours là pour toi ma Bella. On va s'en sortir tous les deux. Je m'en veux Bella...**

Elle se calma doucement mais ne me lâcha pas. J'essayais de la réconforter du mieux possible, je lui caressais les cheveux, embrassais sa tempe et la berçais tout doucement. Elle finit par ne plus pleurer mais elle restait blottie contre moi.

**- Bella ? **

Ses yeux rouges qui portaient les vestiges de son chagrin se levèrent vers moi, attendant la suite.

**- On va monter, je vais t'aider à faire tes valises et tu vas venir t'installer chez moi. Pour le temps que tu voudras. Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici avec tes souvenirs malheureux. Je n'ai rien de prévu avant un petit moment, je vais m'occuper de toi. Jour et nuit. Je vais t'aider à te relever. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?**

Elle hocha la tête avant de la remettre dans mon cou. Je la soulevais, elle était aussi légère qu'une plume, puis montais dans sa chambre.

**- Prends tout ce que tu veux, si tu n'as pas assez de valise on prendra des sacs-poubelle. **

Je l'aidais à faire ses valises, elle prenait quasiment tous ses vêtements et ses chaussures, je pensais pas qu'elle en avait autant d'ailleurs. Tout son maquillage, ses affaires pour se coiffer, ses parfums, ses bijoux... tout fut mis en sac pour être déplacé. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'attendait que ça, partir de cette maison. Alors qu'elle ramassait toutes les photos qu'elle voulait prendre je décidais d'appeler Alice pour la prévenir.

**- Oui ?**

**- C'est Edward. Je suis chez Bella. Je vais la prendre chez moi, nous sommes en train de faire ses valises, pas question qu'elle reste ici. Je m'occupe d'elle.**

**- Merci Edward...**

**- C'est normal et j'en ai envie. Tu passes quand tu veux, je te donnerais une clef de chez moi, tu pourras aller et venir comme tu veux.**

**- Et ton travail ?**

**- Je suis en vacances pour un petit moment. Ça ira je vais prendre soin d'elle. **

**- Merci mille fois, je sais que tu es celui qu'il faut pour l'aider. Je vais prévenir Rose tout de suite. Je passerais ce soir chez toi.**

**- Pas de soucis à ce soir.**

**- Oui merci.**

Je raccrochais alors que Bella entrait dans la chambre, je lui souriais et allais l'embrasser sur le front avant de commencer des allers et retours pour mettre les valises dans ma voiture, je fus accueilli par mon chien, content que je sois revenu. Je le prenais et décidais de le présenter à Bella.

**- Bella ? Viens voir, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter... **

Elle venait à ma rencontre et pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée son visage eut un semblant d'expression de surprise. Milo lui fit tout de suite la fête et elle se mit à genoux pour le caresser.

**- Je te présente Milo, je l'ai trouvé en Angleterre par hasard, j'ai craqué sur lui. C'est un bâtard mais il est adorable, on s'entend bien, il réclame plein de câlins. Il a 4 mois. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. Me demande pas pourquoi j'ai adopté un chien je ne sais pas. J'ai juste vu sa petite bouille et j'ai pas résisté. Je te laisse avec lui, je continue les allers-retours. **

Elle hocha la tête et câlina mon chien pendant que je finissais de charger la voiture. J'allais récupérer son ordinateur dans le salon et fit un dernier tour avant de monter avec elle dans la voiture.

**- Mets ta capuche et tes lunettes Bella, il y a un tas de photographes qui attendent. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? On y va ?**

Encore une fois elle hocha la tête et je démarrais, les vigiles étaient au courant et nous ouvraient le portail, Bella s'était camouflée le visage, en sortant les flashs crépitaient mais Bella arrivait à bien se cacher et je pris la route pour aller chez moi. En franchissant l'entrée de chez moi nous fûmes accueillis par Jessica.

**- Bienvenue chez toi Edward... Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ? Faut changer de chirurgien esthétique chérie, il t'a complètement loupée ! Tu fais peur ? Et c'est quoi ça cette bête ! Ouste, dégage, ne m'approche pas !**

Milo était allé vers elle mais avait vite fait chemin arrière pour retourner près de Bella et moi.

**- Bella, installe-toi, prends la chambre que tu veux, je vais te monter tes affaires. Prends le chien si tu veux. Et l'écoute pas l'autre...**

Elle monta alors les escaliers suivie du chien sans lancer un regard à Jessica.

**- Elle pourrait dire bonjour !**

**- Non elle ne peut pas. Elle ne va pas bien, alors laisse-la tranquille s'il te plaît.**

**- Vu sa tête ça ne m'étonne pas ! **

**- C'est son mec qui a fait ça. **

**- Ho... et son bébé ?**

**- Elle l'a perdu.**

**- Ok... elle reste là longtemps ? **

**- Autant qu'elle le voudra. C'est chez moi ici. Et la bête que tu as vue c'est mon chien alors pareil, tu es gentille avec. **

**- T'as perdu la tête ? Un chien ? Ça va pas ! **

**- Si, je l'ai adopté en Angleterre. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Bah je venais souhaiter la bienvenue à mon copain. **

**- Ok. Bon je vais décharger ma voiture. **

Je recommençais mon manège de monter et descendre les valises d'affaires de Bella et lors de mon dernier tour je m'effondrais sur le lit de la chambre qu'elle avait choisie. Celle à côté de la mienne.

**- Je suis mort, tes valises m'ont tué !**

Bella qui était assise dans un fauteuil vint se mettre contre moi, la tête sur mon épaule.

**- Bella. Je suis content de te voir malgré tout. Tu m'as manqué. J'ai été trop bête pour croire que je ne ressentirais rien en ne te parlant plus. Je sais que tu as des choses plus importantes qui trottent dans ta tête mais je voulais te le dire. **

Elle leva la tête pour me regarder et me fis un minuscule sourire. Je caressais sa joue.

**- Tu as l'air épuisé. Tu devrais dormir un peu. Je te réveillerais pour le dîner. Alice va passer te voir, je vais lui donner une clef pour venir quand elle veut. Tu as toujours la tienne ? **

Elle me répondit avec un signe de la tête affirmatif et je me relevais. Ses mains accrochèrent mon pull et son regard se fit suppliant. Elle voulait que je reste près d'elle. J'enlevais alors mes chaussures et m'installais confortablement à ses côtés. Sa tête vint reprendre sa place sur mon torse, ma main caressa ses cheveux et l'autre son bras qui entourait ma taille.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes je sentis son souffle devenir plus régulier et plus rapide, elle dormait. Je ne voulais pas bouger, j'étais bien là avec elle. Mon moment de calme et de presque bien-être fut interrompu par les talons de Jessica qui montait les escaliers.

-**Bon, moi je me tire ! Quand tu auras fini de jouer les nounous pour femmes battues tu feras signe ! **

**- Crie pas comme ça. Va pas la réveiller. **

**- C'était bien mieux quand elle n'était pas dans nos pattes celle-là.**

**- Tu ne devais pas partir ? **

**- Si j'y vais ! A plus ! **

**- Oui. **

Je soupirais et la laissais partir. Ça lui passerait. De toute façon j'avais décidé de me concentrer uniquement sur Bella. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cet enfer et qu'elle redevienne la Bella que j'avais connue. Je l'avais déjà aidée à surmonter la perte de son père, ça avait été difficile mais elle s'était relevée. Je savais que désormais les choses ne seraient plus tout à fait les mêmes, la perte d'un enfant est dit-on impossible à surmonter complètement mais je l'aiderais à se sentir le mieux possible.

Le reste de la journée se passa doucement. Je réveillais Bella pour le dîner, Alice arriva juste avant et cuisina pour nous trois. Bella ne mangea pas grand-chose, et les trois bouchées qu'elle avait prises j'avais dû me battre pour qu'elle les prenne. Alice resta avec elle un peu, elle l'aida à prendre une douche et resta avec elle un petit moment avant de partir et de m'avoir remercié encore et encore.

Je croyais Bella endormie après avoir pris ma douche. J'allais donc dans ma chambre pour dormir, Milo par terre au pied de mon lit et m'apprêtais à dormir quand j'entendis des sanglots venir de la pièce à côté. Je soupirais, Alice m'avait prévenu que ça arrivait le soir. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça et décidais de la rejoindre.

Milo sur mes talons, j'entrais dans la chambre qu'occupait Bella et me glissait dans son lit. Elle se mit tout de suite contre moi et je la calmais jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Je la suivais de près dans le sommeil, sommeil agité puisque Bella faisait cauchemars sur cauchemars et qu'il fallait la consoler. Je ne me décourageais pas pour autant et décidais de rester près d'elle quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

**Et voilà  
**

**Le retour d'Edward et la réaction de Bella suite au drame**

**Pour celle qui se demande, quand Bella sera prête à parler elle dévoilera le sexe de son bébé**

**Voilà voilà**

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Biz.**

**Lexi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir **

**Voici le moment d'un nouveau chapitre**

**Avant tout chose, je fais ma petite pub.**

**/!\/!\/!\**

**Une nouvelle fiction à était poster mercredi pour celles qui ne le savent pas.  
**

**Le titre est '' Souvenirs d'une vie ''**

**voici le résumé **

_**La vie joue de bon et de mauvais tours, Bella est bien placée pour le savoir. Elle se rappelle de sa vie de lycéenne, d'étudiante et des ses début de femme active dans la vie, de ses amies, ses rencontres, sa famille mais surtout son histoire d'amour particulière faite de ruptures et de retrouvailles.**_

**voilà n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour.**

******/!\/!\/!\**

**Ensuite petite message pour _isa71_ : Tu m'avais laissé une review sur Juste pour l'été pour savoir comment devenir bêta. Il faut s'inscrire sur fanfiction et ensuite tu as l'onglet beta reader et tu doit remplir les conditions pour en devenir une. voilà.**

**Maintenant, bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Edward

**- Bella. Debout, il est 10h marmotte. On se lève ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je lâche le chien.**

Bella mit son coussin sur la tête, ça voulait clairement dire ''Dégage, laisse-moi !'' Bella vivait chez moi depuis deux semaines déjà, il y avait quelques changements dans son comportement mais elle ne parlait toujours pas. Elle restait encore souvent seule dans sa chambre, murée dans son silence et à pleurer mais j'arrivais à la faire bouger. Elle sortait avec moi promener le chien, faire les courses et elle avait repris la lecture. Physiquement elle n'avait presque plus rien, son visage était redevenu quasiment comme avant, elle avait juste encore quelques bleus mais rien de choquant.

Milo, mon chien, adorait Bella, la plupart du temps il était avec elle, elle s'en occupait beaucoup quand il voulait se cacher de Jessica. Je crois que cette présence la rassurait aussi. Par contre même si Bella ne parlait pas, c'était quand même la guerre entre elle et Jessica. Même malheureuse Bella gardait son caractère. D'ailleurs elle recommençait à avoir des expressions, on pouvait voir un sourire, un petit, mais j'arrivais à le voir sur son visage, je voyais quand elle était contrariée, agacée ou triste.

**- Bella sérieux j'ai un truc pour toi, à 11h30 on doit y être alors lève-toi.**

Elle soupira lourdement, enleva le coussin de sur sa tête et tendit ses bras vers moi.

**- Tu ne peux pas marcher franchement ? Pense à mon pauvre dos, tu pèses trois tonnes ma grosse ! **

Je la prenais dans mes bras et elle me mit une claque derrière la nuque. Je ne me m'empêchais pas de la taquiner, au moins elle réagissait.

- **Tu sais tomate, ça me manque quand même de ne pas t'entendre répliquer... mais d'un autre côté, c'est pas mal quand même, je dis ce que je veux. **

Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Je descendais mon escalier pour aller dans le salon où son petit déjeuner l'attendait. Je la forçais à manger, ça marchait un peu, elle avait un appétit d'oiseau mais elle mangeait quand même. Jessica était déjà à table elle ne mangeait rien mais lisait un magazine, elle ne salua pas Bella.

**- Bella est là Jessica.**

**- Ouais, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Même si elle ne parle pas et qu'elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre, elle prend de la place quand même !**

Je laissais tomber et me concentrais sur mon propre petit déjeuner. Du coin de l'œil je voyais Bella donner des morceaux de tartines à Milo.

**- Bella, les tartines elles sont pour toi, pas pour Milo, il a ce qu'il faut à manger lui. Et je suis sûr qu'il pèse plus lourd que toi. Mange. **

Elle me regardait d'un air complètement innocent, je souriais en coin devant son comportement et elle se mit à grignoter.

**- Ha on parle d'elle, Edward dans le magazine. **

**- De qui elle ? **

**- Ta meilleure copine ! Ils disent qu'elle s'est mise à boire pour oublier. **

**- N'importe quoi. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent.**

**- Moi si j'étais elle, je me tuerai. Avec la vie pourrie qu'elle a c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire... elle serait avec son gamin comme ça !**

Bella se leva, furieuse je présume, même si ça ne se voyait pas trop. Elle prit son verre de jus d'orange, le versa sur la tête de Jessica et renversa son bol de café sur la robe blanche que cette dernière portait avant de partir dignement du salon. J'avais envie de me lever et de l'applaudir. Jessica, elle, était folle de rage.

**- Mais elle est malade ! Regarde ce qu'elle a fait ! Elle va me le payer cher ! **

**- Tu ne feras rien du tout. Tu l'as cherché !**

**- Non mais tu es sérieux ? Tu es dans quel camp ?**

**- Le sien. **

**- Ha oui ? Mais c'est moi ta petite amie !**

**- Tu n'avais pas à dire une chose pareille ! Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dur pour elle ? Mais tu as quoi dans la tête pour dire des choses comme ça ? T'es grave ma parole ! **

**- Mais regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Regarde mes cheveux ? Et ma robe ? Ça ne partira jamais !**

**- Je trouve qu'elle a été gentille sur ce coup ! **

**- Mais arrête ! C'est moi que tu dois défendre ! Je veux qu'elle parte !**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Je veux qu'elle quitte cette maison !**

**- Et pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'elle est odieuse envers moi !**

**- Et toi ? Tu ne l'es pas peut-être ?**

**- Mais moi c'est différent.**

**- Ah oui et pourquoi ? **

**- Je suis ta copine ! **

**- Ouais mais c'est chez moi ici. Et on ne vit pas ensemble, alors Bella reste ! **

**- Edward, je te préviens, elle part d'ici ou sinon...**

**- Sinon quoi ?**

**- Je pars !**

**- Bah vas-y.**

**- Tu ne comprends pas. C'est elle ou moi ! Fais un choix, si c'est elle alors tu ne me reverras jamais !**

**- Je la choisis elle.**

**- T'es qu'un salaud !**

**- Tu me demandes de faire un choix je le fais. C'est elle. **

**- Mais tu m'aimes.**

**- J'en suis pas sûr non. **

**- Allez en enfer tous les deux ! Je vais te pourrir la vie Edward, les journaux à scandales vont tout savoir de notre histoire.**

**- Je t'attaquerais en justice.**

**- Va te faire voir Cullen ! **

J'hochais la tête et après un instant de silence où elle crut que j'allais revenir sur ma décision, elle partit de chez moi. J'avais prévu de la quitter, encore, mais j'aurais voulu que ça soit moins... brutal. Mais elle m'avait tendu la perche, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté d'une si belle occasion.

J'allais refaire couler du café pour Bella, en attendant qu'il soit prêt je nettoyais mon salon. Je mettais le petit déjeuner sur un plateau et montais voir Bella. Elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, je l'entendais pleurer à travers la porte. Je frappais et entrais, j'allais mettre le plateau sur le bureau et la rejoignais sur son lit en la prenant contre moi.

**- Bella il ne faut pas que tu fasses attention à ce qu'elle dit. Je sais que c'est blessant, que ça te fait mal mais c'est qu'une petite conne. Bravo pour ce que tu as fait d'ailleurs. Je suis fier de toi. Calme-toi... ça va aller, tu ne la reverras plus. Chut Bella...**

Je la câlinais en la gardant contre moi. J'espère que Jessica ne lui avait pas donné des idées de suicide. J'avais la trouille maintenant, encore plus qu'avant. Elle se calma peu à peu et comme à chaque fois qu'elle pleurait et que je la réconfortais, elle resta contre moi.

**- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? **

Elle eut un petit signe d'approbation.

**- Tu sais, elle m'a demandé de faire un choix. Elle ou toi.**

Elle se figea et me regarda avec un air apeuré. Elle avait peur que je la laisse. Elle est folle !

**- Non mais ça va pas ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je l'ai choisie ? Panique pas comme ça Bella. T'es folle. Si je devais choisir entre toi et toutes les autres filles de la terre je te choisirais toi ! Alors enlève cette expression de terreur sur ton visage, souris et dis-moi que je suis le meilleur. **

Elle sourit et se remit contre moi après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

**- Merci. Maintenant tu vas finir de manger et tu te prépares, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Je vais aller prendre une douche et quand je sortirai, tu auras fini de manger et de boire ce que je t'ai apporté. **

Elle me fit oui de la tête et après l'avoir embrassé sur la tempe j'allais me doucher et me préparer. Quand je fus prêt je retournais dans sa chambre, le plateau était vide, mais le chien était en train de se lécher les babines et avait plein de miette de pain devant lui. Je souriais mais ne reprochais rien à Bella. Elle était occupée à se préparer dans la salle de bain. Je prenais le plateau et l'avertissais que je l'attendais en bas.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Je fermais la maison, et nous allions à la voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence, je n'avais même pas mis la radio. Bella se laissait guider, elle ne semblait même pas s'interroger sur l'endroit où nous allions. 20 minutes de trajet plus tard je me garais pour la surprise de Bella.

A la mort de son père, Bella avait compensé sa peine en montant à cheval. A l'époque mes parents avaient des amis qui étaient propriétaires de deux chevaux, un jour Bella m'avait accompagné avec mes parents chez les amis en question et elle était montée à cheval. Elle adorait ça, elle montait plusieurs fois par semaine, elle s'était inscrite dans un club d'équitation et avait pratiqué ce sport pendant 4 ans. Elle avait arrêté quand elle avait rencontré Jacob. Il était allergique aux chevaux, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. En tout cas il n'était pas allergique à la connerie ce con !

Quand j'avais vu le bien que lui faisait la présence de Milo, je m'étais dit que Bella apprécierait de remonter à cheval. J'avais pris rendez-vous dans un club pour elle, le meilleur de L.A. Quand elle vit où nous allions elle me regarda avec une légère expression de surprise.

**- J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de remonter à cheval. Tu adorais ça avant. Tu veux bien ?**

Après son accord nous allions voir le moniteur qui nous attendait. Il nous salua et nous fit visiter le haras, ensuite il prêta des affaires à Bella pour qu'elle monte à cheval. Le moniteur en profita pour me parler.

**- Elle est déjà montée à cheval ?**

**- Oui, elle en a fait 4 ans, elle montait plusieurs fois par semaine. Mais ça fait 5 ans qu'elle n'a pas fait de cheval. Son ancien compagnon lui avait interdit. **

**- J'ai lu la presse, je sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé et je crois que vous avez eu raison de lui faire reprendre l'équitation, ça peut être un bon moyen de se remettre de son traumatisme. **

**- Oui je pense aussi. Mon chien lui apporte déjà beaucoup. **

**- D'accord. On va voir de quoi elle est capable. **

**- Je vous la confie. **

J'allais à la rencontre de Bella, elle était toute équipée pour monter à cheval et semblait détendue. Je lui caressais la joue.

**- Tu es belle, ça te va bien. Tu es prête ? Je suis sûr que tu es toute rouillée et que tu ne sais plus monter à cheval. **

Elle me lança une grimace avant de mettre sa bombe sur la tête et d'aller voir le moniteur. Ils disparaissaient vers les boxes. Pendant qu'elle préparait son cheval moi je jouais avec Milo, en rentrant j'allais devoir le brosser, il allait être tout sale. Bella réapparut avec sa monture et se dirigea vers le manège pour sa leçon.

Je les suivais et pendant 1h30 je l'observais prendre son cours. Elle se débrouillait bien, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais arrêté. Le cheval lui obéissait parfaitement, le moniteur ne la dirigeait presque pas, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et ça avait l'air de lui plaire. Après sa leçon elle s'occupa du cheval et se changea. Le moniteur revint vers moi.

**- Votre amie se débrouille bien ! Elle est douée même. On ne dirait pas qu'elle a arrêté pendant 5 ans. **

**- Je trouve aussi. **

**- Si elle veut revenir c'est avec plaisir. **

**- Je lui en parlerais mais je pense que ça sera oui. **

**- Vous avez mon numéro.**

**- Oui merci beaucoup en tout cas. **

**- De rien. **

**- A bientôt sûrement. Viens Milo, on va chercher Bella.**

J'attendais le chien et partais à la rencontre de Bella, elle nous attendait près de la voiture. Je faisais monter le chien dans la voiture, Bella montait elle aussi et je repris la direction de la maison.

**- Je me suis trompé. Tu n'es pas rouillée. On dirait que tu n'as jamais arrêté, tu étais merveilleuse Bella. Tu étais tellement à l'aise. Le moniteur me l'a dit et il a dit aussi que tu pouvais revenir quand tu voulais que tu étais douée. C'est vrai en plus, enfin moi j'ai trouvé. Tu as aimé ?**

Elle ne disait rien mais sa main venait caresser mes cheveux.

**- Bella ? Tu sais, je comprends ton silence, je le respecte et tu dois en avoir besoin mais... j'aimerais que tu me parles. J'arrive à te comprendre mais ta voix me manque. Et je pense que tu devrais te confier, je t'écouterais, tu ne seras pas jugée et ça te ferait du bien de t'exprimer. C'est pas bon de tout garder pour toi. Je suis là pour t'aider, pour t'écouter... je ne suis pas lui Bella. Réfléchis et quand tu seras prête à te confier à moi je serais là. Ne pleure pas... c'était pas le but. **

Elle s'essuyait les joues et je ne rajoutais rien. Je rentrais à la maison, il était presque 13h30 j'avais faim moi. Je faisais chauffer une pizza surgelée pendant que Bella prenait une douche. Elle redescendait ensuite manger une part de pizza, moi je mangeais le reste.

**- Va faire une sieste Bella, tu as l'air crevé. Je te réveillerai vers 16h si tu veux. **

Elle hocha la tête et se leva, je fis de même dans le but de débarrasser notre table mais Bella vint se mettre contre moi. Je lui caressais les cheveux et son dos tout en embrassant sa tempe. Elle releva alors la tête pour me regarder, elle avait comme de la reconnaissance dans le regard. Je souriais et elle me surprit quand ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes. C'était juste un petit bisou, chaste, comme pour me dire merci.

**- De rien Bella. Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureuse le plus possible. On va y arriver Bella, je te le jure. Va dormir maintenant, je te réveille tout à l'heure.**

Elle me redonna un baiser avant de monter dans sa chambre. Moi je débarrassais la table et m'occupais du chien quand ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Alice. Elle venait voir sa sœur tous les jours pour passer du temps avec elle.

**- Salut Edwwwwwaaaarddd !**

**- Pas d'hystérique à la maison merci.**

**- Tu me connais. Mais sérieux, je ne suis pas fan de toi du tout.**

**- Menteuse. Bella dort, ça doit faire une heure. On a bougé ce matin elle était crevée.**

**- Vous avez fait quoi ?**

**- Je l'ai accompagnée prendre un cours d'équitation ! **

**- Sérieux ? Elle l'a fait ?**

**- Oui, pendant 1h30 environ. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais arrêté. **

**- Je croyais qu'elle n'aimait plus. **

**- Tu rigoles ? C'est l'autre enfoiré qui lui avait interdit parce qu'il n'aimait pas les chevaux, il était allergique. Mon œil. Du coup j'ai pensé qu'elle serait contente de reprendre. **

**- T'es génial Edward. Ça va lui faire du bien ! Elle va reprendre confiance en elle.**

**- Oui. Quand j'ai vu qu'elle appréciait la compagnie du chien, j'ai pensé aux chevaux et ça la fait bouger un peu.**

**- C'est une super idée. Elle n'a pas refusé ? Elle s'est laissé faire. **

**- Oui, je crois qu'elle était même contente. **

**- Super. Et sinon elle parle toujours autant ?**

**- Oui une vraie pipelette. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se remette à parler. Que je comprenais son silence mais que maintenant elle devait parler, que ça lui ferait du bien d'être écoutée et que garder tout ça n'était pas bien. **

**- Oui. J'espère qu'elle va t'écouter. **

**- On verra. Il y a déjà de l'amélioration dans son comportement. Je ne lâcherais pas. **

**- Je sais. **

**- Et toi ? Ça va ?**

**- Oui, mon bébé grandit bien, je suis triste qu'il ne voie pas Bella mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste en voyant mon fils. **

**- Oui, je sais. Ça aussi ça changera. Elle sera la meilleure marraine du monde ! **

**- Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute.**

**- Des nouvelles de Rosalie ?**

**- Oui, elle gère les affaires de Bella, elle voulait passer un soir.**

**- On peut faire un dîner tous ensemble ici. **

**- Oui, il faut organiser ça. En attendant Rose essaye de faire comprendre à l'éditeur que Bella ne peut pas travailler pour le moment.**

**- Elle a jusqu'à quand ?**

**- Début janvier maxi. Tu lui en parles ?**

**- Pas beaucoup mais je le ferai.**

**- Ok. Il manque un truc.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Elle est où l'autre ?**

**- Qui ?**

**- Jessica. **

**- Ha... je l'ai quittée ! **

**- Sérieux ? Enfin ! Bravo, tu mérites un prix ! **

**- C'était trop fort. Jessica a lancé une pique à Bella et ta sœur a répliqué en lui versant son jus d'orange sur la tête et son bol de café sur la robe blanche que portait Jessica. **

**- Bien joué Bella ! Faut que je lui dise. Ensuite ?**

**- J'avais envie de me lever et d'applaudir Bella mais je me suis retenu. Jessica a piqué une crise et m'a demandé pourquoi je ne disais rien. Ensuite elle m'a demandé de choisir. C'était elle ou Bella. J'ai pas hésité deux secondes.**

**- Et elle est partie comme ça ?**

**- Non, elle m'a dit que je le payerai, qu'elle parlerait à la presse. Faut que j'appelle mon agent d'ailleurs parce que Jessica le fera. Mais je m'en fiche, je vais pas laisser Bella pour elle. Je voulais la quitter mais en le faisant d'une autre manière.**

**- Je vois. En tout cas tu es débarrassé.**

**- Oui. C'est calme hein ? **

**- Oui. Et ça va faire des vacances à ma sœur.**

**- Oui. Sinon il y a des nouvelles concernant la plainte de Bella ? **

**- Oui, ça avance mais il n'y a toujours pas de date. Je sais que Jacob est libre de ses mouvements. **

**D'ailleurs je suis sûre qu'il continue à vivre chez elle. **

**- Sérieusement ? **

**- Oui j'y suis passée devant l'autre jour et il y avait sa voiture. **

**- Il a le droit ?**

**- Sur les papiers, la maison est au nom de Bella. Rien ne lui appartient. **

**- Donc si Bella décidait de changer les serrures de chez elle...**

**- Il n'aura rien à dire. Son nom n'est nulle part. **

**- Tu connais un serrurier Alice ? **

**- Va réveiller Bella, j'appelle quelqu'un qui va s'en occuper ! Jacob doit bosser en ce moment. **

**- Ok. **

Je montais les escaliers et allais dans la chambre de mon amie. Je la réveillais doucement et lui expliquais mon intention avec Alice. Visiblement elle décida de venir car elle mit ses chaussures et son manteau. Nous redescendions tous les deux.

**- Alors Alice ?**

**- Le type sera là dans deux heures. On a le temps de mettre ses affaires dehors. Salut ma chérie... comment ça va ? Edward m'a dit ce que tu as fait à Jessica ! Bravo, t'es la meilleure ! Elle l'a cherchée cette morue ! Et tu as fait du cheval, c'est génial...**

**- Alice, respire.**

**- Ha oui, merci Edward. Tu nous accompagnes Bella ? Ça ira ?**

Bella lui fit comprendre que oui et nous grimpions dans ma voiture pour nous rendre chez Bella. La voiture de Jacob n'était pas là mais en entrant dans la maison, on remarqua bien sa présence, il y avait des affaires à lui partout.

Bella et Alice montèrent toutes les deux à l'étage pour rassembler toutes les affaires de Jacob. Bella avait pris toutes les valises en partant alors les vêtements de Jacob seraient dans des sacs plastiques, poubelles ou dans rien du tout. Par moments je voyais des trucs voler par les fenêtres. Moi j'étais chargé de débarrasser toutes les affaires qu'il avait en bas. Il avait laissé traîner des vêtements, des chaussures, son ordinateur, ses écouteurs et tout un tas d'autres choses.

Au bout d'un moment Alice m'appela pour que je descende un carton d'affaires. C'était toutes ses ceintures, produits de toilette, parfums, le contenu de sa table de nuit et d'autres choses diverses. J'allais mettre le carton dehors avec le reste des affaires et Bella s'attaquait maintenant à la bibliothèque, elle virait tous les livres qui ne lui appartenaient pas, Alice faisait la même chose avec les DVD, moi j'enlevais les photos des cadres.

Entre temps le serrurier arriva et se mit au travail, je crois que la situation l'amusait mais il resta pro et ne fit aucun commentaire. Pendant qu'Alice faisait un tour dans la maison pour voir si nous n'avions rien oublié Bella m'entraîna dans sa cave. Jacob avait mis en réserve plusieurs bouteilles de vin qu'il gardait jalousement. Comme Bella ne voulait plus rien de lui, c'est un peu à regret que je l'aidais à virer les bouteilles de la cave.

Quand le serrurier eut fini de tout changer nous mettions des draps sur les meubles afin de les protéger et Bella ferma tous les volets de la maison. J'avais fini avec Alice mais Bella était toujours à l'étage, j'allais donc la chercher pour partir. Elle était dans la chambre d'amis, assise par terre devant deux cartons. C'était les premières affaires qu'elle avait achetées pour son bébé. Je me mis à côté d'elle.

**- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on les prenne ? Je les mettrais à la maison et quand ça ira mieux tu les ressortiras...**

Elle ne me répondit pas et sortit d'une des boîtes plusieurs échographies. Elle les regarda en silence, sans pleurer, je ne parlais pas non plus. Après plusieurs minutes à observer les clichés, moi j'essayais de comprendre l'image, Bella se leva et laissa derrière elle les vêtements, les biberons et autres jouets et peluches mais conserva les échographies. Elle descendit, je la suivis et après avoir fermé la porte nous partions. J'en connais un qui allait être content en rentrant. Bien fait pour lui !

Arrivés chez moi Bella monta dans sa chambre, suivie d'Alice. Je pense que virer Jacob, enfin surtout ses affaires, lui avait fait du bien mais tomber sur les affaires du bébé ne l'avait certainement pas aidé. Je laissais Alice gérer ce problème et préparai le dîner, mine de rien cette histoire nous avait occupés tout l'après-midi. Au bout d'un long moment Alice descendit seule les escaliers pour me rejoindre dans la cuisine.

**- Comment elle va ?**

**- C'est dur à dire. Je crois que ça lui a fait du bien de faire le vide même si je pense qu'elle vendra sa maison quand elle ira définitivement mieux. **

**- Je pense aussi. Elle ne pourra pas revivre là-bas comme si rien ne s'était passé. **

**- Oui je sais. **

**- Et les échographies ?**

**- C'est important qu'elle les garde. Il ne lui reste que ça en souvenir et elle n'oubliera jamais. **

**- D'accord. Elle dort ?**

**- Non, elle se repose. **

**- Tu veux dîner avec nous ?**

**- Non je vais rentrer. Merci pour l'après-midi Edward, c'était amusant. **

**- Oui j'aimerais bien voir sa tête, tiens.**

**- Moi aussi. **

**- Bon allez, je vais retrouver mes hommes. On se voit demain.**

**- On ne se quitte plus hein ?**

**- J'avoue, je suis folle de toi ! **

**- Je le savais ! **

**- Allez à demain.**

**- Oui, rentre bien. **

Elle m'embrassa et partit. Je terminais de cuisiner et montais notre repas sur un plateau que j'apportais dans ma chambre. Je préparais le DVD favori de Bella pour qu'on le regarde en mangeant et aller la chercher.

**- Bella ? Tu viens manger ? C'est dans ma chambre avec Pretty Woman qui attend d'être regardé. **

Elle sourit et tendit les bras. Je secouais la tête et la prenais dans mes bras. Elle m'offrit un autre baiser sur les lèvres, le troisième de la journée. J'allais y prendre goût à force. Installés sur mon lit je mis en marche le film et nous mangions. Bella était tellement captivée par le film qu'elle mangeait sans s'en rendre compte et finit son assiette pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. Le film terminé c'est ensemble, dans mon lit que nous dormions l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

**Et voilà **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Je rappelle encore ma nouvelle fic qui est en ligne.**

**Merci pour tout**

**Biz et à la semaine prochaine**

**Lexi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut ! **

**voici l'heure d'un nouveau chapitres**

**Merci à toute pour les reviews ! **

**Merci à Sophie pour la correction**

**Concernant votre demandes au sujet de la réaction de Jacob suite à son déménagement forcé je suis ok pour le faire mais en OS et je la posterais à la fin de la fic, histoire de pas tout mélanger. En revanche je pense pas pouvoir me glisser dans la peau de Jacob alors je ferais certainement cette OS Vu d'Edward. **

**ça vous va ? n'hésiter as à me dire.**

**Maintenant bonne lecture **

* * *

POV Edward

Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Bella était remontée à cheval. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment, bougé. Sinon Jessica avait fait ce qu'elle avait dit, la presse faisait ses gros titres sur notre histoire depuis trois jours. Il y avait même des photos assez personnelles, pas aussi grave que la sexe tape que Tanya, mon ancienne petite amie, avait vendu mais j'aurais aimé que les photos que j'avais prises avec Jessica restent confidentielles, mais il fallait s'y attendre.

Dès que je revenais avec un magazine Bella me le prenait et le jetait à la poubelle, elle ne voulait pas que je lise ça. Ma vie ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'elle racontait. En plus la moitié des choses étaient fausses, elle en rajoutait des tonnes et ça avait le don d'énerver Bella. Du coup je les lisais en douce.

Suite à notre petite opération changement de serrure chez Bella, Jacob était venu ici pour faire un scandale et exiger qu'on lui donne les clefs. Bella s'était mise dans un état pas possible, elle avait eu peur. J'avais appelé la police, j'avais expliqué la situation et quand la police s'est rendue compte que Jacob n'avait aucun droit sur la maison il lui avait dit de se trouver un autre endroit et il avait interdiction de revenir ici.

Cette nuit-là je l'avais passée à réconforter Bella, elle en avait tremblé de peur, elle avait pleuré, encore. Sa nuit avait été ensuite cauchemars sur cauchemars, elle se réveillait en hurlant, en pleurant et terrifiée. Je m'étais pris deux ou trois coups dans l'histoire. C'était là aussi que j'avais réentendu sa voix, même si c'était inconscient. Elle suppliait qu'on arrête de lui faire mal.

Le lendemain elle allait mieux, elle avait été refaire du cheval, ça lui faisait du bien. Après sa leçon elle était revenue détendue et calme, la nuit qui avait suivi s'était bien passée. Elle mangeait aussi. Plus qu'avant, et souvent on mangeait devant la télé, comme ça elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il fallait ruser comme pour les enfants.

Ce soir elle était montée se coucher tôt, moi j'étais dans mon lit à lire des scénarios que des réalisateurs m'avaient envoyés. Mon prochain tournage était en mars, j'espérais que Bella irait mieux, sinon je ferais tout pour qu'elle me suive sur le tournage. Après ce projet je n'avais rien, il fallait que je bosse quand même et j'étais en train de lire un super scénario. J'étais tellement plongé dans ma lecture que je sursautais quand Bella toqua à la porte.

**- Tu dors pas ? Viens dormir là si tu veux. Je suis en train de lire un scénario, il est trop bien. Ça te gêne pas la lumière ?**

Elle fit non et vint se mettre dans mon lit contre moi. Elle passa son bras autour du mien, sa tête sur mon épaule, sa main caressait l'intérieur de mon avant-bras du bout des doigts. J'aimais bien quand elle me papouillait. Je lisais encore un peu et je crus que Bella dormait mais quand je tournais la tête vers elle ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts.

**- Je vais me coucher. Ça va ?**

Elle fit oui et me laissa m'installer et quand j'étais bien mis elle mit sa main dans la mienne et le silence domina la pièce.

**- C'était une fille. Mon bébé... j'ai eu une petite fille. Elle était si petite, si jolie. Elle faisait la taille de mon avant-bras quasiment. Elle avait des cheveux, les mêmes que les miens, ils étaient tous fins. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient minuscules c'était adorable. Elle semblait si paisible, si calme, pour moi, elle dormait rien d'autre. Quand la sage-femme me l'a reprise ça a été horrible, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer. Pour une mère normale elle se dit '' Je vais la revoir '' moi non. Je ne l'ai jamais revue. Tu sais ce qui était le plus dur ? Quand j'ai accouché personne ne parlait et quand ma fille est née j'ai entendu les autres bébés pleurer, mais pas la mienne. C'est pas juste, elle était si belle. **

**- Comment tu l'as appelée ? **

**- Julie. Pourquoi j'en sais rien. Quand je l'ai vue, ce prénom est venu.**

**- J'aime bien, ça fait jolie à une lettre près. **

**- Oui, jolie Julie... tu as raison. Tu sais j'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais dû t'écouter. Que si je t'avais suivi, ma fille ne serait pas morte.**

**- Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser ça ! Tu as fait ce que tu as cru bon pour toi et ta fille.**

**- Mais je me suis trompée.**

**- Tu aimais Jacob quand tu as choisi ?**

**- Non, je revenais pour toi. **

**- Alors tu t'es sacrifiée pour ta fille. Tu as voulu lui donner une chance d'avoir une famille même si tu étais malheureuse. Tu as réagi en maman, tu as tout fait pour elle. Tu as essayé de la protéger jusqu'au bout. **

**- Elle me manque. Parfois j'ai l'impression de sentir les coups encore. Ma mère...**

**- Ha non Bella ! Me parle pas de ta mère. Alice m'a raconté ce qu'elle t'avait dit et malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour elle, c'est une idiote ! Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Toi aussi tu es victime. Si ta femme de ménage n'était pas venue, tu serais peut-être bien morte toi aussi. Julie était trop petite, sa résistance était bien plus faible. **

**- Mais j'ai tué mon père...**

**- C'était un accident Bella. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris. **

**- On s'était réconcilié avec ma mère, tout allait bien.**

**- Et ça fera quoi la prochaine fois ? Elle va revenir toute gentille quand tu annonceras ton mariage ou une nouvelle grossesse, et au moment où tu auras un moment de faiblesse, elle va venir t'achever ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. **

**- C'est ce qu'elle a fait là, tu ne penses pas ?**

**- Elle m'en veut pour mon père.**

**- C'est pas une raison, ça fait 10 ans chérie. Je sais que ton père te manque, je sais que ta fille te manque mais il faut essayer d'aller de l'avant. Alice, Rosalie les autres et moi sommes là pour ça. Tu as la chance d'être là, tu ne crois pas que c'est pour une raison ? Tu dois profiter de ce que la vie t'offre, sans oublier le passé mais faut avancer. **

**- Heureusement que tu es là. Grâce à toi je ne me sens pas toute seule. **

**- Tu ne l'es pas. Je t'aime et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée en voulant couper les ponts. J'étais blessé que tu ne me choisisses pas. J'étais triste aussi. J'ai compris maintenant que tu avais fait ce choix pour ton bébé. **

**- Je te pardonne. Avec tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je ne peux pas faire le contraire.**

**- C'est normal. **

**- Alice dit que je dois aller voir un psy... tu en penses quoi ?**

**- Je pense que ça ne peut pas te faire de mal. Ça peut t'aider et t'apporter des réponses.**

**- J'ai envie d'y aller, même si je sais que tu m'écoutes, je...**

**- Je ne suis pas psy. Je sais, je comprends et je trouve ça bien. Tu peux essayer. **

**- Oui. Merci pour le cheval aussi. Ça me fait tellement de bien. J'y aurais pas pensé. Ça me manquait plus que je ne le pensais. **

**- De rien. Je suis content de t'entendre. Ça fait du bien de te retrouver. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait parler ?**

**- J'ai senti que c'était le moment. **

**- J'en suis heureux. **

**- Tu sais que je devrais te faire la tête pourtant ?**

**- Ha oui ?**

**- Je t'avais dit de ne plus m'appeler tomate ! Tu me l'as dit combien de fois ? Et Jessica hein ? Tu es fier ?**

**- Depuis cet été tu dois me trouver un surnom pour répliquer au tien. Et Jess bah que veux-tu que je te dise... non je suis pas fier. Je suis con c'est tout. **

**- Tu as vu ce qu'elle fait maintenant ? **

**- La moitié de son histoire est fausse. **

**- Tout le monde ne le sait pas.**

**- Il y a plus important que ça. Il y a toi. C'est pas parce que tu t'es remise à parler que tout roule. **

**- Je ne veux pas que ta carrière soit mise à mal par ma faute.**

**- Ma carrière va bien. Toi par contre...**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu as jusqu'en janvier pour retourner ton manuscrit. Tu le sais ?**

**- J'ai pas la tête à ça.**

**- Ils risquent de te lâcher Bella.**

**- Je trouverais une autre maison d'éditions. **

**- Pas si tu ne leur rapportes rien. **

**- J'ai pas assez de temps.**

**- Je vais t'aider. Dès demain on s'y met. On l'a déjà fait pour le premier. Tu en étais où avant tout ça ?**

**- La moitié à peu près. **

**- D'accord. C'est faisable.**

**- A condition qu'on ne fasse que ça toute la journée. **

**- On le fera. **

**- Je ne veux pas le bâcler.**

**- On fera les choses bien. Et il y a une seconde lecture par ton éditeur. S'il faut retoucher, il nous le dira.**

**- On va y arriver ?**

**- Oui. **

**- J'y crois pas mais on tente le coup.**

**- Tope-la ! **

Je claquais ma main dans la sienne et souriais. Bella était revenue ! Elle parlait, elle s'était confiée à moi. J'ignorais tout de son bébé, avant qu'elle m'en parle, je voulais apprendre les choses par elle et non par Alice.

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Tu crois que Julie m'aurait aimé comme parrain ? **

**- Comme parrain ?**

**- Attends, me dis pas que je ne suis pas le parrain de ta fille. Je vais mal le prendre.**

**- Tu veux vraiment ? Tu avais dit que...**

**- J'étais fâché. Mais oui je veux. Même si hélas mon rôle est déjà terminé, je serais heureux de savoir que je le suis quand même. **

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu veux être le parrain de ma fille ?**

**- Avec plaisir oui.**

**- Merci Edward.**

**- Un jour j'aimerais que tu m'emmènes la voir. **

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui, je voudrais lui rendre hommage. Me recueillir. Et il faut bien que tu me présentes à ma filleule.**

**- Elle t'aurait adoré. Même si on ne se parlait pas. **

**- Je serai revenu vers toi.**

**- Ha oui ?**

**- Oui, je voulais te voir à mon retour de Londres, m'excuser et m'expliquer avec toi. Tu m'aurais repris dans ta vie ?**

**- Bien sûr. Tu es mon Edward depuis 21 ans. Tu as toujours été avec moi depuis tout petit. Tu me défendais à l'école et tu sermonnais mes prétendants au lycée. Je peux pas me passer d'Edward Cullen. C'est addictif ! **

**- Je suis ta drogue ?**

**- En quelque sorte oui. Et en plus je t'aime alors je t'explique pas. D'ailleurs je culpabilise pour ça aussi.**

**- De m'aimer ? **

**- Oui. Je suis amoureuse de toi mais je me dis que c'est trop tôt et que c'est mal, que je passe trop vite à autre chose. **

**- Bella, ça fait 21 ans que nous sommes un couple. On a juste mal interprété notre relation. On l'a prise pour de l'amitié.**

**- Alors que depuis le début on s'aime.**

**- Oui, c'est ce que je pense moi.**

**- Peut-être que c'est ça que la vie veut me faire comprendre. Que c'est avec toi que je dois être. **

**- Peut-être oui. Mais si éventuellement on se met en couple pour de bon, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne doit pas se construire. **

**- Oui, on doit apprendre à vivre en tant que vrai couple.**

**- Oui, mais je crois qu'on va apprendre ça très vite. **

**- Je pense aussi. Mais on ne couchera pas ensemble ce soir.**

**- J'ai pas dit le contraire.**

**- Je veux attendre, j'ai adoré la fois où nous avons fait l'amour mais, là je ne suis pas prête pour ça.**

**- Tu me déçois.**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Tu me déçois, je pensais que tu savais que je n'étais pas un sale type. Que tu savais que je ne te sauterais pas dessus et que je comprends que lorsqu'on me dit non, c'est non. **

**- Désolée.**

**- Tu sais quoi ? Je te donne les clefs. **

**- Les clefs de quoi ? **

**- De notre couple. Tu décides de tout. Et quand tu es prête à passer certains caps et bien tu me le fais savoir. Je ne demanderais rien.**

**- Ok mais une fois que l'étape est acquise alors plus besoin de te le faire comprendre. **

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Disons que si je suis prête à t'embrasser, un vrai baiser, pas du bout des lèvres. Une fois que je t'en ai donné un et bien tu pourras le faire quand tu veux à ton tour. **

**- Je comprends pas. **

**- Je pense que si mais tu me cherches.**

**- Non, je vois pas.**

**- Idiot.**

Elle se redressa dans le lit et elle se pencha vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ça on faisait déjà, même si c'était pas souvent. La nouveauté là c'est que sa langue caressa ma lèvre pour demander l'accès à ma bouche. Je ne résistais pas longtemps et nos langues se rencontrèrent et elle m'offrit un long baiser rempli de tendresse jusqu'à ce que le souffle nous manque. Je souriais alors qu'elle se rallongeait à côté de moi.

**- Donc si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit, maintenant que tu m'as embrassé comme ça je peux moi aussi le faire ? **

**- Bravo. Tu veux un Oscar ?**

**- Oui, je veux bien ! Viens...**

J'attrapais son visage et lui donnais un baiser, un peu moins doux que le sien mais avec beaucoup d'amour.

**- Je t'aime Bella. **

**- Je t'aime. **

**- Tu es heureuse ?**

**- Non. J'apprends à le redevenir tout doucement. **

**- Tu le seras Bella, je te le jure. **

**- Je te fais confiance. On dort ? Je suis épuisée. **

**- Oui, dormons. A demain pour une journée de boulot. **

**- Oui j'avais oublié. **

**- Je suis heureux de t'entendre ! Tu m'as manqué tomate ! **

**- Pauvre tâche ! **

Je souriais et me calais contre elle. Elle n'était peut-être pas heureuse mais moi je l'étais, j'avais enfin Bella. Ça pouvait paraître égoïste mais moi j'étais heureux avec la femme que j'aimais dans mes bras. Elle caressait le bras que j'avais autour d'elle et tout doucement elle ralentissait le rythme jusqu'à ne plus rien faire, elle dormait. J'embrassais son épaule et fermais les yeux à mon tour pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le matin je me réveillais seul dans mon lit la place à côté de moi était encore chaude, Bella n'était pas debout depuis longtemps. Je me levais pour descendre et aller à la cuisine, Bella préparait le petit déjeuner, Milo à ses pieds qui la regardait faire et qui attendait surtout qu'elle lui donne un truc à manger.

**- Bonjour. **

**- Ho tu es levé...**

**- Fallait pas ? **

**- Je voulais t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit. Tu le faisais souvent pour moi, je voulais faire pareil pour toi. **

**- T'es gentille. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop lourd pour toi.**

**- Heu, ça se pourrait bien oui.**

**- On mange dans mon lit mais je porte le plateau jusqu'en haut.**

**- D'accord. Et si on passait la journée au lit ?**

**- Tu veux y faire quoi ?**

**- Travailler. Je prends mon ordinateur, mes notes et on travaille.**

**- Ok, ça me va. **

**- J'ai fini de tout préparer pour manger et mes affaires sont en haut. **

**- On y va. Viens Milo.**

Je montais dans la chambre, Bella et Milo qui me suivaient, je posais le plateau et ouvrais les volets pendant que Bella prenait ses affaires avant de me rejoindre pour manger.

**- Alice va pleurer en t'entendant parler. **

**- Oui. Elle m'en veut ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- De ne pas m'occuper de Nathan.**

**- Non, elle sait très bien que ça te ferait mal de voir un bébé maintenant.**

**- Oui, je verrais ma fille.**

**- Alice le sait, elle ne t'en veut pas. Elle veut juste que tu ailles mieux. **

**- Je sais, elle me l'a dit mais j'avais peur qu'elle me dise ça uniquement pour me faire plaisir. **

**- Non. Alice est du genre à dire ce qu'elle pense. **

**- Oui ! J'ai une autre question. **

**- Tu ne t'arrêtes pas. Vas-y.**

**- J'ai pas lu la presse concernant... mon affaire. Est-ce que toi oui ?**

**- Pas plus que ça. Ils ont dit que tu t'étais fait agresser par ton compagnon et que tu avais perdu ton bébé, ce qui est vrai mais ils n'ont pas trop insisté. En revanche je sais pas si tu le sais, mais tu as reçu énormément de messages de soutien de tes fans.**

**- J'ai rien eu.**

**- J'en ai lu des tonnes sur le net. On pourra voir après si tu veux. **

**- Oui je veux bien, c'est toujours agréable. **

**- Oui. Je te montrerai. **

**- Encore une question.**

**- Me fais pas regretter l'époque où tu ne disais rien. **

**- Chut... tu crois que je peux dédicacer mon livre ?**

**- Bah oui ! C'est ton livre. **

**- Je voudrais le dédicacer à Alice et sa famille, Rose et Emmett, toi et à Julie. **

**- Bien sûr que tu peux le faire ! Merci d'avance en ce qui me concerne. **

**- C'est pour pas te vexer ! **

**- Hahaha ! **

**- Milo, viens, tiens regarde, viens manger.**

**- Tu es trop gentille avec lui. Il va grossir ! **

**- Mais non ! **

**- J'ai une question moi aussi. **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu vas faire du cheval souvent ?**

**- Oui, je vais reprendre une licence et m'inscrire au club. Faut que je me rachète une tenue aussi. **

**- Ha je suis content ! Tu vas en faire aussi souvent qu'avant ?**

**- Je vais voir. Je pense commencer doucement, j'en ai fait deux fois cette semaine et j'ai mal partout. Je suis plus aussi endurante qu'i ans. Donc petit à petit. **

**- Tu auras une cravache... hum.**

**- T'es sérieux ? Tu es de ce genre toi ?**

**- Quel genre ?**

**- Utiliser des cravaches pendant l'amour. **

**- Faut pas mourir idiot.**

**- Avec qui ?**

**- Non.**

**- Si allez ! Avec laquelle ?**

**- Kate.**

**- Sérieux ? Je la voyais pas comme ça. Et c'était bien ?**

**- Pas franchement non. C'est bien en fantasme mais quand tu y es c'est moins cool. **

**- J'y crois pas. Ça me choque, je t'imagine pas te faire fouetter !**

**- Tu n'as jamais rien testé d'autre que le basique si on peut dire ?**

**- Non. C'est Ja... c'est lui qui décidait et il n'a jamais utilisé autre chose que sa mini paire de... tu me comprends. **

**- Je t'apprendrai moi.**

**- Tu es prétentieux. Mais si c'est aussi bon que notre nuit ensemble alors je veux bien essayer. **

**- J'ai du mal à croire qu'hier tu ne parlais pas et que là on parle de nos futurs ébats. Il me faut du café ! **

Elle sourit et embrassa ma joue. Son changement de comportement me perturbait un peu, beaucoup même. Hier elle était encore au fond du trou et maintenant tout semblait aller bien. Dans un coin de ma tête je me disais que ce n'était peut-être qu'une parade et que ça pouvait ne pas durer. Il y aurait forcément une rechute. Et j'aimerais que ce soit le plus tard possible, je voulais profiter de cette Bella-là.

Le reste de la journée se passa au lit ! On s'était mis à travailler sur son roman, j'étais un peu largué, je ne connaissais pas l'histoire du coup on faisait pas mal de pause pour qu'elle m'explique ce qui se passait. Je m'occupais de l'aider à remanier les phrases, je lui proposais des choses pour étoffer certaines parties, on discutait beaucoup de ce qui était le mieux à faire. Exceptionnellement Alice ne vint pas. Son fils était malade mais demain elle aurait la surprise d'entendre sa sœur s'exprimer.

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**Qu'en pensez vous ? **

**Biz et à la semaine prochaine.  
**

**Lexi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir ! **

**Voilà le moment d'un nouveau chapitre**

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews**

**Merci à Sophie pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

POV Eward

**- J'ai faim ! **

**- Tu as toujours faim Edward. Tu crois que mes personnages doivent coucher ensemble maintenant ?**

**- Non. Ils viennent de se retrouver après une séparation, ça irait trop vite. Fais-les se chercher un peu. Tourne autour du pot. **

**- C'est ce que l'éditeur m'a marqué. **

**- Tu vois?! Bon je vais manger. **

**- Tu vas cuisiner ? **

**- Je vais commander. **

**- Ho non cuisine. **

**- Je suis nul Bella, tu le sais. **

**- Essaye pour moi. S'il te plaît. **

**- Non. **

**- Ho mon chéri s'il te plaît. Des lasagnes !**

**- Mais tu es folle ! **

**- C'est pas dur. Tu prends la recette sur le net, c'est pas compliqué.**

**- Mais c'est long, j'ai faim. **

**- Il est 11h30 à peine, tu t'y mets maintenant dans un peu plus d'1h, on mange. Allez, fais-moi plaisir j'en ai envie.**

**- T'es chiante ! **

**- Merci Edward !**

Elle se levait pour venir m'embrasser. Elle m'énervait, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de moi, j'arrivais pas à résister, aucune de mes ex avait eu ce pouvoir sur moi, déjà quand nous étions amis avec Bella c'était comme ça. Ça me tuait mais j'aimais lui faire plaisir et je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, elle remontait tout doucement la pente.

Ça faisait tout juste une semaine qu'elle reparlait et ça allait plutôt bien. Quand elle avait parlé devant Alice, celle-ci avait pleuré de joie, du coup Bella avait pleuré aussi et une enfilade d'excuses était sortie de sa bouche, toutes excusées par Alice. Pour se rattraper elles avaient parlé des heures toutes les deux mais Bella avait décidé de garder le secret pour nous, elle disait qu'elle avait peur qu'on la juge et que l'on dise que cette nouvelle relation était précipitée.

Niveau moral Bella allait mieux, elle s'était remise sérieusement au travail, on avançait plutôt bien. Il nous restait encore 2 semaines, nous aurions bientôt fini j'en étais certain. Elle me parlait souvent de sa grossesse, de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle était enceinte. Je savais que ça lui faisait du bien d'en parler, j'y connaissais rien en bébé et en grossesse mais j'écoutais, elle m'avait montré ses échographies, j'avais réussi à voir le bébé sans trop d'explication, surtout sur celle de 6 mois.

Bella continuait d'avoir des moments où elle était éteinte, elle se renfermait d'un coup sur elle, elle pleurait parfois et il ne fallait rien lui dire sinon elle s'énervait alors la plupart du temps je la laissais, sauf quand elle me réclamait. L'autre souci c'est que dès qu'elle faisait quelque chose qu'elle jugeait mal elle s'excusait et paniquait. L'autre jour elle avait cassé un verre et elle s'était excusée un millier de fois et avait même pleuré.

Elle avait peur que je m'énerve et que je lui crie dessus. Jacob faisait ça, moi non, un verre c'est un verre, ça se rachète je m'en fiche. Je me rendais compte qu'elle vivait dans la peur permanente et qu'elle avait dû vivre un enfer pendant 5 ans.

**- Edward ?**

**- Hum ? **

**- Va cuisiner au lieu de perdre du temps à me peloter.**

**- Je ne perds jamais mon temps quand je te pelote comme tu dis. Ça te dérange ?**

**- Non, mais j'ai du travail, et toi, tu as de la cuisine à faire. **

**- Oui, oui. Tu descends quand tu as fini ?**

**- Oui, je finis le chapitre, il ne reste pas grand-chose.**

**- D'accord. Je t'aime. **

**- Je t'aime Edward.**

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de la laisser tout sourire et d'aller cuisiner. Je cherchais une recette sur le net et commençais ce fichu plat ! J'étais nul de chez nul en cuisine, je ne faisais jamais quelque chose de plus difficile que des pâtes, cuire de la viande ou faire de la purée en sachet. Avant à la maison c'était toujours ma mère qui cuisinait, elle était très douée et Bella aussi d'ailleurs. Pourquoi j'avais accepté de faire ça hein ?

J'étais occupé à faire ma béchamel, une vraie galère ce truc, quand mon portable sonna, je regardais qui essayait de me joindre, c'était ma mère justement. Je mettais le haut-parleur pour pouvoir lui parler tout en cuisinant. Bella était toujours dans notre bureau, enfin dans la chambre, à travailler.

**- Bonjour ma petite maman ! **

**- Bonjour mon chéri. Comment va mon fils chéri ?**

**- Je vais bien. Je pensais à toi justement.**

**- C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Je me disais que tu cuisinais trop bien et que j'étais nul à côté de toi.**

**- Tu n'es pas nul chéri, tu es archi nul !**

**- Merci maman, tu me rassures. Bella veut que je lui fasse des lasagnes. Elle sait que je suis pas doué, je sais pas ce qu'elle veut me montrer en m'imposant cette galère. **

**- Comment va la pauvre chérie ?**

**- Je te parle de mon malheur là... elle va mieux, elle n'a plus de marque sur le visage et le corps, du moins ce que j'en ai vu. Comment je sais quand elle est prête la béchamel ?**

**- Quand ça fait des petites bulles et qu'elle est épaisse, pas trop quand même. Et psychologiquement ? **

**- Elle va mieux, elle s'arrête plus de parler, elle travaille, elle monte à cheval, elle sourit de plus en plus. Elle a quand même quelques moments où elle se renferme, où elle pleure mais je gère. C'est de moins en moins souvent. Elle parle beaucoup de son bébé et elle est terrorisée dès qu'elle fait un truc de travers, comme si j'allais la frapper, elle a peur à cause de ce connard de mes deux ! Pardon pour l'expression.**

**- Pardonné. Elle a repris l'équitation définitivement alors ?**

**- Oui elle est inscrite et a sa licence, on a acheté une tenue et tout. Elle y va deux fois par semaine pour commencer. Elle aime toujours autant qu'avant. **

**- C'est bien. Tu l'embrasseras pour moi. Et toi comment tu vas ? Quoi de neuf ?**

**- Bah pas grand-chose, j'aide Bella à travailler sur son livre. J'ai quelques rendez-vous pour des contrats, je suis en négociation pour un film en juillet. **

**- Tu peux m'en parler ?**

**- Non, désolé maman. **

**- Je comprends. Et rien d'autre ?**

**- J'ai un tournage en mars, une partie à Vancouver et l'autre en France. **

**- En France ? C'est génial ! **

**- Oui. Après je vais peut-être faire de la pub mais là non plus je peux pas trop en parler.**

**- D'accord, tu me tiens au courant ?**

**- Oui maman. Et toi ? Et papa ? **

**- Super bien ! Ton père nous a fait une petite grippe mais il va mieux. Je t'explique pas, je le préfère en médecin qu'en patient, il était d'un pénible ! **

**- C'est toujours comme ça, tu le sais.**

**- Oui et tu es pareil. **

**- Non...**

**- Edward…**

**- Moins que lui. **

**- C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Dis-moi chéri, tu fais quoi pour Noël ?**

**- Heu, rien de spécial pourquoi ? Vous voulez venir ?**

**- Oui. Si ça ne dérange pas.**

**- Non, c'est cool venez. On avait pensé inviter la sœur de Bella et deux autres amis à nous ça vous gêne pas ?**

**- Non pas du tout. **

**- Mais rien n'est sûr, si Alice vient c'est avec son fils et je sais pas si Bella est prête à voir un bébé.**

**- D'accord. Mais sinon ça sera avec plaisir et je te promets que tu ne cuisineras pas.**

**- Ha merci maman ! Vous arrivez quand ? **

**- Le 23 jusqu'au 3 janvier ça va ?**

**- Super ! Je préparerais la chambre. **

**- D'accord. Merci chéri. **

**- De rien, je suis content de vous voir. **

**- Nous aussi. Et dis donc, c'est quoi cette histoire avec cette fille, Jessica ?**

**- Ho... j'étais avec elle, je t'en avais parlé. Quand Bella est venue vivre chez moi Jessica m'a demandé de faire un choix. J'ai choisi. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. **

**- Oui mais la presse à scandale...**

**- Je sais, mais tu ne dois pas croire ça. Je suis pas l'affreux type qu'elle décrit. J'ai toujours été correct. Tu m'as élevé maman !**

**- Oui mais j'aime pas lire ça ! Tu jures que c'est vrai ?**

**- Oui, je jure maman. **

**- D'accord. Comment vont tes lasagnes ?**

**- Je fais les couches... on va voir.**

**- Tu me diras ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Merci, bon, je te laisse mon grand. On se rappelle avant qu'on arrive. **

**- Très bien, ça marche ! Je t'aime maman. Embrasse papa.**

**- Je le ferais, je t'aime et embrasse Bella. **

**- Oui. A plus. **

Je raccrochais et terminais mes lasagnes avant de les mettre au four. Ça ressemblait à rien. Je mis quand même la table en attendant et lisais mes mails jusqu'à ce que Bella descende. Elle vint poser ses mains sur mes épaules et me massa doucement.

**- Salut toi. Tu as fini ?**

**- Le chapitre oui. Et toi ? **

**- Le plat est au four mais c'est pas convaincant. **

**- On verra. **

**- Ma mère a appelé, elle t'embrasse et ils viennent passer Noël et le nouvel an avec nous. Ça t'ennuie pas ?**

**- Non pas du tout. On invite Alice et les autres quand même ?**

**- Oui. Mais ça ira avec Nathan ?**

**- Il faudra bien. Je veux ma sœur pour Noël avec moi et je ne peux pas la priver du premier Noël de son fils. **

**- Oui. Tu peux compter sur moi si besoin et tout le monde comprendra, si tu t'isoles un peu.**

**- Merci. Tu veux quoi pour Noël ?**

**- J'en sais rien. Et toi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas non plus. On se débrouille ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Tes parents arrivent quand ? **

**- Le 23.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On dort ensemble ? **

**- Oui. On dira qu'on a pris cette habitude et que ça te rassure. Ce qui est vrai. **

**- D'accord. Des nouvelles pour tes contrats ?**

**- Non, pas encore. **

**- Tu pars en mars ?**

**- Oui, tu as hâte ? **

**- Non, mais je veux pas rester seule. Tu crois que je peux venir ? Je ne te dérangerais pas.**

**- Je voulais te le proposer de toute façon. Bien sûr que tu peux. Je vais à Vancouver et Paris.**

**- Paris ? J'aime Paris ! On verra Big Ben ! **

**- Te moques pas des personnes sans culture et profondément stupide **

**- Tu as raison. On prend notre chien ?**

**- Notre chien ? C'est le mien à la base.**

**- Arrête, tu sais bien qu'il m'obéit autant qu'à toi. **

**- Je sais et c'était pour t'embêter. D'ailleurs il est où ? **

**- Dans son panier. Il dort. Est-ce que tu pourras relire le travail que j'ai fait ?**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Je voudrais ton avis.**

**- Tu n'as pas confiance en ce que tu fais ?**

**- C'est pas ça, c'est que ça...**

**- Te rassure. Donc tu n'as pas confiance en toi. **

**- Pardon.**

**- Je relirai.**

**- Merci Edward. **

Le four indiqua par un bip que mon plat était cuit, enfin normalement. Bella alla s'asseoir à table et je nous servis. C'était pas terrible en présentation, on verrait bien au goût. Au moment où je m'installais à table, ma femme de ménage arriva, elle nous souhaita un bon appétit et je lui dis ce qu'il y avait à faire. J'aimais bien cette dame, elle était toujours très gentille, il m'arrivait de discutait avec, elle ne se plaignait jamais et le travail était toujours bien fait. Elle nous laissa dans le salon et je laissais Bella goûter le plat la première.

**- Alors ?**

**- Franchement ?**

**- Oui.  
**

**- C'est pas bon du tout ! **

**- Nan tu me charries... C'est pas si mauvais ! **

**- Tu plaisantes ? Les pâtes sont trop cuites, la béchamel est toute pâteuse, ça colle au palet quand on prend une bouchée. **

**- Tu es dure.**

**- Je te jure !**

**- Maria ? Vous pouvez venir s'il vous plaît ?**

**- Qu'y a t-il monsieur Edward ?**

**- Vous voulez bien goûter mes lasagnes et me dire si c'est bon ou pas ?**

**- Vous avez cuisiné ?**

**- Oui. Tenez... Alors ? Bella les trouve mauvaises.**

**- Je vous aime beaucoup monsieur Edward, je travaille pour vous depuis longtemps et vous êtes très gentil. Je vous aime aussi beaucoup en tant qu'acteur, vous faites du bon travail mais je vous en prie, ne faites plus de cuisine. Miss Bella a raison. C'est vraiment pas bon...**

Et là, Bella éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle riait depuis son agression. Elle riait de bon cœur, j'aurais dû être vexé mais qu'est-ce que j'étais heureux de l'entendre rire. Je souriais et l'observais, elle était belle.

**- Désolée Edward mais je... wou... Merci Maria... seigneur je n'avais pas ri depuis longtemps... excuse-moi chéri. **

**- Pas de problème, ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire. J'aurais au moins gagné ça. Merci de votre franchise Maria. Vous voulez boire un truc pour passer le goût ? Du coca ?**

**- Je veux bien oui. Merci monsieur Edward. **

**- De rien tenez. Bon j'ai plus qu'à dire à ma mère que c'est bon à mettre à la poubelle. Pourquoi tu as voulu que je cuisine aussi !?**

**- Je te pensais capable de le faire. Je t'apprendrais. **

**- Bon, j'appelle le traiteur ! **

Je secouais la tête et appelais le traiteur pendant que Bella parlait un peu avec Maria qui retourna travailler ensuite. Je débarrassai la table, jetais les lasagnes et me fis gentiment charrier par ma mère. Bella réceptionna les plats du traiteur et nous mangeâmes, c'était quand même bien meilleur que ce que j'avais préparé.

**- Ne me demande plus jamais de cuisiner un truc compliqué. **

**- Oui j'ai retenu la leçon. Rose m'a appelée quand tu es parti cuisiner. J'ai rendez-vous demain chez un psy. Tu peux m'y accompagner ?**

**- Oui. Ça ira ? **

**- Oui, je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. J'ai l'adresse mais en haut. **

**- Ok. C'est loin ? **

**- Dans le centre. J'ai rendez-vous à 11h.**

**- C'est combien de temps ? **

**- 1h. **

**- Je t'attendrais, on ira manger quelque part ensemble après.**

**- Oui avec plaisir. Tu as fini ? Je vais débarrasser.**

**- Oui j'ai fini merci. **

Bella débarrassa la table pendant que mon chien réclamait des câlins que je lui donnais volontiers. Bella vint nous rejoindre et Milo fut comme un prince à se faire papouiller. Nous allâmes nous remettre au travail quand on sonna chez moi. J'allais décrocher l'interphone pour savoir qui venait nous rendre visite.

**- Oui ? **

**- Bonjour, je suis maître Decker, l'avocat de Miss Swan. **

**- Ho d'accord je vous ouvre. **

**- Merci.**

J'ouvris mon portail pour que l'avocat puisse venir jusqu'à ma porte.

**- Bella ? Ton avocat est là. Je sais pas pourquoi.**

**- Tu restes ? **

**- Oui, je reste. **

On frappait à ma porte et j'allais accueillir l'avocat de Bella. Il avait dans les 40 ans, je crois, il faisait sérieux mais pas antipathique. Je lui serrais la main et l'invitais à entrer. Bella le salua à son tour et nous allâmes dans le salon.

**- Bien miss Swan, j'ai du nouveau concernant votre affaire. Une audience a été fixée pour le 12 février. Ça nous laisse du temps pour bien peaufiner le dossier. **

**- D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?**

**- On va reprendre les différents points du dossier, relater les événements, revoir l'accusation, voir la défense de votre ex-compagnon. **

**- Ok. **

**- J'ai récupéré le dossier fait par la police avec votre plainte et les photos qui ont été prises de vos blessures. Par contre il me manque l'acte de décès de votre enfant, il m'en faudrait une copie ainsi que la déclaration de grossesse. **

**- Oui bien sûr. Edward tu peux... ?**

**- Oui, je sais où c'est, j'y vais. **

Je laissais Bella avec son avocat discuter des détails et allais faire les photocopies demandées. J'avais hâte que le procès passe, Bella pourrait tourner la page définitivement. Les photocopies faites j'allais les rejoindre et donnais les documents. L'avocat resta encore un peu pour expliquer comment les choses allaient se passer, Bella allait revoir Jacob ce jour-là, il allait falloir qu'elle se prépare à cette rencontre. Après avoir dit au revoir à l'avocat je pris Bella dans mes bras.

-** Ça va ?**

**- Oui. Je me dis que j'ai encore du temps. **

**- Oui. Tu vas pouvoir préparer ça avec ton psy aussi. **

**- J'y ai pensé oui. Je verrais comment ça se présente. Je vais aller appeler Alice et Rose pour les prévenir pour Noël. Ça va vite venir. **

**- Bah oui, mes parents débarquent dans 3 jours. **

**- Oui. **

**- Dis-moi, je peux te laisser seule une heure ou deux ? **

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai ton cadeau de Noël à acheter, je sais quoi faire. **

**- D'accord. Mais moi j'arrive pas à trouver.**

**- T'en fais pas, je te jetterai pas dehors si j'ai rien.**

**- J'espère. Je vais travailler et tu liras tout ce soir ?**

**- Oui promis. Je prends le chien, ça va le sortir un peu.**

**- D'accord. À tout à l'heure alors. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime à tout à l'heure. Appelle si besoin. **

**- Oui. Un bisou.**

Je l'embrassais, saluais Maria qui travaillait toujours et partais en ville avec mon chien. Mon achat effectué je fis quelques courses avant de rentrer chez moi. Je rangeais ce que j'avais acheté avant de monter voir Bella. La soirée fut calme, je relisais ce que Bella avait réécrit et lui donnais mon avis. Nous changions quelques petits détails mais ce qu'elle avait fait était très bien, je la rassurais sur ses écrits pour qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle. Nous nous couchions ensuite tôt, demain il fallait se lever de bonne heure.

* * *

**Et voilà **

**qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**au risques de rabacher **

**Je compte faire des Os. Donner vos ou votre idées.**

**1) De toutes mes fictions, dite-moi laquelle à votre préférence pour une OS**

**2) Quel moment de la fiction choisis aimeriez-vous que j'approfondisse.**

**En gros, que voulez-vous que j'écrive ?**

**Dite-moi tout.**

**Biz et à bientôt.**

**PS : Pardon à celles qui liront cette annonce plusieurs fois.**

**Lexi.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir**

**voici l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à toute pour les review**

**Merci à Sophie pour la correction.  
**

**bonne lecture.**

**biz**

* * *

PDV Edward

Nous étions le 24 décembre au matin, mes parents étaient arrivés hier. Aujourd'hui, bien qu'on soit la veille de Noël j'avais rendez-vous avec mon agent, à 10h, il était déjà 8h30, il fallait donc que je me lève. Le souci, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment un souci, Bella dormait encore et elle était à moitié sur moi. Une de ses jambes entourait ma taille, son bras était sur mon torse et sa tête sur mon épaule. J'essayais de bouger mais dès que je le faisais, elle s'accrochait à moi.

Je caressais son bras dans l'espoir que ça la fasse bouger mais rien ne se passait. Pour arranger le tout, Bella bougea légèrement sa jambe et sa cuisse frotta contre mon entrejambe, elle le fit plusieurs fois et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour être en érection. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien fait, seul ou accompagné, en plus c'était le matin, il ne fallait pas trop m'en demander.

**- Bella, il faut que je me lève chérie.**

**- Hum... Reste.**

**- J'ai rendez-vous mon ange. **

**- Pff...**

**- Je reviens vite. **

**- Un bisou avant que tu partes. **

Je l'embrassais sur le front et essayais de me sortir du lit mais elle me retenait. Pour arranger le tout elle s'installa sur moi.

**- Un vrai bisou.**

**- Je suis pas en état.**

**- En état ?**

**- C'est gênant Bella...**

**- Ho tu as une... **

**- Oui.**

**- Ha. Montre.**

**- Non ! Arrête, laisse-moi prendre une douche s'il te plaît... Bella, arrête... fais pas ça... ho seigneur...**

Comme à son habitude Bella n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle avait glissé sa main sous les draps et caressait mon sexe à travers mon caleçon.

**- Sérieux Bella...**

**- J'ai envie de faire ça. Tu n'auras rien à me rendre. Laisse-moi faire. **

Je n'étais plus capable de sortir une protestation, elle avait baissé mon caleçon et sa main froide s'était emparée de mon membre dur et le caressait. C'était la première fois que Bella me faisait ce genre de caresse. C'était une première pour nous dans notre couple et une première fois pour Bella depuis son agression, peut-être même avant d'ailleurs.

Elle savait y faire en plus. Elle s'était mise à genoux entre mes jambes, une de ses mains caressait mon sexe et l'autre cajolait mes bourses. Elle était rapide à un moment, puis affreusement lente l'instant d'après. Son pouce passait et repassait sur mon gland et sur mon frein, elle ne délaissait aucune partie de mon intimité.

J'avais la tête enfoncée dans le coussin, les poings serrés, j'essayais de contenir mes gémissements. Mes parents étaient à côté et je crois qu'ils n'avaient pas deviné encore que Bella et moi étions ensemble. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de Bella, elle paraissait concentrée, mais détendue et quand nos regards se croisaient, je voyais ses yeux briller et son visage avait un sourire en coin terriblement sexy.

J'étais proche, très proche, je le signalais à Bella et elle m'ordonna de la suivre du regard. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire jusqu'à ce que sa tête descende vers mon pénis et que ses lèvres se posent sur mon gland pour un baiser. C'était le baiser le plus excitant du monde. Elle releva la tête en souriant et je laissais mon orgasme s'exprimer. Dieu que c'était bon ! Je m'imaginais déjà le moment où nous allions refaire l'amour. Je n'avais pas oublié les sensations que j'avais ressenties durant notre nuit ensemble.

Je fermais les yeux pour me remettre de mes émotions, je reprenais mon souffle et le cours de mes idées. Je sentis Bella se lever du lit et fouiller dans ma table de chevet. Elle revint ensuite se mettre à côté de moi et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait été cherchée des mouchoirs et essuyait ma semence qui était sur mon ventre.

**- Whaou... tous les minis Edward qui ne verront pas le jour sont dans ce mouchoir. **

Je riais, il fallait bien qu'elle sorte une bêtise !

**- Je t'aime Bella ! Merci c'était... tu es douée !**

**- Tu me dis merci ?**

**- Heu... oui. Pourquoi ? Il ne faut pas ? **

**- J'ai pas l'habitude. En fait c'est la première fois qu'on me dit merci pour ce genre de choses...**

**- Comment ça ? **

**- Eh bien... quand Ja... Quand il me demandait de lui faire ça ou autre chose, il ne me disait jamais merci. C'était normal, c'était mon rôle, ce que je devais faire.**

**- Pardon ? Il t'obligeait ?**

**- Heu il le demandait avec un ton assez impératif. **

**- Tu ne l'as jamais fait par envie ? **

**- Rarement. Là je le voulais je te jure. **

**- Bella, jamais je ne t'imposerai une chose pareille ! Tu es une femme exceptionnelle qui mérite d'être aimée le mieux possible, tu mérites toutes les bonnes choses de la terre. Tu n'es pas une sorte d'esclave sexuelle ! Jamais il n'aurait dû t'imposer ça ! Il te donnait ce genre de plaisir au moins ? **

**- Non... jamais. **

**- J'y crois pas... viens là.**

Je la prenais dans mes bras, assise sur mes jambes. Si un jour je croisais Jacob je crois que je serais capable de le tuer. J'en apprenais tous les jours sur la vie de Bella aux côtés de cette enflure !

**- Je me sens tellement idiote. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été la cruche de service. Pourquoi j'ai rien vu ? **

**- Parce qu'il a su te manipuler en te prenant par les sentiments. J'aurais pu le voir moi, Alice aussi mais il s'y est bien pris. **

**- Tu es tout son opposé pourtant ! Je suis folle de toi et tu n'as rien à voir avec lui. **

**- Parce que tu as ouvert les yeux sur sa nature et sur ce que tu vivais. **

**- J'aurais voulu réagir avant que ma fille en paye le prix. **

**- Je sais Bella, je sais. Je t'aime. **

Je la gardais contre moi encore un moment, mais je voyais les minutes passer et il fallait que j'y aille.

**- Je dois y aller mon amour. **

**- Je sais. Je suis contente de ce qui s'est passé et d'avoir parlé de ça. Je me sens mieux. **

**- On recommencera et la prochaine fois, tu auras le droit au plaisir toi aussi. **

**- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête. **

**- C'est toi qui contrôles notre couple pour ça. Je serai prêt quand toi tu le seras. **

**- Tu es génial. Je t'adore !**

Je souriais et l'embrassais, pas assez longtemps à mon goût mais il fallait vraiment que je parte. Bella se recoucha un peu pendant que je me préparais en vitesse. Je lui fis un dernier bisou avant de partir à mon rendez-vous avec mon agent.

Je ressortais heureux de ce rendez-vous. J'avais hâte de rentrer pour retrouver Bella et lui annoncer les bonnes nouvelles que j'avais reçues. Avant de rentrer je m'arrêtais chez un fleuriste pour prendre deux bouquets de fleurs. Des pivoines dans les tons roses et blancs pour ma mère et des roses rouges mélangées à des freesias pour Bella. Pour mon père je prenais une boîte de chocolats et je rentrais.

**- Bella ?**

**- On est dans la cuisine ! **

Je me rendais donc dans la cuisine avec mes bouquets et les chocolats. Ils étaient tous à cuisiner : ma mère, mon père et ma magnifique petite amie. Bella faisait le dessert, je la soulevais de terre et je nous faisais tourner sur place. Elle se mit à rire après avoir crié de surprise.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **

**- J'ai que des bonnes nouvelles ! Pour commencer tu viens avec moi à Vancouver et à Paris, tout est arrangé ! On a appelé Rose et tout, c'est réglé ! **

**- Merci !  
**

**- De rien. Ensuite j'ai signé pour les pubs du parfum.**

**- Dior ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Combien de temps ?**

**- Un an pour commencer. Et pour finir j'ai le rôle ! **

**- Celui du script que tu as lu quand j'ai reparlé ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Tu peux me dire de quoi ça parle ? **

**- Je te ferai lire. Et tiens, ça c'est pour toi, ça pour ma maman et voilà pour toi papa. **

J'avais reposé Bella et offert mes cadeaux à tout le monde, ma mère sourit et m'embrassa.

**- Tu sais chéri que c'est ce soir les cadeaux ? **

**- Oui mais je suis tellement content de mon rendez-vous que je me sens d'humeur généreuse. **

**- Je veux bien une Porsche fiston...**

**- Pas aussi généreux papa. **

Il vint me remercier en me prenant dans ses bras et attaqua déjà sa boîte de chocolats sous les protestations de ma mère qui mettait les bouquets dans des vases. Je m'approchais de Bella qui m'offrit un long bisou sur la joue alors qu'elle s'était remise à son gâteau.

**- Merci pour les fleurs, elles sont belles. **

**- Tu le mérites. Tu fais quoi ? **

**- Des cookies, tu veux goûter ? **

**- Oui.**

Elle me tendit un de ses doigts couvert de pâte compacte. Elle me cherchait là... En plus elle avait un terrible sourire en coin. Je prenais son poignet, jetais un coup d'œil à mes parents qui ne regardaient pas vers nous et prenais le doigt dans ma bouche.

Bon, sa pâte à cookies était très bonne mais ce n'était plus ma préoccupation. Ma langue tournoyait autour de son doigt, je le suçotais et le mordillais un peu. Je fixais Bella dans les yeux, elle se mordait la lèvre et se rapprochait de moi inconsciemment. L'opération ne dura pas longtemps, nous n'étions pas seuls, je lâchais Bella sans la quitter du regard.

**- C'était délicieux ! **

**- Je trouve aussi. **

Bella rit sous cape alors que ma mère nous interrompit pour que je lui donne la vaisselle en cristal. Je lui donnais une tape discrète sur les fesses et allais dans mon salon pour chercher les saladiers en cristal, à mon avis ceux en plastique faisaient très bien l'affaire, enfin c'est que mon avis.

**- Edward, tu iras tout à l'heure avec ton père chercher le sapin, on va le décorer avec Bella cette après-midi.**

**- Ok, les décos sont dans le garage. Bella tu sais où ?**

**- Oui je sais où elles sont. En allant acheter le sapin, tu peux faire deux trois courses de choses qui manquent ? **

**- Oui quoi ? **

**- La liste est là-bas.**

Je la suivis jusqu'au bureau et une fois certains de ne pas être vus, j'attrapais son visage et l'embrassais, je ne me faisais pas prier pour que ce baiser me soit rendu.

**- Je suis fière et heureuse pour toi Edward. Je t'avais dit que tu aurais ces contrats ! **

**- Oui, je suis trop content. Merci.**

**- De rien et pour tout à l'heure... j'ai ressenti... de l'excitation je crois. J'ai un peu oublié ce sentiment. **

**- C'est une bonne nouvelle alors ?**

**- Un bon début. Tiens, c'est ce que tu dois prendre.**

**- Merci... un jouet pour Nathan ?**

**- Oui... j'ai fait tous mes cadeaux de Noël mais j'ai été incapable d'acheter un jouet pour enfant. Rien que de voir le rayon... brou... j'ai des frissons. Je t'ai noté quelques idées.**

**- Je m'en occupe. **

Je l'embrassais et nous retournions dans la cuisine. Un livreur de pizza sonna et nous mangions tous avant de retourner à nos occupations. Je laissais les filles à la cuisine et j'allais faire les courses avec mon père. C'était un peu machiste comme situation mais bon, elles avaient choisi.

Les courses effectuées je rentrais chez moi. Il était 16h et nous nous mettions tous à la décoration de l'arbre de Noël, sous les directions de ma mère bien sûr, concernant la déco c'était elle qui décidait et si on ne faisait pas comme elle voulait, elle se fâchait. Le sapin décoré j'allais mettre le vin en carafe en cristal, pour aller avec les saladiers et les verres.

La décoration et les plats terminés nous allions tous nous préparer pour le repas. Je prenais une douche rapide et enfilais une tenue qui devrait satisfaire ma mère. Bella me conseilla de me coiffer mais c'était mission presque impossible et puis zut, c'est chez moi ici, c'est une soirée entre amis et familles, pas le dîner à l'Académie pour les Oscars.

Une fois prêt je descendais au cas où on sonne. Mon père était déjà là, habillé aussi simplement que moi, c'était un bon point pour moi, ma mère ne me renverrait pas me changer. J'allais dans la cuisine pour nourrir mon chien quand Bella arriva. Elle avait une petite robe noire cintrée, la jupe légèrement bouffante, les manches courtes lui tombaient sur les épaules ce qui lui faisait un large décolleté. Elle s'était coiffée, elle avait attaché ses cheveux, le dessus était en coque et le reste de ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle était magnifique.

**- Whaou Bella ! Tu es magnifique. C'est la robe que je t'ai offerte ? **

**- Oui ! Tu t'en souviens ?**

**- Oui. Elle te va toujours aussi bien. J'ai rêvé de toi dans cette robe pendant des mois ! **

**- Tu vas pouvoir recommencer ! **

Je souriais et allais l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte. J'allais donc accueillir avec elle nos premiers invités. Rosalie et Emmett, je les présentais à mes parents et très vite Alice, Jasper et Nathan arrivèrent. Quand je les fis entrer je sentis Alice tendue et je savais que Bella l'était aussi, elles avaient toutes les deux peurs de voir comment les choses se passeraient avec un bébé.

Le bébé était dans les bras de son père et Alice alla embrasser sa sœur. Je saluais Jasper et Nathan, il était mignon, tout sourire avec de grands yeux verts. Même moi qui n'étais pas franchement branché bébé, je le trouvais adorable. Bella s'approcha alors de moi, elle salua Jasper et regarda Nathan avec un sourire, triste hélas. Elle l'embrassa quand même sur la joue et essaya de sauver les apparences, pour les autres ça fonctionnait mais pas pour moi.

**- Tout va bien ? **

**- Oui, t'en fais pas. Allez, viens, te tracasse pas trop pour moi. C'est Noël.**

**- Oui. Allons-y. **

Je faisais comme si je la croyais. Après l'apéritif, nous allions dans la salle à manger, ma mère et Bella jouaient parfaitement leurs rôles de maîtresses de maison. Normalement ça aurait dû être moi, mais si je l'avais fait, ça aurait été pizza et bière. Étant à côté de Bella, je posais ma main sur sa cuisse de temps en temps, à chaque fois un peu plus haut que la fois précédente. Elle ne réagissait pas, enfin elle ne le montrait à personne sauf à moi, souvent elle mettait sa main sur la mienne et elle me surprit même en croisant les jambes pour emprisonner ma main.

Le dîner était succulent, tout le monde félicita les cuisinières et à la fin du repas il n'y avait plus rien. Nous avions tous trop mangé, il nous restait encore le dessert mais là ce n'était pas possible. Du coup pour nous laisser le temps de digérer nous discutions, bien sûr le sujet choisi était notre enfance à Bella, Alice et moi. Mes parents se faisaient un plaisir de nous rappeler quelques bêtises, comme la fois où avec Bella nous avions voulu nous cacher pour ne pas sortir en promenade.

La soirée se passa comme ça, anecdote sur anecdote jusqu'au dessert. Délicieux lui aussi, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais la place de le manger mais c'était par pure gourmandise que mon estomac trouva une place. Nathan était couché depuis un moment déjà alors nous nous apprêtions à placer les cadeaux sous le sapin. La table débarrassée nous allions tous chercher nos présents pour les placer devant chaque chaussure des invités. Ça faisait une sacrée montagne !

A minuit nous commencions tous à ouvrir nos cadeaux. Mes parents m'avaient offert une nouvelle montre vraiment très jolie, des bouquins et des jeux vidéos, Emmett et Rosalie m'offrirent un parfum de luxe, Alice et Jasper des vêtements, une ceinture et de nouvelles chaussures. Quant à ma Bella, elle m'avait acheté une nouvelle station pour mon Ipod, j'en avais une dans le salon mais j'avais émis le souhait d'en avoir une autre pour la chambre. Elle m'avait aussi acheté une nouvelle paire de Ray-Ban trop belle !

**- Merci ma Bella ! J'adore ! **

**- Tout te plaît ? La station est compatible avec Iphone aussi et tu as la télécommande pour changer à distance.**

**- C'est super. Merci. Tu as eu quoi toi ?**

**- J'ai eu...**

Elle s'arrêta de parler et leva les yeux vers la chambre où était Nathan. Il s'était réveillé pour son biberon, Alice se dépêcha de monter le prendre et Jasper alla préparer le biberon justement. Bella se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux avant de se concentrer sur moi.

Elle me montra ses cadeaux, des livres, des vêtements, des chaussures, un sac à main et une nouvelle boîte à bijoux. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert mes paquets, elle le fit donc sous mes yeux. Je lui avais acheté un bracelet fin torsadé en argent avec des petites pierres et une bague tout aussi discrète qui allait avec. Bella aimait ce qui était discret. Elle souriait et me prit dans ses bras.

**- Merci mais tu es fou ! **

**- J'avais ton anniversaire à rattraper. **

**- Merci, j'adore. Tu me mets le bracelet ? **

**- Oui... Il te va à merveille ! Fais voir la bague ? **

**- Regarde... Elle est trop belle, merci. Elle veut dire quoi ? **

Je la prenais contre moi pour pouvoir chuchoter.

**- Elle veut dire que tu es une fille merveilleuse, que je suis amoureux de toi comme un fou et que je t'aime depuis 21 ans ! **

**- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Merci. **

**- De rien. **

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et me détachais d'elle. Je regardais par curiosité les cadeaux des autres, Alice et Jasper étaient occupés à déballer les cadeaux de Nathan. Le petit souriait et poussait des petits cris, tout le monde était captivé par lui, c'est vrai que c'était attendrissant. Bella était la seule à regarder ça d'un air détaché et mettait à la poubelle les bouts de papiers cadeaux. Je sais que la soirée était dure pour elle.

Tout le monde se remercia pour les cadeaux offerts et Bella fut la première à dire qu'elle montait se coucher. J'avais invité les autres à dormir ici. Je discutais un peu avec Emmett avant de dire que j'allais voir Bella.

Je montais donc à l'étage, Bella était dans ma chambre, elle avait mis son t-shirt trop grand et son pantalon de jogging, sa tenue pour dormir depuis son agression et elle était occupée à se brosser les cheveux distraitement. J'allais prendre la brosse et coiffais le côté délaissé, elle me laissa faire trop occupée à se fixer dans le miroir.

**- Tu veux pleurer chérie ? **

**- Oui... **

**- Viens. Je suis là. **

Elle se jeta dans mes bras avant d'éclater en sanglots. Je la portais jusque sur le lit et la gardais contre moi. Alice toqua à ma porte à un moment, Bella pleurait toujours, elle entra et quand elle vit sa sœur en larmes, elle vint se mettre contre elle. Bella prit la main de sa sœur sans se détacher de moi et laissa couler sa peine.

Bella pleura encore un moment avant de finir par s'endormir. Alice resta un peu près d'elle, je crois qu'elle aussi avait pleuré. Depuis toujours elles avaient été soudées, elles étaient sœurs mais aussi les meilleures amies du monde.

**- Alice, ça va ?**

**- Je sais pas quoi faire pour elle. **

**- Que tu sois là compte beaucoup pour elle. On ne peut pas faire grand-chose. **

**- Je me sens presque coupable d'avoir eu un bébé. **

**- Tu ne dois pas. Demain matin elle va s'en vouloir d'avoir pleuré, surtout devant toi.**

**- Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir comme ça. **

**- Je sais. Mais elle va mieux, elle fait moins de cauchemars, elle pleure moins, elle prend même confiance en elle.**

**- Ah oui ? **

**- Oui. L'autre jour elle a même éclaté de rire. **

**- Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Tu es sûr qu'on doit rester ce soir ? **

**- Oui. Ça ira, t'en fais pas. Ne te prive pas. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voudrait, je la connais.**

**- Oui. Dis entre vous deux... il y a quelque chose ?**

**- La même chose que depuis 21 ans que je la connais. C'est ma Bella.**

**- Tu l'aimes ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Continue de prendre soin d'elle surtout. **

**- C'est ma mission sur cette terre ! **

Elle souriait avant de se lever. Elle me remercia encore avant de sortir de la chambre. J'installais Bella sous les draps, me mettais en caleçon pour dormir et me glissais près d'elle. Elle dormait sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers moi, je lui caressais la joue et l'observais un moment avant d'éteindre les lumières et de m'endormir.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**biz**

**Lexi**


End file.
